Yugioh: Sachiko Ever After
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Yugi and his friends are splitting up to follow their own destines, but before leaving they decided to do a charm to bind them together in friendship forever... But how long is forever at Heavenly Host Elementary School?... Who will they meet? What will happened to them? And who will be first to die...? Before the Orichalcos series. I own nothing and please review! COMPLETED!
1. A Rude Awakening

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

"Why the hell did you bring us here Motou? I've got work to do." Kaiba said as our group entered the old room at my Grandpa's game shop.

I looked at my friends who had gathered here. There was Joey, Tristen, and Tea to start out, then the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokubia, and finally Sereinty, Mai and Bakura.

I gave a sad smile and said, "Tomorrow, we'll all be leaving for a long time. We won't see each other for a while..."

Joey nodded and said, "Yeah, your going to Egypt with your Grandpa, Tea going to dance school, Serentity and I are going to my dad's house, and Mai going to America. We won't see each other for nearly two years."

Tea nodded and said, "So, I got a few things for all of us to remember all of our friendships by."

Kaiba began walking toward the door, swearing under his breath when, Mokuba said, "Come on Seto, it's the least you can do, to send off our friends properly. Besides, you made me a promise."

Kaiba groaned and said, "Fine. I'll humor you, so what are we getting?"

I pointed to a camera and said, "Well a picture for starters."

The group of people lined up in front of the camera as I set the timer.

I quickly ran into the photo as it was taken.

Bakura smiled and said, "That's one down. So what's the second thing you were talking about Tea?"

Tea held up a paper doll and said, "It's a charm called, Sachiko Ever After. Basicly if preformed correctly our friendship will last forever."

Kaiba groaned and said, "More of this phoeny magic crap..."

Yami appeared beside me and said, "_I don't like the feel of this charm Yugi..." _

_"I sense something dark about it..._"

I replied in my mind, "_It's harmless Yami, it's just a paper doll. Besides what's the worst that could happen?_"

Yami sighed and said, "_Alright Yugi, but be careful.._."

Kaiba once again tried to walk out the door and Mokuba said, "Seto, you promised me..."

Kaiba sighed and said, "I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Thanks Seto."

I don't think Kaiba would do anything, if it wasn't for Mokuba, he kind of keeps his brother on track.

Mai looked at Tea and asked, "So how does this work?"

Tea replied, "We each grab a piece of the doll anywhere we can and then we say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' once for every person here. No more, no less, or else the charm will fail."

Tristen rubbed his head and said, "Man, I wonder what happens if it fails..."

Tea smiled and said, "Then we tear the doll apart into nine seprate pieces."

Bakura nodded and said, "Sounds easy enough."

We all grabbed on to the paper doll somewhere and we all said in unison;

* * *

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

"Sachiko, we beg of you..."

* * *

Then we tore the doll apart into nine seperate pieces.

Just as we did it, lighting striked scaring Joey a little bit. Tea smiled and said, "Now hold on to your piece and put them somewhere safe like your student ID case of your wallet. Don't lose it!"

Bakura said, "So this paper scrap has a meaning to it?"

Tea nodded and said, "As long as we all have that piece, we'll always be connected together as friends. That's how this charm works."

I smiled and said, "That sounds pretty nice."

Serenity smiled and said, "I'll keep it forever!"

The girls put there pieces in their school ID badges and Mai put it into her deck box.

Joey, Tristen, Bakura, and I placed it in our wallets.

Mokuba put his in his locket and Kaiba slipped it into his jacket pocket and zipped it closed.

He's probably planning to throw it away later, he thinks magic is bull crap, but...

I have a feeling he'll keep it longer.

I smiled and said, "Let's all meet again!"

Kaiba hissed and said, "I'm out of here..."

Then the ground began shaking violently.

Tristen yelled, "Earthquake! Take cover!"

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

"I'm out of here..."

And just as I said that, the ground began shaking.

Tristen yelled, "Earthquake! Take cover!"

We all found places to avoid any falling rocks.

I wrapped myself over Mokuba making sure that nothing hit him.

The ground slowly stopped shaking, leaving the room in a horrible state and the lights flickering on and off.

Serenity looked up at Wheeler and asked, "Is it over?"

Wheeler nodded and said, "I think so..."

I yelled out, "Is everybody alright?"

Everybody nodded and began standing up.

We all walked toward the exit and checked ourselves over for injuries, when the floor colasped in and we all went falling down the what seemed to be bottomless hole.

I grabbed the ledge of the crevas and Mokuba, who was holding on for dear life.

Then I felt like someone was stepping on my hand, grinding it down into the floor, but the thing was no one is there.

"_You think you can escape... No one escapes my game...You invoked me, now you will pay..." _A little girls voice said.

The sharp pain was making my hand weak.

I yelled out, "Where are you?! Why aren't you helping us?!"

I heard her laugh and she said, "_Isn't it obvious... I'm standing on your hand... Seto Kaiba.._._Or do in need to step harder..._"

I yelled out, "No, you aren't... There's no one there..."

I felt the sharp pain grind on top of my hand making my grip loosen more.

"_Are you sure about that Seto.._."

A blue fire appeared above me...

"What the hell?!"

"_You see, I am here..._"

The voice of the girl eminated from this...

Did I hit my head on something? I must be delusional.

"_No your not seeing thing Seto..._" The blue flame changed it's form into a little girl in a bright red dress, long black hair and... blood streaming from her mouth and on to the ground. Her skin was grey and her eyes were bloodshot. Her bare foot sat on my hand with a feeling as cold as ice.

"What the hell are you?!" I yelled.

She laughed and said, "_Don't worry... I'll make sure your brother is with you when you die..._"

My hand was shoved off the ledge by her foot causing me and Mokuba to fall.

She gave a cakcel and said, "_Enjoy your stay... For you'll never leave... Except in death.._."

* * *

_JOEY'S P.O.V._

"Joey wake up!" I heard Yugi yell.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Yugi sitting above me, with a stream of blood rolling from his head.

"Yug! Are you okay?!"

He nodded and said, "I hit my head, when we fell but. It's nothing but a cut, I'll be fine."

I sat up and looked around.

We were in a classroom, but was tore up and covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

How did we get here?

I looked at Yugi and asked, "Any clue where we are?"

Yugi shook his head and said, "No clue, the windows are nailed shut and I have no phone signal."

I sighed and said, "Let's take a look around. See if we can find anything."

We began seaching the room over, looking through the dusty old desk and old cabinets, until I came across two notes nailed to the wall.

I read the first one aloud;

* * *

_Heavenly Host Elementry School, foreclosed after a mysteriuos string of kidnappings end in deaths. _

_The incident included 4 children and the victim's tongues were cut out and removed with a pair of sewing scissors._

_ After which the princable of the school jumped from the top of the four stories up building, and fell to his demise._

_ The school is to be torn down and a new builidng built by March of next year._

* * *

Yugi looked at the paper and said, "Heavenly Host? I think I've heard a few ghost stories, about that place."

"Like the one about a teacher that fell down a stair well, and still roams the halls looking for students."

Yugi looked at the second note and read out;

* * *

_Heavenly Host Notice To All Faucalty and Students: _

_Do not allow students down into the lower levels without an adult present. _

_Due to the fact that students have been getting lost and injured. _

_This will go into immedate effect as of this date: November 17, 1984..._

* * *

Yugi looked at me and said, "This was posted, a week before the kids started disappearing..."

"Which means we might be in Heavenly Host Elementry School..."

"Hello? Is someone here?" I heard a voice say.

The door slowly began to open.

I said, "There are more people down here?! I thought we were the only ones to fall down a giant hole!"

The door was now wide open and two girls stepped out.

They both wore school uniforms with the name Kisaragi Academy on the tags. One of the girls had long hair that curled at the bottom and the other had short choppy hair.

The short hair girl looked at Yugi and said, "Is that you Yugi? What are you doing here?"

Yugi looked at the girl and said, "Naomi? I could asked the same of you!"

The girl smiled and said, "This is the last place, I'd expect to run into my cousin."

I yelled, "Your cousin?! Yug, you have a cousin?!"

Yugi nodded and said, "Joey, I'd like to introduce you to my only cousin, Naomi Nakashima. Naomi, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends in the world, Joey Wheeler."

Naomi smiled and said, "Honored to me you Joey."

The curly haired girl smiled and said, "Naomi, you never told me you had such a cute cousin and he had such cute friends!"

Yugi and I blushed a bit and he asked, "And you are?"

The girl held up a peace sign and said, "I'm Seiko Shinohara, Naomi's best friend, and I'm single."

She winked at us making us even more uncomfortable.

Naomi sighed and said, "Geeze Seiko, your even flirting when we have no idea where we are."

She looked around and said, "Well, were denfinatly not, in Tokyo anymore..."

"Tokyo? We were in Domino City..." I said with concern.

Yugi looked down and said, "The puzzle... It's gone!"

Seiko asked, "What puzzle? Were you solving one before the earthquake?"

Naomi shook her head and said, "It's called the Millennium Puzzle and it's an ancient artifact from Egypt. It's irreplaceable."

Dammit. What else could go wrong today?

"So where are we now?" Seiko asked.

I looked at the papers and said, "We found these two papers on the wall, so I think we maybe in this Heavenly Host Elementry School..."

The two girls gasped in shock.

"That school was torn down 30 years ago and Kisaragi Academy was built on top of it..." Naomi said still in shock.

I yelled, "Then how the hell are we standing in it?!"

"_So many questions... So little time..." _A child's voice whispered out.

We looked around trying to find where it's came from, but no one was there.

"Maybe out in the hallway."

Naomi nodded and said, "Yeah, but before we go out there..."

She tore off part of her sleeve and tied it on Yugi's head, making sure to wipe up the blood on his face.

She smiled and said, "Don't want it getting infected."

Yugi nodded and said, "Thanks Naomi."

I opened the doorway and we all walked into the dark hallway.

Naomi pulled out some candles, a small tray, and some matches.

"We were telling ghost stories, when the floor collapsed in..."

She lit a candle and put it on the tray.

The hallway was now visible, it was filled with broken floor boards, random scraps of paper, and the musty smell that you would get from an attic.

We began walking through the hallway, watching our step as we crossed the old floors.

Then a new smell hit us. It smelled so horrible, so grotesque...

"What's that horrible smell?!" Seiko cried.

Yugi took a deep breath and said, "The smell... I only enoutered this smell, only one other time..."

He looked at the hall and said, "That's rotting flesh..."

I looked at Yugi and asked, "How did you encounter that?!"

He replied, "Remember, my Grandpa is an archeologist, he took me to multiple Egyptain tombs and buairal sites, most were empty, some had mummies, but one had a partal mummy, one that wasn't completely mummified so, it didn't dry out all the way, it still had rotting flesh on it and it reaked of this smell..."

We walked a few more feet and sure enough, there as a corspe lying on the ground, mostly bones and a girls uniform remained, but meat still clinged to it the body, with maggots crawling in and out of it.

Her eyes were still there looking into nothing, but the most disburbing part was her tongue had been cut out.

The girls sreamed in disgust and terror.

I turned around and empty the contents of my stomach on the ground behind us.

Yugi whispered, "I was hoping, I was wrong but..."

He looked at the remains and said, "This is horrible..."

Naomi looked at the remains and said, "She's holding something..."

I looked at the corspe's hand and saw she was carrying a note and a small bag.

Yugi took a deep breath and said, "Forgive me..."

He picked up the note and bag from the dead girls hand.

He opened the note and read it aloud;

* * *

_To ever finds this;_

_My life has met it's end in this cursed school..._

_But please, I beg you to continue my mission. So that we may be set free from this hellish nightmare._

_I discovered if you gather the name tags of the people who died here, you can take them away from this place and burn them, setting the souls free..._

_Please, I beg of you... Don't let these souls suffer anymore... They re-live their own deaths over and over, driving them mad..._

_Please help us..._

_Signed,_

_Yuka Sukamora; 2nd year student at Miku School for Girls_

* * *

"What do you think she meant by setting the souls free?" Seiko asked.

"_We've been trap here for so long..." _

A little girls voice eminated from the corspe sitting in front of us.

"Did it just..."

A small blue fire appeared above the corpse and said in the same voice, "_Yes, I spoke... I am trapped here... For my spirt can't move on from this cursed school._.."

I shuddered out, "She's a g-ghost!"

The flame slowly began to fade and it said, "_You must hurry! Find the name tag... find your friends... find your way out before you are all dead...Like us..." _

The flame disappeared back into the rotting corpse.

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

I walked up and slowly took off her name tag and placed it in the bag.

Naomi looked at me and said, "Hopefully, this will work."

Seiko looked at me and asked, "What did it mean, by before we're all dead?"

I looked at the girl's corspe once again and saw a bit of metal running though her ribs.

I replied, "I think she was warning us... Something is here and it doesn't want anybody leaving... Alive..."

Joey shuttered at what I said.

Naomi looked down the dark hallway and said, "We should get moving."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we need to find the others."

We once again began walking down the hallway, when we encountered a door. Above it was written the words, 'Infirmary'.

I tried to open it but, the door was locked.

Naomi sighed and said, "Maybe the key is around here."

We continued walking down the halls seeing more and more bodies as we walked by.

I felt abosultely sick as I saw their rotting corpses in the abandoned halls, we would stop and pick up the tags as we past by.

Joey looked at me and said, "There's so many of them..."

Naomi nodded and said, "It's horrible to think about let alone see..."

We all nodded in agreement and continued on.

We came to a flight of stairs leading up to a set of bathrooms.

Seiko looked at the girls bathroom and turned to Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, do you still have some of that cream?" Seiko asked with her face turning red.

Naomi sighed and said, "Geeze Seiko, you have no shame what so ever, do you?"

She smiled and said, "Be right back!"

She ran into the girl's room, closing the door behind her.

Joey looked at Naomi and asked, "What was that cream for?"

Naomi blushed and said, "You don't want to know..."

Joey blushed a bit and said, "Uhhh, yeah... I'm going to see if the stalls in the guys are working in the boy's room..."

Joey quickly dashed into the restroom and closed the door.

I sighed and said, "I think Joey and Seiko have the same problem. No shame."

Naomi and I gave a small snicker and she looked at the broken clock sitting on the wall, stuck at seven o' clock.

I looked at it as well, it just seem to be stuck, at that time, like it was frozen.

I could clearly see, my own reflection, as well as Naomi's as we stared into the glass.

Then there was a flash of lighting and a third reflection appeared.

It was a girl with long black hair and she wore a tattered red dress.

We turned around to look at her, only to find that Seiko and Joey was standing behind us.

I jumped back a bit surprised, seeing them there.

Seiko tilted her head and said, "What the matter with you two? It's like you saw a ghost."

Naomi shivered a bit and said, "We'll be fine..."

Joey smiled, held up a key, and said, "I found this in the bathroom."

Naomi looked at it and said, "It looks like the infirmary key."

I nodded and said, "Let's head back and see what's in there..."

We walked down the hallway back to the hallway with the infirmary, only to find that now one of the walls was covered in blood, intestines, and clumps of hair dark brown and bright auburn hair.

That wasn't one body...

It was two...

It looked like someone threw them at inhuman speed, splattering them on the wall.

Seiko screamed and said, "Oh my god! There's so much blood... and it looks fresh..."

Joey opened the door and said with a shaky voice, "Let's get inside. I can bare to look at this anymore..."

We all walked into the room.

There was two beds, multiple cabinets with medicine in it and...

Sure enough, there was a skeleton sitting in the corner of the room.

Joey sighed and said, "Not another one..."

Seiko knelt down to the skeleton and pulled of the name tag and said, "Toshi Tskamo; 5th grade at Izumi Adadmy for Prodgies. That school is near Osugouwa."

I nodded and said, "I've been looking through the other tags as well, all from different places and times. What could that mean?"

Naomi replied as she picked up a few more things from the cabinets, "I'm not sure, but I did find some rubbing achaol and some a few tourniquets. No clean water or bandages through."

I smiled and said, "That's alright... We'll find some while we search..."

Naomi and I laid on the beds in the room let our bodies rest for a bit, while Seiko and Joey sat in chairs just chatting with us.

Seiko smiled and said, "Oh Naomi, I almost forgot. Do you still have your Sachiko charm?"

I gasped and said, "Did you just say Sachiko? As in the Sachiko Ever After charm?"

Naomi nodded and pulled out a torn piece of paper as conformation.

"Yeah, we did it before all this happened. Why?"

I pulled out my piece from my wallet and said, "We did it just before the earthquake hit."

Seiko smiled and said, "I guess we all wanted our friendships to last forever. Although..."

She gave a nervous smile and said, "I lost my piece..."

Naomi sighed and said, "You always lose importaint things."

Joey sighed and said, "She not the only one, I lost my wallet when we fell through the floor."

Seiko looked at Joey and said, "Why don't we go look for our charms for a little bit?"

Joey smirked and said, "That a great idea!"

I looked at him and said, "I don't know Joey..."

He smiled and said, "You'll be fine Yug, besides Naomi is here and you need to rest. That head injury doesn't heal on it's own."

Seiko nodded and said, "We'll be right back. I promise!"

Naomi sighed and said, "Okay, just please don't make any detours."

Seiko smiled and said, "When we get back, we'll look for an exit. Ok?"

The two smiled at us and walked out of the infirmary, making sure to close the door behind them.

Naomi lied down and said, "Seiko... 'Let always be together', Huh?"

I smiled and said, "Sounds just like Joey."

I heard the solem ring of a clock ring through the halls.

As it rang, the lights went out and I felt my body stiffen.

I can't move... My body it won't move... I can't speak either! What the hell happening to me?!

I looked at Naomi, who was in the same state I was in.

The lamp light turned on and I heard the eerie sound of writing from the desk.

I looked that direction to see that someone was writing in the notebook, but no one visible that is...

I watched as blood seeped from the walls, bloody handprints appeared on the windows, and I heard the eerie laughter of children.

Naomi was shaking with fear, as was I at the sight of this.

A chair moved toward us and I heard a voice say, "Sacchan...Did you come to pick me up?"

A black mist figure appeared in the chair and it stared down at us.

It whispered out, "Sacchan... Sacchan... Sacchan..."

It crawled on top of us, and forced itself etheral form down our throats, choking us with it's misty darkness.

I can't breathe... Is this how I'm going to die?...

I my eyes were rolling back and It had almost finshed the job, when I heard a loud scream, "NAOMI! YUGI! JOEY! HELP ME!"

Naomi and I yelled out, "SEIKO!"

We were able to shake off the dark figure that ingulfed us and get of the beds and began to breath again with a gasp and a cough.

The mist reformed on the other side of the room.

Naomi picked up a chair and threw it at it, but it went right through it.

We ran for the door only to see it was covered in human hair.

I tried pulling at it only to get small bits at a time, and it cut into my fingers causing them to bleed.

The mist whispered out again, "Sacchaan..."

Naomi pulled out the bottle of rubbing alchol and dowsed the door in it.

She quickly lit a match and tossed it on the hair. It ignited quickly and the hair burned away.

"Where are you going, Sacchan?"

I turned around to see the mist feet away from us.

"Come over here..."

We quickly opened the door, ran out of the infirmary, and the mist faded away saying, "Come over here..."

We quickly ran down the hall only to be stopped by a girl in a red dress.

She smiled and blood came pouring from her mouth.

She laughed and said, "Sacchan..."

I heard Joey yell, "Yugi! Naomi!"

The girl disapeared and I fell to the floor and immedailty threw up any remaining contents of my stomach.

Naomi did the same, after having that thing attack us from the inside and seeing the disgusting sight.

Joey and Seiko came running toward us with their shoes covered in blood.

Joey looked at us and asked, "Naomi! Yugi! Are you two alright?!"

I don't know why, but I felt anger rise within me.

Even with the pain of my bleeding fingers, I yelled out in rage, "Why didn't you come back sooner?!"

Naomi yelled with the same fury, "You said you would be right back!"

I then screamed out, "We were almost killed just now!"

Naomi imitated Seiko's voice and said, " 'Always together' my ass!"

I yelled out, "You left us all alone here, put us through all this..."

Naomi screamed out, "How could you say that?!"

Seiko was tearing up and she said, "That-"

I yelled, "Enough!"

Naomi yelled, "What's with you two, always smirking?!"

Joey looked down and said, "We only wanted you two to rest for a bit..."

He looked up and said, "And yet..."

Seiko jumped up and said, "No! Naomi would never say something like this!"

She ran away crying.

Joey looked at me and said, "Neither would Yugi. Seriously, what the hell man?!"

He quickly ran after her.

Naomi and I sat there in the floor for a while.

Why was I so angry at them?

Naomi looked at me and said, "Why did we say such horrible things to them?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know it just felt like a rage overcame me. I had no control..."

Naomi looked at me and said, "We have to apologize to them..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah..."

Naomi and I walked down the halls and saw there was two directions, the hallway to the left that led to classrooms and the stairway to the bathrooms.

I looked at her and said, "I check the hallway, why don't you check the bathroom."

She nodded and said, "We'll meet back here once we found them."

We seperated and I began walking down the hallway. I heard the sound of the clock's chime once again, only it seem more forboding than before.

Then all of a sudden, it just stops...

I shook my head and went back to walking down the hall.

I looked at my hands to see that most of the bleeding had stopped, but my hands were caked in dried blood.

I tore off part of my coat and tied them around my hands.

I was about to step into room 1-A, when I heard Naomi scream, "SEIKO! NOOOOO!"

I immediately began running back down the hall and up the stairs.

I dashed quickly into the girls restroom and...

"N-no..." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

Sitting in the open stall was Seiko, dangling from a noose.

He eyes were lifeless, her limbs limb, and her face soaked in tears.

I fell to my knees and cried, "This is my fault... I shouldn't have yelled at her..."

Naomi cried, "S-Seiko...You were smiling and laughing...Why kill yourself..."

I cried, "Why?!"

I felt the tears drench my face making a small puddle on the floor.

Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOO! SEIKOOOO! WHY?! WHY?!"

We both screamed out, shead tears, and banged our hands into the floor, knowing that Seiko was dead, and it was all our fault...


	2. Haunted Connections

**Chapter 2: Haunted Connections**

* * *

_NAOMI'S P.O.V._

* * *

"S-Seiko..." I cried out sitting in front of the stall, where her dead body dangled.

Yugi was curled up in the corner crying his eyes out. His kind hearted nature wasn't letting him rest after what happened...

We pushed her to the edge...

She's killed herself because of us.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I turned my head slightly to see a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair and eyes that looked like those belonging to a dead fish.

By that I mean they had no soul to them, not even a flicker of life.

Yugi didn't look up, he just continued his quite sobs

. I turned my attention back to Seiko taking no notice to the girl.

"It's seems like your friend was touched by that curse and in order to suddenly protect her heart, a defensive reaction occurred. She chose to commit suicide."

I shivered with more sadness, as she spoke about her.

She looked at us and said, "Now that your friend is gone... the only living beings in this school are you two...As it is now, you two will be all alone until the day you die..."

Yugi looked up and said, "What about Joey and yourself?"

She said quietly, "I died here a long time ago... As for your friend... He's in a different part of the nexus completely, you won't be able to see him any longer."

She looked at us and said, "_Sacchan..._"

And she vanished in a cloud of black mist.

* * *

_MAI'S P.O.V._

* * *

"God, why did we have to wake up in a place like this?" I said to Tea as we walked through the hallway.

She shivered and said, "I don't know. This is a school, but we were no were near one..."

She was shaking with fear as we wander the dark halls of the abandoned school.

Then out of nowhere a door opened.

Tea and I screamed, thinking that this place was abandoned.

"Two girls? What are you doing here?"

I looked at saw a woman standing in the door.

She had light brown hair and was wearing a pink outfit with a panda necklace. She looked like she was in her early 20's and gave a soft smile.

"Are you stuck here as well?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess we are. I'm Mai Valentine."

Tea still looked terrified and didn't speak a word. "This is Tea Gardner, she still is a bit shocked by this."

The woman nodded and said, "I understand, one of my students is in almost the same state."

I looked at her and said, "Your a teacher?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Ms. Yui Shishido and I teach at Kisaragi Academy in Tokyo."

I looked at her and asked, "So why are you in Domino City?"

She looked at me and said, "We were in Tokyo when the earthquake hit and the floor fell in."

I went to responded only to be stopped by a set of blood curdling screams.

Ms. Yui said, "That sounds like Naomi..."

Tea looked up and said, "Yugi! That was Yugi..."

A boy walked out of the classroom and said, "Ms. Yui, Ayumi is beginning to hyperventilate..."

She nodded and walked into the classroom. There was a girl sitting against a podium, breathing hard and fast.

The boy stood behind her and said, "I can't calm her down, and if she keeps it up, she'll faint."

Ms. Yui looked at us and asked, "Do you know anything about hyperventilating?"

Tea reached into her purse, which she had hanged on to and pulled out a small paper sack with the word, 'lunch' written on it.

She dumped the contents into her purse, handed it over to Ms. Yui, and said, "She needs to breath into this, it will bring her breathing back to normal once she calms down."

The teacher ran over to her student and handed her the sack.

The girl immediately began breathing in and out of the sack, slowly calming as she did.

The boy looked at Tea and asked, "Are you alright? You look..."

Tea ran for the back of the room and proceed to throw up.

I said, "Tea?! What's the matter?!"

The boy said, "It must be her nerves, it causing her to become physically ill."

Tea sat back with her body trembling and shaking.

I sat down next to her and said, "Tea, we're okay. We'll find Yugi and the others, I promise."

She looked up at me and said, "A-alright..."

The boy looked down at us and said, "I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma and the girl over there is our class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki. Any chance of getting you names?"

I replied, "This is Tea Gardner, and I'm Mai Valentine."

He nodded and said, "Ms. Yui, those screams earlier, one of them sounded like..."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it sounded just like Nakashima..."

I nodded and said, "And our friend Yugi..."

Ms. Yui nodded and said, "I'm going to go look for them..."

She looked at me and said, "You four stay here, I'll be back."

She began to walk for the door when, Ayumi yelled out with a wheeze, "Ms. Yui wait! Don't leave us!"

Ms. Yui looked at Ayumi who had started crying.

Yoshiki looked at the teacher and said, "It's okay, Teach. I'll keep an eye on Shinozaki."

Ms. Yui nervously said, "O-Okay..."

I looked up and said, "...Or...better yet, how about I go take a look, and you wait here?"

She yelled, "Not a chance. Until I can verify everyone's safety... I want to keep you four out of harm's way."

I sighed and said, "...Well...Okay, I guess. Be careful, though and please keep an eye out for our friends as well..."

She nodded and turned toward the door.

Ayumi screamed, "Nooooooo!"

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and said, "She'll be fine... Geez..."

She looked at me and said, "I'm counting on you, Ms. Valentine. I'll be back in no time."

I smiled and said, "No problem."

She walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

_YOSHIKI'S P.O.V._

* * *

Nearly an hour had past, and Ms. Yui has not returned.

The earth once again began so shake. I yelled, "Whoa! Another earthquake!"

Things began to fall from the ceiling on to the ground, which one landed on Mai's arm, cutting it open

. Tea screamed out, "Ahhhhh! Mai!"

Mai placed her hand on her wound and said, "I'll be fine..."

The earth began to settle and then I said, "...I think it's over..."

I looked at Ayumi who looked horrified as did Tea.

I asked, "What's wrong with you two?"

Tea replied, "I just got a really bad feeling..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "We've gotta go search for Ms. Yui."

Mai walked up still holding her hand to her arm and asked, "What if she comes back while we're gone, and we miss each other along the way?"

The two girls yelled, "We're going!"

I sighed and said, "A-All right all right already! But first we patch up Mai."

Mai nodded and said, "But if we don't have any luck finding her, let's just make sure we come back to this room, okay?"

The nodded in agreement. I tore off the bottom part of my jacket, and tied the cloth around Mai's arm, wiping up any blood that had drizzled down.

I looked at Ayumi and said, "How about... we leave her a note? Shinozaki, do you have anything I could write with?" She nodded and pulled out a pen. I picked it up and walked over to the podium.

I wrote down the note and read it aloud;

* * *

_Ms. Yui, we're gone to find you._

_If we pass each other and you see this message, wait right here._

_We'll be back._

* * *

I asked, "How's that?"

Tea sighed and said, "Blunt and kind of sloppy."

I replied, "It's you two's faults we have to leave her a message at all, you know."

Ayumi cried out, "But... she might be in trouble!"

I sighed and said, "O-Okay, okay! Just... don't cry! We'll find her!"

We walked out of the room and made our way down the hall

. We walked into a classroom down the near end of the hall.

We looked around the room and Tea said, "...It's cold in here..."

Mai nodded and said, "Not to mention dark, and scary..."

I looked at Ayumi and asked "Hey, Shinozaki do you have any more of those candles, like the one you lit during the ghost story?"

She nodded and said, "I do, but I also gave some to the others as a present."

Mai nodded and said, "How about we light one up and take a quick breather? They give off... some heat, right?"

She nodded and said, "Sure..."

She lit one of the candles and the room filled with light. We placed our hands near the candle warming them up a bit.

Ayumi smiled and said, "This candle of mine... really is kinda warm..."

Tea nodded and said, "Yeah... it is."

All of the sudden the door burst open.

We all screamed not knowing what's going on.

We ran out of there and headed down a flight of stairs.

We entered into another hallway, only this one felt off though...

We walked for a long time until...

"AHHHH!"

We all screamed for their in the floor sat four dead bodies.

I yelled, "Those...those are human bones..."

Tea cried out, "Oh, God, no..."

Ayumi threw up on the floor.

I ran to her and asked, "Ayumi, are you alright?!"

She gasped for air and said, "I'll be...fine... I'm just... hyperventilating... a little..."

She stood up and said, "Come on, we have to find Ms. Yui and the others."

A note and a bag sat next to the bodies. Mai picked up the note and the bag.

She opened the bag and said, "It's student ID tags... Why pick these up? I mean that just sick!"

She unrolled the note and read it aloud;

* * *

_Collect and burn the name tags..._

_Set our spirits free of this hell..._

_Burn them when you escape..._

_Set us free from..._

* * *

She looked up and said, "The rest is covered in dried blood... What the hell do they mean set our spirits free?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not quite sure, but let's pick up the tags and honor their last wish..."

Tea asked, "What are we standing around for?! Let's get out of here!"

I nodded and said, "A-Alright already!"

We took one step and I hear a voice say, "_Ki...gi..za...mi..._"

Mai looked at me and asked, "Did you just..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "We got to get away from here."

I nodded and said, "O-Okay..."

We continued down the hallway until we came across another body, but this one hand a large note next to it.

I picked it up and read it aloud;

* * *

_I ate my friend today._

_What else was I supposed to do? I was starving._

_We both were. And there's no food here. So we decided, together, that one of us should try to live just a little bit longer._

_If I ever get home, I'm supposed to tell all the the people waiting for us what happened._

_We left it all up to a game of rock-paper-scissors. Loser eats winner._

_And I lost._

_I felt her blood going down my throat, quenching my thirst. And her meat was supple and satisfying._

_But that blood and that meat was once my friend. Up until just a few hours before, I'd been talking with her._

_As I feasted, I just kept thinking, this food used to be a person. Before I tore it apart, it all worked together to sustain a life._

_And every time I thought about that, I just started crying... and I couldn't stop._

_I wanted some part of her to be with me even after she died, so I decided to keep one of her eyeballs._

_And I thought maybe I should write all of this down, to help preserve some small portion of my sanity._

* * *

"Good God... What kind of hell are we in?!" Mai asked with a horrified look on her face.

I dropped the note and said, "I'm not sure... But let try to find the others and get the hell out of here!"

Tea and Ayumi fell to there knees gripping their heads in pain.

Mai looked at them and asked, "What's wrong?!"

Tea cried out, "Don't look...Don't look in his eyes!"

I stared and asked, "Who's eyes?"

"_Give it back.._." A boy's voice said.

I turned around to see a boy sitting in the corner of the hall, but he was glowing and had bloody cuts all through his body.

He stared into the floor and said, "_Give it back..." _

I yelled out, "What the hell is that?!"

Ayumi yelled, "STAY BACK!"

We slowly backed away from the apparition and began walking down another hall.

All of a sudden, Ayumi and Tea stopped dead in there tracks.

Mai looked at them and asked, "Wh-What is it...?"

They remained unresponsive for a while, then out of no where, they push us down and run off as fast as they could.

I yelled, "Hey Shinozaki! Tea! Where are you two going?!"

They ran out the hall into a room.

I looked at Mai and asked, "What the hell was that about?"

She shrugged and said, "This place has really gotten to them..."

We stood up and we followed them into the room they had entered.

We found them standing in the corner of the room staring into nothing.

I yelled out, "Shinozaki! Tea! There you are! What are you two do-"

Ayumi yelled at the top of her lungs, "NO ONE IS SAYING THAT!"

Tea mumbled out in a disturbed voice, "Today is my daughter's birthday. She's turning seven. We're going out together to celebrate."

Then Ayumi screamed out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S DISGUSTING! AAAAHH!"

Tea then screamed out in the same manor, "WHY ARE YOU BOTH LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

The fell to their knees, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Mai stepped up and said, "Tea... Ayumi... Are you ok?"

The looked up, smiled, and Tea said, "Oh, we're okay. Why do you ask?"

Ayumi looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I replied, "Uhh... You two were saying some pretty weird stuff just now..."

The gave us questionable looks.

They weren't aware of what they were doing?!

It must be the pressure. Their nerves are probably shot to hell by now...

Mai gave a small laugh and said, "Uh, never mind that. Probably just our imaginations. Don't worry about it."

We walked out of the room to see the ghost from before waiting for us.

We ran back in the room and Mai said, "It's that ghost from before! ... It left the other hall!"

Ayumi gasped out, "Don't let it touch you!"

We ran past the ghost as fast as we could.

We ran up the stairs to see another body laying in the floor.

Mai picked up the tag and places it into the bag with the others, but as she closed it, a voice whispered out, "_Ki...za...mi..._"

I looked at the girls and asked, "Did you just hear a voice just now?"

They all nodded and Tea said, "I wonder what happened to him... I get the feeling he was surprised. I think he died quickly, and suddenly..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "I'm getting that feeling too... It's like I can see it..."

We walked up the stairs found ourselves in some bathrooms. We walked into the girls restroom and found two dark stains on the floor in the shape of people.

Ayumi looked at it and asked, "Wh-What's... this...?"

I looked at it and said, "Hmm... Seems stained, but with what?"

Mai nodded and said, "Almost looks like a... a person..."

Tea looked at it and said, "Somebody... Somebody died here... I can hear her voice..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "As do I..."

Their eyes regained that hollow look from earlier and Ayumi yelled, "No... No, please... Don't...!"

I looked at them and asked, "What wr-"

They both screamed out like they were in pain.

The door of one of the stalls opened on it's own.

Mai said, "Wh-Whoa..."

The two girls fall to their knees gasping for breath.

Then I heard two people screaming out in agony, "_SEEEIIIKKKOOOOO!_"

The girls both screamed out, "NOOOOO!"

Ayumi and Tea jump up and run out of the room as fast as they could.

Mai yelled, "Dammit all! What the hell is going on around here?!"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure but we need to check on them. They aren't in the best state of mind."

We walked out into the hall and we found them staring blankly into a wall, with a creepy smiles on.

I looked at Ayumi and asked, "Are you all right, Shinozaki?"

Mai looked at Tea and said, "Tea, you need to snap out of this!"

Their eyes lost all life like before when...

"Bring me more! You'll do whatever I ask of you!" Tea yelled in anger.

Ayumi yelled with the same fury, "I don't care if you're innocent! You're listed as 'buried alive,' aren't you?!"

Tea screamed out, "They're mine! I'm sure as hell not sharing with the likes of you!"

Then they spoke in unison, "Cleanup is a real pain in the ass, too, you know. Have some PITY!"

Then they blinked and Ayumi looked at me and asked, "What's up?"

Tea nodded and asked, "What's going on?"

Mai and I was complete speechless.

I can't believe they don't remember any of it.

I went to say something, but then the two girls pushed me and Mai down.

I yelled, "The hell...? That really hurt!"

Ayumi yelled, "I believed in you!"

The same glossy looked reappeared in their eyes. This was not good.

Tea cried, "Why doesn't anybody listen to me?!"

Mai looked at them and asked, "What the hell are you two talking about?!"

I yelled out, "We don't understand a single word you two are saying!"

The girls begin laughing manically, with the blank stares directed at us.

We backed away from the girls and I whispered out, "...God...dammit..."

I turned around to see there was a note on the wall that wasn't there before.

I read it aloud;

* * *

_Those poor girls. They lost their minds and will never get them back._

_Possession is a frightful thing. To have your thoughts pushed deep down into the pit of your soul, and someone else's take their place..._

* * *

"Possession..." Mai whispered out.

I nodded and said, "I want to help them, but..."

She nodded and said, "We don't know how to even reach them..."

We walked back into the girls restroom, and opened the stall from before.

Mai yelled, "Wh-What the hell? The stall is pitch black inside..."

All of a sudden a key rolls out and the stall door slams. I picked up the key, read the tag on it, and said, "We have the key to the infirmary, where ever that is..."

We turned to go out of the bathroom and I said in a whisper, "Shinozaki..."

Mai looked at me and said, "You have feeling for her, don't you?"

I felt my face flush and said, "No! No! Where just friends, honest!"

Mai winked and said, "Yoshiki, clearly you do like her, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing."

I just kept my mouth closed, for a while and looked into the mirror for a while.

I looked at her said, "I feel like I'm losing my mind. Why is this happening to us...?"

Mai sighed and said, "I don't know. Before we were just doing a charm and..."

I looked at her and asked, "Was it this charm?"

I held up my piece of Sachiko charm.

Mai's eyes widen and she nodded.

I said, "That can't be a coincidence. We both doing the same charm and both of us being brought here."

I heard screams and the two girls barged right in.

Ayumi yelled, "Why the hell are you doing this?! Answer me!"

I looked at her and said, "Ayumi..."

Mai and I hugged on to them. I cried out, "Please... come back to me... Ayumi..."

Mai said to Tea, "We're going to find all our friends and get out of this horrible place, okay?"

Then I said, "There's no reason... no reason for you two to stay like this! Come back to me Shinozaki..."

For a moment they past out, and when they awoke, they looked normal again.

* * *

_TEA'S P.O.V._

* * *

I woke up in Mai's arms, with one hell of a headache.

I looked over and saw that Yoshiki was hugging on Ayumi.

She mumbled out, "...So...warm..."

She looked up at him and said, "Kishinuma? Tea? Mai? Where... What...?"

I sighed and said, "That what I like to know..."

Yoshiki smiled and said, "Shinozaki! You're...!"

She shoved him off of her and stood up.

He yelled, "Owww! Is it you two? Are you two back?!"

I got up and and said. "Huh? Wh-What do you...?"

Mai looked at us and said, "We'll explain..."

* * *

**ONE VERY LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

We all sat in the floor. I still a little shocked about what happened, and they were shocked to find out what we learned.

I still can't believe I was possessed, it just doesn't seem possible.

Yoshiki looked at me and said, "...So what you're saying.."

I nodded and said, "Yeah. So far, all the corpses we've found in here have been people we've never met before."

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki and said, "But those stains... was left behind by people really close to us... people whose minds were completely filled with the pain and agony of death. And the then the next thing I knew... I was in your arms... and you were squeezing the life out of me..."

Mai gave small little snicker and Yoshiki blushed a bit.

He looked up and said, "Someone close to us, huh... I really hope that just this once that both your intuitions are wrong..."

I looked up and said, "But I could feel all her pain. I was freezing cold... except, my throat was so hot, it felt like it was on fire and then I voided my bowels... and everything went dark... No matter how hard I struggled, my arms and my legs just wouldn't move. I wanted to yell out, 'Help me!'...but I had no voice. I was scared... and the pain was so excruciating..."

I started crying into Mai's shoulder.

She petted my back and said, "Calm down, Tea. That wasn't you. You're still alive."

I dried some tears and said, "I know..."

Ayumi sighed and said, "...Well, we've searched the whole building. Ms. Yui is really nowhere to be found."

Yoshiki held up a key and said, "We could try the infirmary, maybe she got locked in."

I nodded and said, "Then let's get moving."

We began walking down the hall and found the infirmary.

As we approached I heard giddy conversation and laughter coming from within the locked room.

"Eheheh... Really?! Eheheh..."

I looked at Mai and said, "That sounds like Serenity."

"And Mayu!" Ayumi said. Yoshiki unlocked the door and we walked inside.

We walked in to see Serenity and who I presumed to be Mayu sitting in chairs, talking to two ghost.

One had it eye missing and the other head had been almost cut off.

Mayu smiled and said, "That's right. It's the same for me! I love my school. Eheheh."

I yelled, "Serenity! Mayu! Get away!"

Yoshiki yelled, "You two need to run, quickly!"

Serenity smiled and said, "And my homeroom teacher's the best! But I guess you feel the same way about yours too, huh?"

The ghost girls giggled at what she said.

Mai yelled, "Hey you two! Snap out of it!"

Ayumi yelled, "Mayu, it's us, okay?"

Mayu and Serenity looked at us and Mayu said, "Ayumi... Yoshiki..."

Serenity said, "Tea? Mai?"

I nodded and said, "Can you two stand? Come on, we're right here..."

Mayu smiled and said, "No, we're okay. Believe it or not, these really aren't bad kids."

Serenity nodded and said, "They've just been through some horrible experiences. Here, read this, and you'll see what I mean."

She handed Mai a piece of paper and she began to read it aloud;

* * *

_Heavenly Post_

_Kidnapping Ends In Death_

_The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the hands of the instructor found in the room with them._

_The scissors he held are confirmed to have been used to cut out the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking._

_One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body._

_The Heavenly Host Elementary students pictured here are the four who were found in that basement room._

* * *

She looked up and said, "The rest is tore off...But look at the pictures..."

I looked at the photos and gasped.

"These ghost... have the same faces and uniforms... as the children in these photographs..." Yoshiki said with a stutter.

Ayumi nodded and said, "The ghost that was chasing us on the the first floor earlier...is one of them, too..."

Mayu looked at the ghost and said, "We can't ignore these poor souls."

Serenity nodded and said, "That why... Mayu and I are going to stay with them..."

Mai looked at her and said, "I don't think that's a good idea. You two need to get out of this room."

I nodded and said, "Think about Joey and Tristen..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "Mayu, think about Sakutaro."

She whispered, "Shige-nii..."

All of a sudden the two fell unconscious and now floated next to the ghost.

I yelled, "NO! STOP!"

Yoshiki yelled out, "H-Hey, what's going on?!"

We got sent flying back a few feet.

Mai yelled, "Dammit, what the did they do?!"

We were forced out of the room.

We sat in the hall for a moment and then Ayumi said with a chatter, "I'm so cold... I feel like I'm freezing..."

I said, "We can't even touch them, much less get them down. So what the hell DO we do?!"

Mai yelled out, "I don't know... but we have to do something... We have to!"

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and myself and said, "Wh-Whoa... Your noses are bleeding.."

I placed my hand on my face and sure enough I felt the stickiness of the blood dripping from my nose.

I pulled out some tissues and handed some to Ayumi, who's nose bleed was rather large.

"Hello."

We turned our heads to see a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair and eyes that looked like those belonging to a dead fish.

"You've only just arrived at this school, have you not?" She asked.

Yoshiki nodded and said, "That's right. Were you brought here against your will, too? I can't say I recognize your uniform..."

She looked up and said, "Actually. I died here quite a while ago. I came in search of someone very important to me, you see."

Mai and Yoshiki fell back a bit, but me and Ayumi stood firm in front of the spirit girl.

Ayumi looked at her and asked, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Naho, would it?"

I looked at her and said, "Naho! The one who posted the charm?!"

The ghost nodded and said, "It is."

Mai looked at me and said, "Wait, you two the ghost girl?"

We nodded and I said, "She's Naho Saenoki, a high school paranormalist."

Yoshiki looked at Naho and said, "...I think... she was on TV receiving some kind of award last year. She's an author, right?"

Ayumi nodded and said, "She's also has a popular homepage with lots of information on paranormal studies and occultism."

Mai looked at me and said, "Tea, I didn't know you read this paranormal stuff."

I smirked and said, "There's more to me than meets the eye. Besides how do you think I found out about the charm?"

Ayumi smiled and said, "I'm honored to meet you, Naho, I love your website."

Naho looked at us and said, "That's very flattering. Though I'm afraid you won't be seeing anymore updates from me..."

I looked up and said, "Your last post was about the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm. I was wondering what happened to you since then. I never imagined it was anything like this, though..."

Mai stepped up and said, "Sorry to interrupt the fan girls, but did you 'came' here in search of someone?"

Naho nodded and said, "Yes, I did."

Yoshiki then asked, "So you came here of your own volition? On purpose?! There's... away to do that?"

Naho looked down and said, "That's... not something I can talk about. I'm sorry. But the greater concern right now is your friends."

I yelled, "That's right... Do you have any idea what we can do to save them?!"

She replied, "Before I died here, I searched high and low for any means of escape. In the process, I learned that these closed spaces were given the form of Heavenly Host Elementary School through the sorrow and agony of its victims. Victims of an incident that occurred thirty years before our time. Four children kidnapped, with broken bodies later found in this very building. Those children are the ones giving shape to this nexus."

Yoshiki nodded and said, "The four kids pictured in that newspaper article."

Ayumi nodded and said, "It...sure seems like it."

Naho turned around and said, "Unfortunately, this place took its toll on me, and I died before I was able to make my escape. But the key seems to lie with those children. If they can be put to rest, there just might be a way out of here. Without all that sorrow and agony to sustain them, these closed spaces would start to break down. All this pointless suffering would come to an end, and we'd be released from this hell. That's my theory anyway."

Mai responded, "Yeah, but put them to rest? How the hell do we do that?!"

Naho replied, "Give them closure. What they lack is any remorse or regret from the one who killed them."

I looked in horror and said, "The one who killed them? ...Are you saying?!"

Naho nodded and said, "Yes. The murder is in the school as well."

We all gasped and Yoshiki said, "Seriously?!"

Mai asked, "How are we supposed to get someone like that to express remorse? Where would we even begin?!"

Then I heard the cries of the two girls trapped in there with the spirits.

Naho looked back at us and said, "You need to do whatever you can, and do it quickly. If you don't, those two spirits are going to hurt your friends."

Ayumi nodded and said, "We will. We'll think of something. I guess the first order of business is actually finding the killer..."

We all began to run down the halls looking for this mad man.

We were walking through a stairway when we came across a dolls head. As soon as I touched it, I heard a little voice echo through my mind, and it was saying over and over.

I whispered out, "I hear a voice..."

Mai said, "Return... my body? That's really creepy..."

I put the head into my purse and the voice stopped all together.

Ayumi looked up the stairs and said, "Come on, we don't have much time!"

We stared running again looking through the halls for this man, until I came a cross something lying in the floor.

I stopped and stared at the object, not knowing what it was, for it lingered in shadow.

The group turned around and walked near me.

I slowly picked up the object, revealing a severed doll's body.

Another voice began to speak of its sole desire.

Ayumi said, "Give me back my head? It's just like before."

I pulled out the head and placed it on its' body.

As I did this it actually began to speak for itself in a cold, methodical, and high pitched voice. "_To have killed children so brutally... I was not in my right mind... I did not want them to die... I was scared too... I am sorry... I am sorry... So very sorry... I am actually a good person... I am sorry... I am sorry... So very sorry... _"

Yoshiki looked at the doll and asked, "Did this doll... belong to the murderer?"

Mai sneered and said, "Doesn't it kind of piss you off? Like, it's just playing around, and saying what we want to hear..."

The doll continues to say, "_I am sorry... I am sorry... So very sorry..._"

I yell, "We don't need this thing!"

Yoshiki yells, "Wait! Don't you think... it might count as repentance from the murderer?"

I growl out, "I'll never forgive him... no matter what he says..."

We made our way back to the infirmary and stood once more in front of the two ghost girls.

The girls we're still unconscious and floated above the floor.

Yoshiki yelled, "Haven't you ghost done enough already?! I don't know about everything that happened to you, and yeah, I get that it was really horrible, but you're cursing and killing innocent people who had nothing to do with any of it! What the hell is that suppose to accomplish?!"

The room began shaking as the spirits filled with rage.

I yelled, "Stop Yoshiki! If you make them mad, they'll shut us out again!"

Ayumi looked at the ghost and said, "Come on, you two... I have something you need to hear, okay? Just listen!"

I held up the doll and the penitent spirit began to speak.

The spirits began to cry out in sadness and I said, "You can rest peacefully now, okay? You don't have to keep suffering."

Mai nodded and said, "The horrible things that happened to you are all in the past. Your loved ones... Your parents are waiting for you. Go to them now!"

Ayumi looked at them and said, "Please? I know you can do it. Let go of those girls. Let go of Suzumoto and Serenity."

As soon as she said that the spirits broke through the door and took them into the hallway.

I heard a hiss, then the screams of the girls, a loud splat, and then silence.

I threw the doll as far away as I could, knowing it cause all of this.

We ran out into the hallway and...

"No... Not them... No... NO!" I cried as I saw the remains of the two girls splattered against the wall.

Mai looked at it and said, "Wh-What the hell?!"

Yoshiki stuttered out, "This isn't... It couldn't be... Suzu-"

I screamed out, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

_YOSHIKI'S P.O.V._

* * *

I ran in front of Tea and Ayumi and said, "Don't look! Come on, let's get away from here!"

Ayumi and Tea both yell out, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

The two girls ran off as fast as they could.

I yelled, "Tea! Shinozaki! Come back! Mai, help me out here... Mai?"

I turned around to see Mai lying in the floor with a small stream of blood rolling down her head.

I ran over to her and said, "Mai! Wake up Mai! Tea and Ayumi need... I'm really starting to lose it, Mai... I need your help..."

I heard a groan and saw a giant man with a sludge hammer standing above me.

With one quick movement he hit me, and everything went dark...


	3. Believing The Impossible

**Chapter 3: Believing The Impossible**

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

* * *

We sat there weeping over the loss of our friend, when out of no where, Naomi's phone begins to ring.

She picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

"Uh... Hello?" She said, wiping away part of her tears.

A unfamiliar voice replied, "h_ e l p ... m e...h_ e l p ... m e...__"

Then the voice changed and it said, "_Naomi? Are you there?! Answer me! Please!_"

I said, "That's Aunt Namine!"

Naomi said, "Mom...? Mom! Mom! Mom, it's me! Yugi and I are in real trouble!"

My aunt cried out, "_Naomi! Please, just let me hear your voice!_"

We sat there shocked that she couldn't hear us. "_Please... Just say something! I'm your mom, Naomi! God, please... don't let anything have happened to her!" _

Then the voice changed again and it said, "_Yugi! Answer me...Please..._"

I whispered out, "G-Grandpa...I'm here! I'm..."

I heard him cry out, "_Please be alright... Please...I can't live without you... Yugi.._."

I yelled, "Grandpa!"

The voice was back to it's original state and continued to say over and over, "_H__ e l p ... m e...h_ e l p ... m e...__h_ e l p ... m e...h_ e l p ... m e...__"

She slammed the phone closed and threw it across the room.

She looked back up at Seiko and began to weep once more.

She cried out, "You said we'd make it out of here... together... Why would you kill yourself?! What happened?! What... did you see...?"

I hear the ring of the clock once more this time I felt my self grow dizzy and I fell to the floor.

The last thing I saw before pasting out, was the girl in the red dress and she said to us, "_Time to play with Oni-chan and Onee-chan.._"

She laughed and my world went black.

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

* * *

"Seto, where are we?" Mokuba asked as we stood in the darkened room.

I pulled out my phone and tried to use it like a light. It was dim, but it served it's purpose and illuminated part of the room.

We stood in a classroom, a fairly poor one at that. It was covered in dust, filled with broken desk, and floorboards were tore up everywhere.

I looked on the desk and saw there was a candle and a small box of matches.

I lit the candle and closed my phone conserving the battery in case I need to make a call.

I looked at Mokuba and said, "I'm not sure, but I definitely know were not at Yugi's anymore. Speaking of which, where are the rest of the geek squad?"

We walked to a door and saw a light turn on.

I heard a teen's voice say, "You're doing great, Yuka. I'm really impressed how long you've gone without crying."

A little girl's voice replied with a whimper, "Uh-huh. I'm not crying. I'm not..."

I opened the door and said, "Hello?"

There was a brown haired teenage boy in a school uniform, next to him stood a little girl with similar features and and blue dress on.

The boy looked at me and said, "Hi... You got stuck here too?"

I nodded and said, "Me and my brother."

Mokuba walked in and said, "Whoa... I though this place was abandoned."

The girl looked at Mokuba and said, "Um... Hello, I'm Yuka Mochida."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Yuka! I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

The older teen looked down and said, "Kaiba? As in Kaiba Corp.?"

He nodded and said, "My brother owns it."

He looked at me and said, "Your Seto Kaiba! The world famous duelist! Where are my manors... I'm Satoshi Mochida."

I smirked and said, "Well, I guess she your sister, right?"

Satoshi nods and said, "Yeah, we were in our classroom when the floor collapsed in. But this place isn't our school, the desk are too small, and I don't even think we're in Tokyo."

I gawked at him and said, "Tokyo? What are you talking about? The earthquake was in Domino City."

He stared at me wide eyed and said, "This doesn't make sense. Where are we exactly?!"

"Heavenly Host Elementary School."

I turned to see Wheeler standing in the door holding his stomach tight.

Mokuba looked at him and said, "Joey?! Are you alright?!"

He nodded and said, "I'm fine. Just a bit sick..."

I looked at him and saw the red gunk that covered his shoes.

I asked, "What is that?"

He looked up and said, "You really don't want to know."

Satoshi looked at him and said, "Heavenly Host?! But that was tore down 30 years ago!"

He leaned against a wall and said, "This place is real alright... It so real it makes my skin crawl."

I looked at him and said, "Then how are we here Wheeler?! This building was tore down, then why are we standing in it?!"

He looked up and said, "I don't know how! But we are... We are in this horrible place..."

He looked down frighten with terrible trembles running through his body.

Yuka looked at him and said, "What wrong with him Big Brother?"

Satoshi looked at Wheeler and said, "I think he's in a state of shock."

Wheeler fell to his knees and empty the contents of his stomach on the floor.

Mokuba ran over to him and said, "Joey, your not alright. What happened?"

He looked up and said, "Yugi, Naomi, Seiko, and I all found each other, we wandered through the halls, until we found a infirmary. Yugi had hit his head, so Seiko and I left him in there with Naomi, but when we came back, the two screamed at us, for them almost getting killed. Seiko ran away crying and I chased after her. I ran down a hall and then... Nothing... I can't remember anything else."

Satoshi said, "You saw Naomi and Seiko?!"

He nodded and said, "Yes, but I can't seem to find them anymore."

I asked, "Then where's Yugi?"

He shook his head and said, "I think he's in a different closed space than us."

I asked, "What the hell is a closed space?!"

"_I can answer that.._."

A blue flame appeared in the front of the room.

The two younger kids hid behind us, Wheeler stated put where he was just looking at the flame.

I yelled, "This can't be real..."

The flame replied, "_Oh, but I am. Just ask your friend here, he's seen some of the souls that wander these halls_."

Satoshi stutter out, "Souls...? Your a g-ghost?!"

I looked at him and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Satoshi. They are no such..."

The voice from the flame yelled, "_QUIET YOU FOOL! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU SPEAK!_"

The room shook as it yelled.

Wheeler looked at it and said, "Continue spirit..."

The flame glowed a bit brighter and said, "_I am just like you all... brought here against my will... and confined..._"

Mokuba said, "Confined? You mean there's no way out?!"

It replied, "_I'm afraid not. This school exist in a reality all its own, cut off from the world you know. This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus... multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another... created by powerful, vengeful spirits. We call them the closed spaces. Your friends are here as well, they are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy, meaning you cannot meet them unless you find away through the spaces_."

Wheeler stood up and said, "Thank you..."

The flame began to fade and said, "_I hope you do escape... Burn the tags... Set us free from this hell..._"

The flame completely vanished and a Student ID card fell to the floor.

Wheeler looked up and said, "That what a closed space is. Now, we need to find the others and find a way to get the hell out of here..."

I shook my head and said, "That thing... it was real... It was freaking real?!"

Wheeler looked at me and said, "Yes Kaiba, it was real, and it was one of the good ones. Now let's leave before the bad ones find us."

He picked up the ID card and put it into a bag and said, "To set them free, we need burn their name tag back home, so they can move on."

Satoshi nodded and said, "You have quite a bit..."

Wheeler nodded and said, "Too many for my liking..."

We walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Yuka stopped, looked at Satoshi, and said, "Big Brother, I've got something for you."

She handed a small bottle to Satoshi, it contained small purple beads.

Satoshi smiled and said, "Oh, what a cute little bottle."

She smiled and said, "Well, you see... It's my secret charm. It's full of scented beads."

Satoshi smelled it and said, "Hey, caramel! That smells really good!"

She smiled and said, "Isn't it neat? See, caramel flavor is special. It protects you from accidents, and shields you from danger. That's why I want you to have it!"

Satoshi replied, "This place frightening you? Don't worry, I'll be all right. You should hang onto it yourself."

She sighed and said, "Ummm... but I really don't mind. You take it! I don't want anything to happen to my big brother..."

Satoshi smiled and said, "All right, Yuka."

We continued to walked down the hall to a small room, which we entered.

I was still trying to wrap my head around this, ghost concept...

Wait, ghost are the dead...

That means people died here...

Satoshi yelled, "AHHH!"

I looked and saw what he was screaming at.

There was a corpse lying in the floor, practically a pile of decaying flesh, and there was a large rod running through it's head, meaning this was no accident.

I yelled, "Mokuba don't look..."

It was too late for that, Mokuba and Yuka both were crying at the sight of the dead body.

"Dammit all to hell... Why does there have to be so many?" Wheeler said looking at the corpse.

I looked at him and said, "They're more?!"

He nodded and said softy, "This place is filled with them. This place has so many vengeful spirits that kill, and others subcome to the darkness and kill for them having no recolection of doing so. I seen so many dead bodies today... It's sicking... And one of the worst things is this one is timid to some of the others..."

A dead body...

An actual dead body...

Am I going to end up like this too?

Are all of us going to die here?

"Big Brother?" Yuka looked at Satoshi and said, "I got go potty..."

Now that was unexpected...

Satoshi said, "Then let's find a bathroom, and get out of this room."

We all nodded and we began to exit the room entered a large hallway.

All of a sudden a ghost child appeared.

He was rather young and had blood drizzling from his mouth.

He looked at me, Wheeler, and Satoshi, and said, "_Youhh pay Oni-chans.._."

I said, "He's staring right at us!"

I tried to run but...

Satoshi yelled, "I can't move!"

Joey yelled, "What the hell is happening to us?!"

The child mumbled out, "_Come... wihh... me..._"

I couldn't control my actions and I began to walk closer to him, and the edge of a large hole.

Mokuba yelled, "SETO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

I said, "Stay back you two! We aren't doing this!"

We got even closer and Satoshi tripped dropping the scented beads.

The ghost boy picked it up and smelled it.

All of the sudden we could move again and we backed away from the edge as fast as we could.

The boy sniffed the bottle and disappeared with it.

Mokuba ran up to me and asked, "Seto are you alright?!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah..."

Satoshi looked at Yuka and said, "Sorry Yuka. Looks like your charm's been taken."

Yuka hugged her brother and said, "I don't care about that! Just don't die, Big Brother! Don't die any of you!"

She cried fearing for all of our safety, even though we only met moments ago.

I place a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere."

She looked at me and said, "Uh-huh..."

I looked on the ground and saw a silver little key in the dusty floor.

I picked it up and said, "Any clue what room this unlocks?"

Wheeler looked at it and said, "It's the Infirmary Key, but the thing is Yugi had that key."

I sighed and said, "He might have dropped it, let go and check if they are there."

We walked down the halls seeing more bodies as we went.

Wheeler wasn't kidding, this is sicking.

We finally made it to the infirmary to see one of the walls had been splattered with two bodies.

I couldn't hold it back any longer... I hid behind the corner and threw up.

What kind of hell is this place?!

Who would do that them?!

Mokuba walked next to me and said, "Seto? Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded and said, "It's just... sick..."

Mokuba nodded and said, "Come on, let get inside the infirmary."

We walked into the room and I heard a voice whisper, "_I'm so sorry, Seiko.._."

Satoshi gasped and said, "That sounds like... Naomi..."

I looked around the room and there was not a body to be seen.

I looked up and said, "It could have come from upstairs."

Wheeler nodded and said, "There's a bathroom upstairs too."

We looked at Yuka would was still holding it.

Satoshi nodded and said, "Then let's go."

* * *

_MAI'S P.O.V._

* * *

Man, I have a killer headache.

I opened my eyes to see I was in an unfamiliar room.

I asked, "Wh-Where... am I...?"

"That's what I like to know..."

I turned around to see Yoshiki sitting next to me with a stream of blood rolling down his head.

Next to him sat another person who's multi-color hair can't be mistaken.

"Yugi?"

He shook his head and said, "I am Yami..."

"But how..."

He said with a grunt, "I'm not sure how... But we're separate..."

A small trickle of blood streamed from his forehead.

I yelled, "Yami! Yoshiki! Your heads..."

Yoshiki shook his head and said, "Your's was worse Mai, so I dealt with it first..."

Then I realized there was a piece of cloth tied around my head, and the majority of it was wet.

"What the hell happen to us?"

Yoshiki replied, "Some guy with a sludge hammer knocked us out, and we woke up here."

Yami sat up a bit more and writhed with pain. "God... my head... is pounding..."

Then I heard the eerie laughter of children and the three spirits from before appeared around us.

I yelled, "It's...you! Where the hell... did you take us?!"

They did not reply, the just continued to laugh with out cause or reason.

Yoshiki yelled, "Where... Where's Shinozaki and Tea?!"

Yami gawked and said, "You saw Tea?!"

They laughed even more like they were enjoying our pain.

Then they vanished without a trace, leaving us alone again in the unfamiliar room.

I whispered out, "What the hell was that about?!"

Yoshiki shook his head and said, "I'm not sure..."

Then all of a sudden, I felt my ability to move leave me.

I looked at Yoshiki and Yami who were both in a panic. They couldn't move either.

All of a sudden a man walked in with a large sludge hammer, and his eyes glowing with bloody tears.

Yoshiki yelled out, "STAY BACK!"

I yelled out, "Yoshiki, I can't move!"

Yami yelled, "What the hell is he?!"

The man lifted the hammer above me and I screamed, "GOD NOOOOO!"

And with that the man smacked his mighty hammer down and I felt my self slip into the darkness once more...

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

* * *

"Here it is." Joey said as we approached the top floor.

As we walked a piece of newspaper rested on the floor. "What's this?"

I picked it up and began reading it aloud;

* * *

_Heavenly Post_

_Four Children Abducted &amp; Killed - Follow up Report_

_The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the hands of the instructor found in the room with them._

_A large pair of sewing scissors were found in his possession and these were confirmed to be the tool used to cut out the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking._

_One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body._

_Of these children, one was - when investigators arrived at the scene of the crime._

_The Heavenly Host Elementary students pictured here are the four who were found in that basement room._

* * *

I looked up and said, "The rest is illegible, I can't read it..."

I looked at the photos and gasped in shock...

"Satoshi? What's wrong?"

I showed them the picture and said, "The ghost boy from before... He's one of the victims..."

Kaiba stared at the picture and said, "But those murders happened thirty years ago... God, that's the girl from before, the one in the red dress!"

Joey looked at the girl and said, "Strange their names were smeared out, like someone was trying to hide their identities..."

I nodded and said, "Let's get moving..."

We walked a few step more and then I heard a voice scream out, "_I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE_!"

Joey looked up and said, "That's Seiko! Come on! Let's hurry!"

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could.

I saw the boys bathroom was nailed shut and the girls was perfectly fine.

I sighed and said, "These close spaces are really getting to me."

I looked at my little sister and said, "The bathroom's right there, go ahead and go Yuka."

She nodded and said, "That's a relief..."

She ran into the girls room in a hurry.

Kaiba sighed and said, "I never imagined a place like this existed..."

Joey smirked and said, "Maybe next time we talk about Yami, you'll be a little opened minded."

Kaiba sneered and said, "There may be ghost, but it will take a hell of a lot more for you to prove that Yami exist, Wheeler."

Yuka walked out with her head hanging low.

Mokuba looked at her and said, "Done already?"

She shook her head and said, "I couldn't go..."

I looked at her and asked, "Why not?"

She pointed into the restroom and said, "Look..."

I walked into the restroom and saw the majority of the was collapsed in as was the stalls.

I walked back out and said, "You weren't kidding. You really couldn't go!"

Kaiba and Joey looked at me with a questionable look.

"The floor is all but collapsed in as is the stalls..."

Joey sighed and said, "We could try to find another bathroom."

Kaiba nodded and said, "This is a school so there bound to be multiple restrooms."

I nodded and said, "Then let's take a look."

As we walked down the stairs I heard the click of a camera going off and saw a flash.

Mokuba looked around and asked, "Is someone taking a picture?"

We all bit down the hall and I saw Morishige and a boy with white hair kneeling before a the blood splattered walls with a phones out.

I said, "Morishige! You're okay!"

Joey looked at the boy with white hair and said, "Bakura! Thank God your alright!"

They both stood up and Morishige said, "M-Mochida! You as well! But if I may ask who are your friends?"

The white haired boy smiled and said, "Those are my friends I was telling you about, Morishige. Joey, Kaiba, and Mokuba, it good to see you alright."

I looked at the white hair boy and asked, "Who are you exactly?"

He smiled and said, "Pardon my manors, I'm Ryou Bakura."

Morishige nodded and said, "And I am Sakutaro Morishige. Honored to make your acquaintance."

Bakura smiled and said, "I'm so relieved to encounter someone else from home..."

Joey nodded and said, "Yeah..."

We turned and once again saw the remains splattered against the wall. Morishige sighed and said, "It's an awful sight, isn't it? Seems like pulverized human remains to me. There's a bit of breast meat mixed in, so I'm guessing female."

Bakura nodded and said, "But this isn't just one body... there two here... I never thought I'd see something so horrific. Makes me want to throw up."

I nodded and said, "Y-Yeah. At any rate. I'm glad you two are all right. Have you guys found anyone else?"

Morishige shook his head and said, "I'm afraid we haven't. We only just awoke in here a short while ago, and haven't encountered anyone else."

We all looked down disappointed.

I looked up and said, "How about you come with us and we help you two search?"

Bakura shook his head and said, "No... if we're split up, that raises the odds of stumbling upon someone else."

Morishige nodded and said, "Bakura and I will continue to search on our own."

Kaiba nodded and said, "All right. Then how about we designate the infirmary as an official rendezvous point? If you find any of the others, tell them we'll all be gathering together there. And we'll do the same. Sound good?"

Bakura nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Morishige and Bakura waved and began walking down the halls again.

Yuka gave a small sob and said, "Those boys... They were... taking..."

I shook my head and said, "I'm sure it wasn't wasn't what it looked like. Come on, let's go, okay?"

Yuka nodded and we all began walking once more. We walked through a hall we already past by and..."Wha..?! The hallway got bigger! How that possible Seto?!"

Mokuba asked as we stared at the new hall. He shook his head and said, "I don't Mokuba... Everything I ever knew is being questioned here..."

At the end of the new hall sat a large door, which had a sign above it that read, 'Second Wing'.

We opened the door and found ourselves outside on a little walkway between the building, that protected us from the rain.

Joey looked at the second part of the building and said, " 'Second Wing' huh? Can't imagine this building being this big."

Yuka looked up at me and said, "I can't hold it much longer..."

I looked at her and said, "Why don't you go out there? We can wait back inside for you."

She nods and said, "Okay..."

Mokuba looked at Yuka and said, "I'm going to go too. If that's okay..."

She gave a small smile and said, "Alright, you can go over there, and I can go over here."

They both nodded at each other and jumped over the small fence.

The three of us when back inside and waited for them.

* * *

_MOKUBA'S P.O.V._

* * *

Man, this place is scary.

I can't believe I held it in for so long, without telling anyone.

Truth is I had to go way before Yuka even mentioned it.

The ghost boy alone nearly made me wet my pants.

I walked back over to the little path and climbed the fence.

Yuka was climbing as well and she cried out, "Mokuba, there something out there..."

I looked behind me and saw a ghost girl standing in the woods.

Her left eye was missing and she cried out, _"...Give it back... Give it back..._"

I looked back at Yuka and said, "We need to run!"

I turn back and the girl was inches away from me.

She yelled, "_GIVE IT BACK!_"

Yuka and I both screamed and ran for the door.

* * *

MORISHIGE'S P.O.V.

* * *

"Bakura, let's take a break for a bit." I said taking a seat on the steps of the stair well.

He nodded and said, "We've looked almost everywhere, but still no sign of them. Especially...Serenity..."

I looked at him and said, "You care for her?"

He nodded and said, "I've been quite shy about it, considering both Tristen and Duke compete for her affection. She's kind and sweet, and has a voice that drives me wild."

I nodded and said, "Here, I show you who drives me wild."

I opened my phone and showed him the picture of Mayu.

He nodded and said, "So this is Mayu."

I nodded and said, "I wonder, where could she be? If I'm not with her, it's obvious she's in trouble. That's what I thought, but I was wrong. She always smiles and calls me Shige-nii."

Bakura nodded and said, "She was saving you."

I nodded and said, "Mayu..."

I felt like I wanted to cry and then I felt the anger take over.

I yelled, "Damn it! I have to look at the suffering of others!"

Bakura and I scrolled through the photos of the dead we had taken, each one more grotesque and gruesome than the last.

Bakura and I both said at the same time, "I'm still sane. I'm... still..."

We gave a small laugh and Bakura said, "We sure have taken a lot of pictures of corpses, haven't we, Morishige?"

I nodded with delight and said, "It's strange. They're all real, but to me, they just look like fakes. Nothing but props."

Bakura nodded and said with a laugh, "But by far this one is the flashiest."

We looked at the picture of the girls who had been splattered against the wall.

I smiled and said, "It's amazing... this lump of meat... To think that this once was two human beings..."

Bakura shook his head and said, "No, no! We don't have time to-"

The phone began to ring.

Wait, I don't have service here...

Who's calling me?

I put it on speaker phone and answered, "Hello?"

There were two voices that spoke, both female and they whispered out, "_Don't look... Don't look..._"

I yelled, "Mayu!"

Bakura yelled, "Serenity! Wha-"

They continued to speak, "_Don't look... Don't look... at our...insides..._"

I stared at the picture in horror as did Bakura.

"_Don't look... Shige-nii...! ...Bakura...!.._"

We both screamed, after we found out...

The corpse we had been staring at was the women we loved...

* * *

_JOEY'S P.O.V._

* * *

I heard Mokuba and Yuka scream at the top of their lungs.

Their older brothers ran for the door and tried to open it, but it wasn't budging.

Satoshi yelled out, "Yuka! YUKA!" Kaiba yelled, "The dam thing won't open! Why?!"

Then a cloud of black mist appeared between us and the door.

The mist solidified and took the form of a young girl in a red dress.

Kaiba yelled, "Let us out! Our siblings need us!"

The girl laughed and said, "_No, Oni-chans... Your the ones who need help.._."

All of a sudden the black mist attacked us causing, Satoshi and Kaiba to fall to the floor unconscious, yet I remained fully awake.

The girl looked at me and said, "_Oh, I see now..._"

I yelled, "See what?! What did you do to them?!"

She cackled and said, "_I put them to sleep for a while, so I can take them to a different closed space. I tried to do the same to you but..._"

She looked up at me and said, "_The dead no longer need of sleep and you are no longer among the living..._"

I yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?! I am not dead! See! I'm breathing and everything!"

She laughed and said, "_Oh, but you are Joey-chan.._."

She pulled out a pair of scissors and said, "_Allow me to prove it to you..._"

She quickly pushed the scissors into my abdomen.

I waited for the pain and the blood, but...

It never came...

I looked down and saw the scissors were stuck in me, but I didn't feel it.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

She laughed and said, "_See! You are one of us! You are trapped here, doomed to have your soul fester for all eternity..._"

I fell to my knees in shock.

Am I really dead?

No... No I can't be!

I have to save my friends!

My sister!

Oh God, Serenity!

She's here too...

But how am I suppose to help her... if I'm dead...?

The girl laughed and said, "_I see your will is strong, considering you have no idea how you died, you will keep your sanity for a time... But as soon as you slip, you'll be one of us..._"

The girl laughed and she disappeared along with Kaiba and Satoshi.

I sat my hands on the floor and sobbed for a while whimpering out, "How am I dead? How...?"

"Maybe I can be of some assistance..."

I looked up and saw a girl in a red school uniform.

She extend her hand and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naho Saenoki, and just like you, I died here..."

* * *

_MOKUBA'S P.O.V._

* * *

"Yuka? Are you okay?" I asked as we sat in the room.

She nodded and said, "Where's our big brothers? And Joey?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure Yuka shivered and said, "It's really cold here..."

I pulled off my little over coat and gave it to her.

She carefully put it on and allowed it to warm her.

She cried, "What happened to our brothers?"

I sighed and said, "I'm not sure, they walked in here but... I think we traveled to a different closed space..."

I turned to her and said, "Let's see if we can find anybody else."

Yuka nodded and took my hand. We began walking through the halls of the new wing, seeing more bodies as we walked.

Then I heard the click of a camera coming from the next room.

I looked at Yuka and said, "Stay close. Okay?" She nodded and we walked into the room.

It the room Morishige and Bakura and they both had their phones out taking photo's of a corpse.

It was absolutely disgusting, why were they doing that?!

They looked up at us with creepy smiles and Morishige said, "You're... Mochida's sister... and Mokuba Kaiba..."

We nodded and kept our distance from the two.

Bakura looked at the body and said, "I swear, this place is going to drive us all batty. To think there'd be a corpse like this so close by..."

We shivered in fear at how calm they talked about the body.

Morishige looked at us and said, "Hmm? You two are shaking! What happened to you brothers?"

I looked at him and said, "We got separated."

I don't like how they looking at us, like were a piece of meat or something.

Yuka started crying at the mention of her brother.

Bakura looked at us and said, "You poor things. Come with us. We'll help you find them."

I grabbed Yuka's hand and said, "No, we can search on our own..."

Morishige stepped closer and said, "Oh, but we can help you..."

Yuka and I ran out of the room and ran as fast as we could down the hallway.

They yelled with a maniacal laugh, "Why are you running?"

We turned a corner and ran into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

I didn't see who it was, but Yuka thought it was Satoshi.

"Big Brother! You lied! You lied to us! You said you wouldn't leave us by ourse-"

She looked up realizing that it wasn't Satoshi. He was a high school student with black hair.

He looked at us and asked, "Are you... two injured?"

Yuka looked up and said, "I-I'm so sorry! I'm... M-My name is Yuka Mochida and this is Mokuba Kaiba."

The teen smiled and said, "Mine's Yuuya Kizami. I'm an eleventh-grader at Byakudan Senior High."

I smiled and loosen my grip on Yuka.

This guy doesn't seem that bad.

Kizami looked at me and asked, "Mokuba and Yuka, was it? Were you two also spirited away here, after performing the forbidden Sachiko charm?"

I gasped and said, "I didn't know it was forbidden..."

He sighed and said, "I see. Given that Yuka called me 'big brother' a moment ago, I assume he's come here with you?"

I nodded and said, "Both our brothers are here, we're trying to find them."

Yuka cried out, "Big brother..."

Kizami knelt down to her and said, "You poor girl. I've also become separated from my little brother and sister, and am presently searching for them."

Yuka looked up and said, "Your siblings are in here?"

Kizami nodded and said, "They are."

He stood up straight and said, "If you two would like, you two may accompany me. We'll look for your big brothers along the way. In a place like this, after all, the living should stick together as much as possible. My poor brother and sister are probably off somewhere crying right now. I simply must find them. So what do you two say? Will you two join the hunt?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah! We'll help you find them, and you can help us find our brothers too!"

Kizami smiled and said, "I will. Fear not. I'm certain we'll cross there path."

I smiled and said, "Then let's get moving."

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

* * *

God, I hate that girl in that dam red dress.

I began to wake up a bit and saw there was lab tables in the center of the room.

Wait? Lab tables? Where the hell am I now?

I looked next to me and saw Satoshi lying on the ground unconscious.

I shook him and said, "Satoshi! Wake up!"

His eyes began to open and he said, "Huh...? Kaiba... Wh-Where...? What the... What happened? Where are we?!"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure but maybe the science lab.."

We stood up and looked around the room. I asked, "Were we... knocked out...?"

I looked at my hand and then I remembered. "Mokuba! Yuka! Are you here?!"

We ran around looking through the room, until I came a cross an old blood stained cassette tape on the floor.

"What's this? Kibiki Research Data? It's nearly ten years old."

Next to it was an old article. Satoshi picked it up and read it aloud;

* * *

_Strange But True: Stories of the Occult_

_Chasing Down the Hidden Past of the Cursed School Building (It Really Exists!) _

_By Kou Kibiki_

* * *

He looked up and said, "According to this article, one girl survived the murders... but if this photograph is correct...then it's the same girl in the red dress we saw earlier."

I shook my head and said, "If she survived, why is she here?! Why would someone who wasn't killed here be haunting the school?!"

He said, "I'm not sure but, we need to get out of here. Yuka and Mokuba need us."

"To worry so much for another's well-being that it torments you to the core. It's an exquisite stigmata that afflicts the living and the dead alike. Right Joesph?"

I turned around to see Wheeler and a girl standing beside one another.

The girl wore a red uniform and had long black hair that covered her soulless eyes.

Strange Wheeler's eyes look almost the same...

He looked at the girl and said, "Naho, don't tell them. I will tell them myself, alright?"

Satoshi looked at Joey and asked, "Who is she?"

The girl replied, "I'm... the spirit of a girl who died here. If you want my name, it's Naho."

I looked at her and said, "O-Okay. I'm really not sure how to respond to that."

Satoshi asked, "So when did you meet Naho, Joey?"

He looked down and said, "When I found out... I'm..."

His face filled with pain, as he struggled to get words to come out. I yelled, "Spit it out Wheeler!"

"I'm dead Kaiba... I died here..." He whispered out, holding back any emotion at all.

I looked at him and said, "Wheeler quit joking around, this is no ti-"

A piece of broken glass flew up from the floor and struck him right between his eyes.

I expected him to fall over screaming in agony as blood drizzled from his face, but...

He did none of that, not even bleed.

He pulled out the glass from his head and placed it on the table.

He looked back at us, with not a scratch on him.

"Now do you believe me?"

He still standing after that...

He didn't have a scratch on him...

He really is dead...

My God...

I stuttered out in complete horror, "Wheeler... you died... How...?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't recall, but from what Naho has told me, I've been dead for a while now..."

Satoshi looked at him and said, "You never left our side since we met you, so you must have died..."

He nodded, "Between the time I met you and the time I got separated from Yugi."

Naho nodded and said, "Joesph is strong willed, thus the Darkening couldn't came him...Yet...But if you don't find his name tag, he will be claimed and he will become a vengeful spirit killing the living without mercy..."

Wheeler looked at her and said, "Now to the business at hand, Naho."

She nodded and said, "Happiness and unhappiness are linked. Whenever one attempts to gain good fortune with little effort, there is always a risk."

I looked at her and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

She looked at us and said, "You two and your friends have become trapped in this school because you performed the Sachiko Ever After charm... and messed it up."

I said, "What?! You mean that paper doll thing! How the hell do you mess that up?!"

Wheeler nodded and said, "One of us chanted the phrase too many or too few times. The number of participants determines the number of repetitions that must be spoken. And somebody goofed."

Hell... I didn't think this crap was real.

Did I mess it up?

Did I send us to this hell?

...Was Wheeler dead because of me...?

No... I won't start placing blame.

Naho looked at us and said, "It may have been on purpose. One of your friends probably thought the whole think was silly, and just didn't even bother to count. Or maybe a misguided member of your group didn't want the fun to end, and knowingly flubbed the charm in a vain attempt at prompting a do-over. Even if it wasn't on purpose, some of your friends have a tendency not to take thing very seriously, no? It's not inconceivable that they'd mess up and just say, 'Oh well! It's not like I'll ever be found out!' without even realizing that their actions would ultimately damn you all. Heeheehee! No one's owned up to it, right? Not a single one of your friends had said to either of you, 'I screwed up! I'm so sorry!' "

Wheeler looked at her and said, "Naho! That's enough."

She laughed and said, "My apologies. I've proposed far too many likely scenarios, it seems. Perhaps it's the nature of my job. I have long since abandoned my writings, after all."

Wheeler looked at us and said, "Do you two still have your scraps of the charm?"

I had intended on throwing it away, but was still inside my zipped up pocket.

Satoshi and I pulled out our pieces of the charm.

Wheeler nodded and said, "Be sure you hang onto that, and hang on tight. Treat it like a memento."

Naho nodded and said, "A memento... of those who are dear to you."

I said, "I'm sorry to break this up, but we are in a hurry."

Satoshi nodded and said, "We have to find our siblings and some other people too..."

Naho nodded and said, "Such concern for your friends... and all the impulses that go with it, spurring the heart into action... It's a truly noble sentiment. I now know where Joesph get it from."

Wheeler looked at us and said, "If you come across any of my friends, don't say a thing. I wish to tell them on my own accord..." I

nodded and said, "Alright...Joey... Will keep that promise..."

Joey looked at me completely shocked, by what I just said.

He smiled and said, "Thank you Kaiba..."

Naho sighed and said, "You know that's all charms are, you know. They represent one's regards for other people. They're like microcosms of the soul. Whether it be love or hate, all you need is a truly strong emotion to set them off. The stronger it is, the more powerful the charm."

She placed her hand out and said, "_Splend... Mans... Hook..._"

I felt like I was on fire.

Satoshi yelled, "W-Wait, hold on... What are you...?!"

She chanted, "_Frigide... Tsui... Ball..._"

I felt like I was being burned alive and I yelled, "Joey! Stop her... Please, stop!"

He looked at us and said, "She helping you... Trust me..."

She chanted once more, "_Frigide... Tsui... Ball... Splend... Mans...Hook..._"

The heat stopped, she looked at us, and said, "We will not allow anyone to stand in our way. Those who do will suffer without mercy. Now go. Got to the one who occupies your thoughts... though you probably won't make it in time..."

She laughed insanely and faded away.

Joey looked at us and said, "Save them... if you can..."

I felt my head grow heavy and I fell into sleep once more, not knowing where I would wake up next.


	4. Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Waking Nightmare**

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

* * *

"Satoshi? Where the hell are we this time?" Kaiba asked as I looked around to see we were in a hallway.

I looked at Kaiba and said, "I think were in the main building."

Kaiba cursed under his breath and said, "Wake from a bad dream, and find myself in another... Dammit!"

I looked down the hall and said, "This path wasn't here last time..."

He nodded and said, "We jumped spaces again, didn't we?"

I nodded and said, "More than likely. Come on let's see where this new hall goes."

"_This way Satoshi..._"

I heard a voice directing us toward a certain hall.

Kaiba gasped and said, "It knows you..."

The voice continued, "_Please, take care of Naomi and Yugi. They are on the verge of snapping..._"

I said, "...Who's there? Who's speaking to me?"

The voice remained quite.

"I could swear that sounded like...Seiko..."

Kaiba sighed and said, "Just keep moving, we'll find them."

We began walking and quickly found a stairwell with a pink cell phone at the bottom of the steps.

I gasp and said, "That's Naomi's phone. She must be near by!"

It began ringing.

I picked it up and open it.

It was already on speaker phone and a unfamiliar voice spoke, "_Help me... help me..._"

Then the voice changed and it said, "_Naomi? Are you there?! Answer me! Please!_"

I said, "That's Naomi's mother..."

She cried out, "_Naomi! Please, just let me hear your voice!_ _Please... Just say something! I'm your mom, Naomi! God, please... don't let anything have happened to her!" _

Then the voice changed again and it said, "_Yugi! Answer me...Please..._"

Kaiba whispered out, "That's Yugi's grandfather... but why is he calling your friends phone?"

I heard him cry out, "_Please be alright... Please...I can't live without you... Yugi.._."

The voice was back to it's original state and continued to say over and over, "_Help me... help me... help me... help me..._"

I slammed it closed and threw it against the wall.

Kaiba yelled, "What the hell?! This place needs to cut the crap already."

I nodded and said, "But I can't just leave it, though."

I picked it back up and turned it off.

We then walked up the stairs to find we're back at the restrooms.

Kaiba looked at the area and said, "Why bring us back here? What so important?"

"_Well, it was tough, you know_?"

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Anyone you know?"

I nodded and said, "Seiko... She must be in the girl's room and if Joey is right, so is Naomi and Yugi."

We ran into the restroom and then Naomi's voice said, "_I was certainly was surprised!_"

We walked in further and I hear a male's voice I didn't recognize, that said, "_Naomi? Why don't you come over more often? I don't see my cousin that often you know._"

Their conversations continued as we walked in the two stalls nearest to us has blood stains in front of them.

Kaiba whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this, Satoshi..."

I then asked, "Is anyone there?"

The voices stopped and utter silence filled the room.

We turned to walk toward the exit, when I heard the noise of someone choking on something.

We ran back to the stalls and the two doors were wide open.

Naomi and the boy I assumed to be Yugi, were both dangling from nooses held up by nothing.

I yelled, "Naomi!"

Kaiba yelled, "Yugi! You dumb ass! What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

They were struggling to get free gasping for air...

God, they're going to die if we don't do something!

I yelled, "Kaiba, you handle Yugi! I save Naomi!"

He nodded and we dove into action.

I got underneath her and lifted her up, loosing the grip of the rope.

She gasped for air.

Thank God, she breathing.

I yelled, "Stay with me, Naomi! I'm going to loosen that rope!"

While still supporting her on my shoulders, with her upper body drooping between the back wall of the the bathroom and my head, I reached behind me and fiddled with the knots at the base of the noose.

Somehow or another, I managed to loosen the ropes grip.

Against all odds, it seems that Naomi would live and I thank God for that.

She was past out and she drooped on my shoulders.

Kaiba came out with Yugi hanging over his.

Kaiba took a deep breath and said, "It' was difficult, but he'll live that for certain. Now the real question is why the hell was he fucking hanging himself in the first place?!"

I sighed and said, "Let's set them down somewhere and wait till they wake up. Then we can have our answers."

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

They began to stir with hacks and coughs for air.

Satoshi said, "Easy now, breathe nice and easy..."

The girl, who I now know to be Naomi said up slowly and said, "S...Satoshi?"

Yugi looked at me and said, "K-Kaiba..? What going on?"

Satoshi looked at the two and asked, "Are you two all right? You guys had really scared us there for a minute..."

Their eyes were damping with tears and they let out a small sobs.

I said, "What's wrong? Are you two in pain?"

Naomi hugged Satoshi and said, "Dumb ass... Get here sooner next time."

I looked at Yugi and asked, "What the hell happened to you two?!"

Yugi looked at his hands and said, "I'm not quite sure, one moment we're sitting in the stairwell, and then nothing..."

Satoshi looked at them in shock and said, "You don't remember..."

Naomi nodded and said, "I was checking on Yugi's bandages, Seiko did a good job wrapping them, just not thick enough though..."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Shinohara? I think we heard her voice a little bit ago. Any idea where she went?"

Yugi stood up and said sadly, "Follow us..."

We followed them back up the stairs and back into the girl's restroom.

The final stall creaked open, revealing a girl dangling from a noose all the life completely drained from her.

Satoshi gasped and said, "S-Seiko..."

Naomi and Yugi nodded tears welling in their eyes.

He yelled, "That's impossible...We heard her voice... She spoke to us, just a few minutes ago!"

I shook my head and said, "This place is a hell... A freaking hell..."

Yugi looked at me and said, "Can you help us get her down. We couldn't before..."

I nodded and said, "I'd... feel bad leaving her like that..."

We gently untied the knots and carefully carried her body down the stairs.

We set her in a corner and Naomi closed her un-seeing eyes.

Yugi looked down and said, "Joey and Seiko, we fought with them before we parted ways. We were filled with an unnatural rage and we took that rage and used it on those two. Our best friends... And the next time I saw her... Seiko was already dead... I still have no idea where Joey is..."

Naomi nodded and said, "It might have been our fault. We said some horrible things to them... And we can't even apologize anymore..."

I looked at them and said, "It's all right... It's not your guys' fault."

I took a deep breath and said, "You two do realize that... you also... tried to hang yourselves, right?"

Yugi and Naomi stared in horror.

Yugi muttered out, "W-We did...?...That's... not possible... But there is... a stinging pain...around my entire neck... Did we really...?"

Satoshi looked at them and said, "So you don't remember..."

They both sat in horror of what we had just told them.

Satoshi looked down at Seiko and said, "I'm sure it was the the same for Seiko. I don't think she knew what she was doing. No matter how upset she was... she would never... She wasn't the type to give up... on anything... much less kill herself over it..."

Naomi nodded and said, "You... You're right. She wouldn't do that! Actually there was this spirit who came and talked to us. A girl about the same age as us."

Yugi nodded and said, "She said that anyone who's been touched by the curse of this school will have their mind taken over... and go crazy." I

looked down and said, "Their mind... taken over?"

God, if Yugi, could subcome to nearly killing himself... What could be said for any of us?

Satoshi looked at them and said, "It sounds like we need to hurry up and find the others, then get out of here."

Naomi nodded and said, "Yeah... That brings up something else, though. That girl spirit also said that this school was its own version of closed space and that Yugi and I were the only living beings present. So how did you two get here?"

Satoshi looked around and said, "Now that you mention it... there is a different feeling in the air than there was before."

The words that Naho and Joey said, echoed in my mind. "_Now go. Go to the one who occupies your thoughts... though you probably won't make it in time...Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Ahahahaha!_"

"_Save them... if you can..." _

Did they know this would happen?

Satoshi looked at them and said, "Come to think of it, we were also approached by the spirit of a high school girl..."

Yugi gawked at me and said, "So now will you be more open minded Kaiba?"

I hissed out and said, "I met ghost today, but I won't believe a word without proof, Yugi."

Satoshi continued, "Anyways, shortly afterward, we lost consciousness, and woke up not far from here."

Yugi looked down and said, "I'm not sure, but it sounds like you guys somehow made the leap from one closed space to another."

I sighed and said, "Well that's great, but in the mean time, our siblings are missing, and we have no idea where they are right now."

Satoshi jumped up and said, "Yuka! Dear God... I hope she's alright..."

I said, "We should start searching."

Satoshi knelt down to Seiko and said, "Shinohara... I'm sorry. I wish we could take you with us... but it doesn't seem like that's possible anymore. Please, forgive me."

We all stood up and walked down the hallway, leaving Seiko's body behind us.

Yugi gave a small sob as we walked away.

These people only met us moments ago and yet...

I feel the pain of their loss as if I actually knew her.

Seiko... If you can hear me... I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry...

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

We walked down the halls and then all of a sudden Naomi fell down and coughed for air.

I looked down and said, "Naomi?! Are you alright?!"

She took a deep breath and said, "Sorry. I suddenly... got really dizzy... and tripped over my own feet..."

She whispered out, "... And now everything's... turning... white..."

She closed her eyes and laid flat. I yelled, "Naomi!"

Kaiba looked at her and said, "Looks like she's lost consciousness. We need to take her somewhere to rest. Wasn't there a nurse's office or something around here...?"

I yelled, "No! We can't go in there...Not ever..."

Satoshi and Kaiba looked at me in shock.

I said, "Something attacked us in there... Nearly killed us... If we didn't escape when we did... We would have been dead by now..."

Satoshi said, "Yugi, I know that it's scary and..."

I yelled, "And nothing! I'm not letting my cousin be vulnerable to that again!"

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Cousin? Your related to her?"

I nodded and said, "My Dad's sister, is Naomi's mother. She the only cousin I've ever had, and I won't let it attack her again..."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "She needs to rest. How about if it begins to look bad, we grab her and go. Sound good?"

I looked up and said, "Fine. But if she get's hurt, it's your head."

He nodded and we walked down the hall towards the infirmary.

We walked into the room and sat her down on the bed.

I looked through the cabinets once more and found some more rubbing alcohol and some real bandages.

I looked at my hands that still ached with pain from the cuts I had substantiated.

I slowly took of the bandages revealing the deep cuts into my hands.

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Dam! What the hell happened to your hands Yugi?!"

I looked at the door and said, "Remember how a spirit trapped us in here? Well when we tried to escape, it covered the door in human hair. I was trying to pull it off, but it was as sharp as knives, cutting through my skin like it was nothing. Luckily we had a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some matches. We burned through the hair and made it out alive..."

Satoshi sighed and said, "Sounds horrible."

I nodded and began opening up the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I sighed and said, "This is going to hurt..."

I poured the liquid over my hands rinsing off the blood and allowing it to seep into my cuts.

I cringed with pain as it settled into my wounds.

I tried to pick up the bandages only to find my hands could barely move.

Satoshi picked up the bandages and began wrapping my hands.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "Your hands look terrible and after just cleaning them out like that, your hands must be in serious pain."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I guess so...I can barely move them..."

Naomi began to stir as Satoshi finished wrapping my hands.

Kaiba looked at her and said, "Her breathing seems normal. I believe she'll be okay."

Satoshi nodded and said, "She needs to rest but..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "We need to find Yuka and Mokuba."

I looked at them and said, "Can you wait till she wakes up?"

Kaiba shook his head and said, "We been separated from them too long, we need to find them but like I said she needs rest and your in no shape to help right now. "

I glared at him and said, "So you intend on leaving us here..."

Satoshi shook his head and said, "No, we're going to stay fairly close by and look until, Naomi wakes up. I promise we'll be right back."

I sighed and said, "Be careful. Okay?"

They nodded and walked into the hall.

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

We walked down the stairs and Kaiba said, "The walk way was just down the stair and to the right. We should check there first."

I nodded and we continued down the stair well.

We finally made it down and...

I muttered out, "It's... not here..."

Kaiba slammed his fist on the wall and said, "Why... Why is there a wall here...?"

I yelled, "There was a whole other building... What the hell is going on?!"

Kaiba yelled, "Mokuba... MOKUBA!"

I screamed out, "Why must you torment us like this?!"

* * *

_MOKUBA'S P.O.V._

"So Kizami, what are your little siblings like?" Yuka asked with a smile.

Kizami looked up as we walked and said, "My little brother is quite intelligent for his age and kind of keeps me in check. Now, my little sister she is sweet and kind, always trying to brighten up my day, with that cute smile she has."

I smiled and said, "They must really think highly of you."

He nodded and said, "They once told me that they felt safer with me around. "

"So there you two are!"

I looked ahead and saw Bakura and Morishige, all bloody and holding metal rods in one hand and in the other their cellphones.

Bakura smiled and said, "We told you to come here."

We both hid behind Kizami in fear.

Kizami looked at us and asked, "Are they acquaintances of yours?"

Yuka looked up and said, "Please help us..."

I yelled, "They've gone crazy! They were taking pictures of dead bodies..."

Kizami nodded and said, "I see, so that's why you two were running earlier."

Morishige looked at Kizami and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Bakura laughed and said, "I bet he want's to join Mayu and Serenity inside our cellphones as well!"

I whispered out, "S-Serenity... She's dead..."

Bakura laughed and said, "Splattered against the wall near the infirmary..."

The two laugh insanely and Morishige yells, "That's wonderful! Three more to join them!"

Kizami looked at us and said, "Mokuba. Yuka. You two stay here."

Kizami threw his jacket to the floor and charged toward the two.

What's he doing?! They're going to kill him! They're going to...

Kizami pulled out a large knife from his boot and stabbed it into Morishige's neck causing the blood to spray out like a sprinkler.

Bakura tried to attack him from behind only to have Kizami pull his knife out of Morishige and plant it in between Bakura's eyes.

Morishige still gasped for air as he choked on his own blood, while Bakura just lied there, with blank empty eyes. He was already dead...

Yuka and I shook with fear as even more blood filled the floor, and in the center of it all stood Kizami.

His clothes were covered in a thick layer of blood and a smile stretched across his face.

Kizami smiled and said, "Don't worry, you Big Brother will protect you. After all you're my precious little sister and my sweet little brother."

I stared in horror at what he was saying.

He picked up their phones and said, "I'll do just as you two wished for."

He took pictures of both of them and tossed their phones back.

He looked at us and said, "Mokuba. Yuka. You two can't escape from here..."

I grabbed hold of Yuka's hand firmly and took a step back.

Kizami stepped forward and said, "Everyone will definitely die. That's why..."

He smiled and said, "Until our final moments, we will be siblings."

We gasped and stepped further back.

This guy's insane! I can't believe we trusted him...

Kizami stepped closer and said, "You two don't want to be killed by the ghost here, right? Don't worry. I won't let that happen. I will protect you two from such a fate."

He stepped even closer and said with malice, "And... I will be the one to end it. You two... and those tiny lives of yours that is."

I yelled, "You sicko!"

We ran as fast as we could to get away from that monster, but close behind he followed.

He yelled, "Wait for me! Your big brother is right here, isn't he?!"

In front of us a girl in a red dress called to us, "Onee-chan and Oni-chan, this way."

We ran into the room with the girl and I heard Kizami yell, "Mokuba and Yuka, my cute little sister and sweet little brother, where did you two go?! Be good children and come here!"

He laughed and said, "I'll kill you two, I swear I will! I'll kill you both!"

He continued to laugh only to be stopped by some mysterious means.

We were safe for now, thanks to this mysterious girl.

I looked at her and next to her sat another person...

No...he was just killed... How is he here?!

Yuka looked at him and said, "B-Bakura..."

He shook his head and said, "Close you little brat. I'm Yami Bakura. Now will somebody tell me what the hell is happening?!"

* * *

_AYUMI'S P.O.V._

"Sure is... cold... right Ayumi?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Where the hell did Ms. Yui, Mai, and Kishinuma go, anyway?!"

Tea nodded and said, "I wish I knew. I'm scared, you know."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, so am I. Maybe if we go back to room 2-A, they'll be waiting for us."

Tea nodded and said, "Then let's go."

We down the hall and made our way back down the stairs where at the bottom sat the doll Tea had thrown earlier.

I picked it up and said, "Didn't we leave this in the infirmary?"

Tea nodded and said, "Apparently it likes us, although I can't say the feeling is shared."

It began to weep in it's shrill voice.

Tea yelled, "It's that dammed doll! It's making noises again!"

The doll continued to weep.

Tea shoved it in her purse and said, "As soon as we get the chance I'm shredding that doll."

I nodded and said, "Agreed, but right now, let focus on finding Yoshiki, Mai, and the others."

We walked into room 2-A and saw two figures.

One was Naho and the other was a boy it golden blonde hair and a blue uniform, his eyes were cold and empty, just like Naho's.

I said, "Naho!"

Tea looked at the boy and said, "J-Joey..."

The boy gave a soft smile and said, "It's good to see your alright Tea."

Tea looked at me and said, "Ayumi, this is Joey, one of my friends who I came here with."

I looked back at Naho and yelled, "You're a liar! Liar, LIAR! Those child spirits didn't give a crap about the killer's stupid repentance!"

I fell to my knees and cried, "Give me back Suzumoto! Give me back Serenity!"

Joey eyes widen and the room began shaking. "M-My... little sister... She's gone... No..NO!"

Naho looked at Joey and said, "Calm yourself Joesph! You'll shake this place apart."

He took a deep breath and the room grew still.

"What the hell was that?!"

I looked at the door and saw Yoshiki, Mai, and a strange man with tri-colored hair walk in with their heads bleeding.

Tea yelled, "Yugi!"

The man shook his head and said in a deep voice, "No, but you are close..."

She whispered, "Y-Yami... but how..."

He replied, "I'm not sure how, but I am here."

Yoshiki smirked and said, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Your voice really travels."

Mai nodded and said, "You guys have any bandages?"

Tea nodded and said, "I have some that do the trick."

Tea yelled, "Where the hell were you two?!"

Mai replied, "We were hit from behind and dragged to a small room where Yami was. The child spirits where there along with some really big dude with holding a hammer."

I asked, "How did you get here, then?"

Yami replied, "Well, after a little while in that room, we lost consciousness again... and when we woke up, we were in the first floor hallway."

Tea smiled and said, "I'm glad you guys are relatively all right."

I cried out, "I don't know how much more of this I can take... I don't want anybody else to die!"

Yami looked at me in shock and said, "People have died..."

Tea nodded and said, "We'll explain more later, but right now let's deal with your injuries."

We quickly bandaged them up and turned our attention back to Naho and Joey. I

said, "I'm sorry Joey... I had no idea she was..."

He raised his hand and said, "No... I needed to be told."

Yami looked at Joey and said, "What happened?"

Tea said with a sob, "Serenity's dead..."

Yami's eyes widen in horror and said, "Oh, no..."

Naho looked at me and said, "I... am not mistaken. If each of those child spirits were to find peace... even if they had to be appeased one by one then these closed spaces, given shape by their bound souls should not be able to remain in existence."

Yoshiki said, "We let them hear the killer's regrets, though and it did nothing to help us! What kind of person are we dealing with here, anyway?!"

Joey looked at us and said, "The man with the hammer, who attacked you three... He was their murderer."

Mai yelled, "Your serious?!"

Naho nodded and said, "It seems he's got a violent streak even in death, as well. He harms the living indiscriminately. So your first order of business... should be to quell his wanton behavior."

Yami yelled, "What's going on?! I woke up it this strange room, people are dead, and now we're talking about putting spirits to rest."

Tea looked at Yami and said, "It's a really long story and will tell it once Naho leaves."

Joey looked at me and said, "You still have that antique doll?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we still have it..."

Naho replied, "Good, according to my mentor's research, that a good place to start. It belonged to the killer in life. He was given it by his mother, and reportedly, he relies on it to keep his mind leveled and his heart in balance. I'm certain he must be looking for it."

Mai then asked, "Who's this 'mentor' of yours?"

The room began shaking and she yelled, "My personal affairs are not your concern!"

Joey place a hand on her shoulder and said, "Naho..."

She shook her head and the room settled down. "Sorry about that! You'll need to find that man's body... or his remains, at any rate. They should be in this school building somewhere. And if you find them, and return the doll to their side everything'll be juuuust fine!"

Naho held her head in her hands and groaned in pain.

Yami looked at her and said, "What's wrong with her?"

She whispered, "Your friends' deaths was your own fault."

She vanished in a cloud in of black smoke, taking Joey with her.

Tea yelled, "Where are you taking Joey?! Come back!"

Mai looked at me and said, "What the hell was that all about? Can we really believe a word she just said, especially since she just took Joey?!"

A note flickered on to the floor and Yami picked it up. He read it aloud;

* * *

_She didn't take me, I went with her willingly. There's a lot you don't know, but you'll soon come to find out._

_You can trust Naho, guys. She's may be a little dark and merciless when it comes to her opinion, but she honestly wants to help us._

_Please explain everything to Yami, he's been knocked out for the majority of this and needs to know about Heavenly Host and the spirits of the children._

_Then afterwards, go to where Serenity and Mayu died... And take their ID's._

_I can't stand knowing my sister is re-living her death over and over. It's makes me hurt just thinking about it._

_Once you've appeased the spirits, go to room 1-A, it will remained locked till you do._

_I'll be waiting for you my friends and then I'll explain why I'm not with you._

_Joey Wheeler_

* * *

"What the heck? He just left moment ago. How could he have written this?!" Yami yelled.

Tea sighed and said, "Let's start that explanation now shall we?"

* * *

_YAMI'S P.O.V._

"Dear God... What kind of hell is this?!" I asked with a terrified look on my face as they finished the tale of what had occurred at this cursed school.

Tea shook her head and said, "I'm not sure, but we need put these spirits to rest, find the others, and get the hell out of here."

I looked where Naho had stood and said, "So she's a spirit of a girl who died here. This place must be powerful to keep so many souls here."

Mai nodded and said, "You haven't even seen the bodies yet... It's horrible..."

Yoshiki sighed and said, "And the children spirits are just as bad."

Ayumi nodded and said, "I'm not quite sure, how this dammed doll is suppose to help us though..."

Tea looked at the doll and said, "Hey Ayumi, do you remember how it was weeping when we walked on the first floor?"

Ayumi sat up and said, "That's right. It just started crying out of the blue."

Yoshiki said, "Seriously...? Let me tell you, I sure didn't miss having that thing around."

Mai looked at him and said, "Well, neither do I, but we might be able to use it like a tracking device. It could lead us right to the murderer's body!"

Tea nodded and said, "...Either way... Let's just keep moving, okay?"

We all nodded and made our way out of the room.

As soon as we walked into the hall I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a decaying body lying in the floor, one of it's eyes tore out and blood oozing from it's mouth.

It was so disgusting I... I turned around and vomited on the floor.

Tea looked at me and said, "Yeah... It get's worse as you see more..."

I whispered out, "Th-There's more..."

This place is evil...

I though the shadow realm was bad, but this place...

This place is just pure evil!

We continued to walked through the halls seeing bodies as we went by.

Then I heard a small high pitched voice weeping.

Ayumi pulled out the doll and said, "Here it goes..."

The weeping seemed to emanate from the doll.

Then it spoke, "_So..rr..y... Sorry..." _

I yelled, "It really does speak!"

I stepped back and felt through a part of the wall.

Tea looked at me and asked, "Yami are you alright?!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

On the ground next to me sat a burlap bag covered in blood and had a name tag on it.

The doll continued to speak saying, "_Killing... the children... like that... I wasn't... in my... right mind... I didn't want... anyone... to die... I was... scared, too...re..turn.. it... re...turn... it..._"

I hissed out, "That thing is horrible..."

Tea nodded and said, "Hey Yami, let me see what you found."

I held up the burlap sack and Tea said, "Ryou Yoshizawa. If I recall correctly, there was a name just like this among the victims."

Mai nodded and said, "That's the boy who chased us!"

"_Give it... back..." _A boy's voice said.

I turned and saw a spirit of a young boy standing down the hall.

He repeated, "_Give it back.._."

I said, "Give back what?"

He cried, "_Give it back... Give it back..!_"

Yoshiki asked, "What is he talking about?"

Ayumi replied, "I don't know."

Tea stepped up and said, " You're Ryou Yoshizawa, aren't you?"

Ryou cried, "_Give back... my..._"

Mai asked, "What does he mean by, 'Give it back'?"

He cried even louder, _"...My...GIVE IT BACK!_"

He charged at us, knocking us all down, but he climbed on top of me and tried to strangle me.

He yelled and he held tighter, "_GIVE IT BACK!_"

The bag's contents had landed in the floor next to me.

I extended my arm and tried to picked it up.

It was getting harder to breath as I reached out.

He screamed out, "_GIVE IT BAAACK!_"

Then finally I grabbed it and showed it to Ryou.

He let go of my neck and his eyes seems kinder.

I gasped and coughed for air as he looked at what I held.

He whispered with a smile, "_My tongue...Thank you..._"

The boy glowed in a white light and he and his tongue faded away, in a cloud of light.

Tea looked over at me and said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... But I think I know how to put these spirits to rest."

Ayumi looked at me and said, "Their tongues were cut out, they want them back..."

I nodded and said, "That doll starts crying when we're near one, we just find them all and returned them to their owners."

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

The floor began shaking once again in a earthquake.

I yelled, "Dammit... ANOTHER earthquake?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

The room finally stopped shaking and Satoshi looked at me and said, "We won't get anywhere by wallowing in self-pity here. We'll find and protect them, this I swear."

I nodded and said, "First things first, though. We need to go check on Naomi and Yugi."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Let's get moving."

We turned around and saw the girl in the red dress waiting for us.

I yelled, "God dammit! Not you again! Come on Satoshi, let's get out of here before she comes back."

He nodded and we ran up the stairs to the hallway where the infirmary is.

When we got to the door, it was locked.

"This door was unlocked when we left..." I said with shock.

Satoshi tried opening it and said, "It feels like someone on the other side is pushing against it, to keep us from getting in."

I banged on the door and yelled, "Yugi? Naomi? Are you there?! If that's you, open the door, please!"

There was no answer, just silence.

Satoshi looked at me and said, "Where could they be?"

I heard a clank on the ground next to me.

I looked down and saw a bright green cell phone.

I picked it up and said, "Who's phone is this?"

Satoshi took one look at it and said, "Seiko's..."

I opened it up and there was a message on the screen.

I read the message inadvertently.

I sighed and said, "Now we defiantly have to find those two... They need to read this."

"Read what?"

I turned around to see Yugi and Naomi standing right behind us.

Naomi looked at us and said, "You guys... Please, don't leave us alone in here like that!"

I sighed and said, "Sorry, we're just worried about Yuka and Mokuba."

Yugi looked at us and said, "No luck."

Satoshi nodded and said, "The corridor that leads to where we saw them last went back to being a wall. We can't find any way of getting to the other building anymore."

Yugi and Naomi looked at us and Yugi said, "Other building...? There's a whole other building?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah.."

Satoshi looked around and said, "It looks like the school Yuka, Mokuba, Morishige, Bakura, Kaiba, and I were in is different from this one. We need to find some way of traveling from one space to another."

Yugi nodded and said, "That would be ideal, yeah."

I looked at the two and said, "Wait a minute... Why are you two standing out here, instead of waiting inside the infirmary?"

Yugi replied, "Remember that mist thing? Well when Naomi came to, she got scared it might come back for us and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. So we left and went looking for you two."

Naomi held up a key and said, "But we did find this. I think it goes to the custodian's closet."

Satoshi looked at the key and said, "Well then, let's go there next."

We walked down the hall and found the red door of the custodian's closet.

The key easily slipped into the lock and the door opened with a creak.

Inside there was a television set, large cabinets, and the dusty lights that flickered with each step we took.

Finally the lights went out for a moment.

"Who turned out the lights...?"I asked.

Naomi the said, "What the...? What's going on? Why is it... so cold?"

Satoshi then said, "Ugh, something... really smells... and it's pitch black in here. Can any of you find a light switch anywhere?"

I placed my hands along a wall and said, "I'll give it a shot."

I ran my hands across the wall until I felt the switch and turned the lights back on.

Satoshi nodded and said, "Thanks..."

I nodded and said, "Man, it does stink in here. And it's... not just mold, is it..."

Yugi nodded and said, "Probably not..."

I looked back at the TV and saw a tape player on top.

I looked at it and saw that the batteries were dead.

Satoshi looked at the player and asked, "What is something this recent doing in a place this old?"

Yugi sighed and said, "Maybe it belonged to someone who was brought here like us."

Naomi nodded and said, "Yeah, that does make sense."

I sighed and said, "Unfortunately, there's no cord here to hook it up to the TV, and it's out of batteries... so it doesn't look like we'll be able to get much use out of it."

* * *

_YOSHIKI'S P.O.V._

"Was that the last one?" Yami asked while we rested from putting the spirit to rest.

I shook my head and said, "There's one more... The girl in the red dress..."

Tea yelled, "-NO! NO MORE! Every time we talk to these ghosts, I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to death myself! Do you have any idea what that's like?! I keep picturing how I'll look when I'm dead... and I'm not even trying! It just pops into my head all on its own! And it's such a horrible image! I want to go home... I just want to go home! Back to my mom and dad..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "We feel everything they do...their pain... their suffering... their hate... all at once it hurts so much, it's a death in its' self!"

Yami hugged Tea and said, "It will be alright. We will get out of here, and you will see them again. I promise."

I stood up and said, "All right. Next one is mine, then, okay? Just try to pull yourselves togeth-"

The earth began to shake once more, this time the most violent than any time before.

Mai yelled, "God dammit, not again!" This time the floor boards beneath us collapsed in and my world went dark.

How many times is this place going to do this to me?!

* * *

_TEA'S P.O.V._

I don't know why, but this place seems to think I need to be knocked out every hour or so.

I slowly opened my eyes and said, "So where are we know?"

I looked around and saw that we were in the old room in the back of the game shop.

In the center of the floor was a huge gaping hole.

I said, "We're... back...No foolin'..."

I saw Mai and Yami lying on the sides of the pit.

I woke up Yami first and he said, "T-Tea...Where are we?"

I smiled and said, "We're back! Back in the real world!"

"Thank God for that!"

I looked at saw Mai sitting up, with a huge smile stretched across her face.

"I hear them!" A voice said from the other room.

Four people ran into the room and stared at us. It was Grandpa Motou, Ishizu, Marik, and Duke, and they gawked at us with happiness.

Duke yelled, "You guys are alright! We though you guys we gone!"

I sighed and said, "You don't know the half of it..."

Yami nodded and said, "We're just glad to be back from..."

I screamed in horror.

The group turned and looked at me and Ishizu asked, "What's wrong Tea?!"

I pointed toward the crevasse and the portal at it's edge.

I whispered out, "It's...not over, is it...Why isn't it over? Why?!"

Mai nodded and said, "Why the hell did it have to follow us?!"

Marik looked at Mai and asked, "What followed you?!"

A figure walked out of the portal, it was the spirit of the girl we put to rest with the missing eye, Yuki Kanno.

Duke yelled, "It's a ghost! A freaking' ghost!"

Yami yelled out, "It's... you!"

She stepped closer and I yelled, "Go back! Don't come any closer!"

Yuki looked up and said, "_It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one... on the day I was kidnapped... I remember I had a fight with my mom that morning_."

Grandpa looked at her and said, "Wh-Why is she telling us this?"

Ishizu shook her head and said, "I-I have no idea!"

She continued, "_I didn't want to see her face so after school, I decided that instead of going home. I'd park myself in the outdoor walkway for a little, and watch the rain. That's when Mr. Yoshikazu showed up. He sat down next to me. I told him all about my fight with my mom, and he listened really closely, and just kept saying, 'uh-huh, uh-huh'. He was sick and couldn't speak much, you see... but he was a very kind man. I really liked him. But then..._"

She began crying and she said, "_You three and the other two are nice people. I'm so sorry..._"

She started crying more. I looked at her and said, "...Yuki Kanno... right?"

Duke looked at me and said, "You guys know the ghost girl?!"

Mai nodded and said, "It's a long story and honestly not that pleasant..."

Yuki smiled at us and said, "_Thank you... for what you did back there. For making the effort... to help those of us... who were killed in that school_."

Marik said, "School? You guys were at a school, where people were killed at?!"

Yami said, "It's much more complicated than that. We were in a different plane of existence, based around a nexus created through vengeful spirits."

Mai nodded and looked at Yuki. "Didn't we succeed, though? So why are you still here?!"

She sighed and said, "_No... you didn't_."

I replied, "But, we returned your tongues! We gave you back your ability to speak out! And we even got your murderer to repent for what he did! Is it just... that you can't forgive him, no matter what?"

Duke yelled out, "What the hell happened in that freaking' hole or nexus or what ever the hell it is?!"

Mai looked at him and said, "Just call it, Heavenly Host Elementary School and a lot of fucked up shit happened down there, involving death, ghost kids, serial killers, and a lot of blood."

Yuki looked at me and said, "_Appeasing us isn't about forgiveness. It doesn't matter if we forgive or not. Repentance is between the criminal and the victim. It's the sole act capable of moving us. And we exist as fragments of the sacred ground upon which Heavenly Host is sealed. I believe that moving us... is your best course of action. But... it's not enough. His repentance... just wasn't enough_."

Yami yelled, "So your saying that damned doll's words... his words... weren't good enough to appease you?"

Mai yelled, "So... what, then? Why do you feel the need to trap one innocent stranger after another in that god forsaken place?! You child spirits are the ones who summoned us there, aren't you?"

She shook her head and said, "_That... is not true. We're just the cogs that hold the closed spaces together_."

Mai yelled, "But you... you killed Mayu and Serenity, didn't you?!"

The four new comers eyes widen.

Duke mumbled out, "Ser-Serenity...she's dead... No it can't be..."

Mai looked at him and said, "How I wish it wasn't..."

Marik shook his head and said, "Dear God, Joey must be a mess right now..."

Yami nodded and said, "We only saw him once in that place and he didn't look to begin with..."

Yuki looked down and said, "_The darkness had control of my actions. It didn't matter how hard I struggled... I couldn't stop myself. I feel horrible for all the deaths I've caused... I just... I just want to see my mommy..." _

She began weeping again.

I looked at her and said, "Yuki..."

She sat up and dried her eyes (or where her eye would be..) and said, "_I'm just glad I was able to get even the five of you back to safety..._"

I smiled and said, "That means Ayumi and Yoshiki are alright too!"

Ishizu looked at me and asked, "Who?"

I replied, "They were teens trapped down there as well. They were looking for the other people in their group. Um.. Seiko Shinohara, Satoshi Mochida and his little sister Yuka, and Naomi Nakashima..."

Grandpa gasped and said, "Naomi there too! Her mother has been worried sick!"

I looked at him and said, "You know her?"

He nodded and said, "Naomi is my granddaughter and Yugi's cousin. She and her mother live in Tokyo and she went missing about 5 hours ago... along with you guys..."

Yami looked at Yuki and said, "Why are you suddenly so concerned about us?!"

I looked at them and, "I was reading about this once. A lost soul whose life was ended violently and abruptly, leaving her with a mountain of worries and regrets. It's kind of like stopping short at the edge of madness, with all sorts of thoughts and feeling swirling around in your head. You kindly nature and your sudden hatred and panic begin to spin around and around, and you just start acting out without any sort of control."

Yuki nodded and said, "_Please forgive me for what I have done. I am truly sorry. I never wanted to hurt people...never..._"

I walked closer and said, "It's alright, you had no control."

Mai looked at her and said, "So what you're saying is, this little girl and the creepy little girl we met before are two sides of the same coin?"

I nodded and said to Yuki, "I feel for you. I really do. So please... please! Bring the rest of them back! Yugi, Joey, and all of Ayumi friends... Please bring them all back home."

Yuki looked down and said, "_I don't...think that's possible anymore_."

Yami yelled, "And why not?!"

Yuki looked at us and said, "_Those closed spaces... have eaten a lot of innocent souls. Far too many, in fact. The grudges of those who died there have filled every last corner of them. There's no room left. And because the agony and pain has nowhere else to go, it's begun feeding on the minds of souls like us who are bound there. It won't be long... before I turn back into a vengeful spirit who attacks people like you without mercy._"

I frowned and said, "So... we're going to lose you as an ally, then? So why don't you just hurry up and bring them home right now?! Isn't there any way for us to save Yugi and the others?!"

Yuki looked at us and said, "_There may be one way..._"

Yami asked, "Wh-What is it?"

She replied, "_I think you already know. You who bear the charm have to return to the closed spaces, find all four of us Heavenly Host serial kidnapping and murder victims, and put us all to rest. Then, the closed spaces won't have their cogs anymore, so they'll begin to fall apart and you just might get your friends back._.."

Then Mai said, "You expect us... to go back?! And this time, instead of just having one person left to appease, we have to go back to the drawing board and appease all four of you?!"

I looked at her and said, "Why... couldn't you tell us the reason our previous efforts weren't good enough? What is there to hide?"

Yuki replied, "_It's just... something I don't want to remember. But... if you really want to know... I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything that happened._"

Yuki stepped toward me and gently grabbed my hand.

She began to fade into me.

I yelled, "Ahh! Wh-What's... going... ahhhh!"

Everyone yelled out, "TEA!"

I yelled out in writhing agony, "It hurts... It hurts! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

I felt my self fall into a darkness, but I was completely awake.

What going on? I passed out, so why am I fully aware right now?

I can't see a thing... and I can't move...

I was now able to see at I was in a room with three children tied up next to me with blindfolds on.

My hands and feet were tied as well.

The children cried out in fear, not knowing what was happening.

I said, "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

_NAOMI'S P.O.V._

On the floor of the janitor's closet laid a large note.

Yugi picked it up and read it aloud;

* * *

_Sachiko Shinozaki. The little girl in the red dress, and the only survivor of the horrific murders that occurred in Heavenly Host Elementary School._

_Following the incident, Sachiko's family fled from the area, moving to another prefecture to escape the frightful memories that remained here._

_Strangely, however, I've been unable to locate any other records of the Shinozaki family._

_No matter where I look, the only information I can find about them comes from the newspaper reports on the Heavenly Host murders._

_Granted, when an elementary school becomes the stage for a grisly incident such as this, perpetrated by none other than the principal's own son, it stands to reason that the scandal would serve as the primary focus for the public interest, with all the other details fading into the background._

_So of course, after learning that Sachiko was safe, further news of her whereabouts was largely ignored in favor of the media circus surrounding the school._

_But there's more to it than that. People weren't just uninterested in learning of Sachiko's history or whereabouts... there was simply no data to be had._

_The four missing children were found in a basement room at Heavenly Host Elementary School, unused and officially sealed since the building's construction._

_When authorities entered, they were greeted with an inhumanly horrific sight._

_Based upon the evidence at hand, the murder weapon was determined to be a pair of large sewing scissors found in the hands of the accused._

_Investigators suspected some hesitation on the the man's part, however, as the deceased victims' wounds did not indicate that his full strength had been used._

_Nonetheless, he had clearly acted with extreme malicious intent._

_The official cause of death for the three murdered children has been listed as 'loss of blood following removal of the tongue.'_

_But the actual state of the affairs was not quite so clinical, nor even so 'pleasant' (If you can believe it.)_

_The following details have been extrapolated from information previously unreleased to the public- or at least, previously unreported by news outlets._

_These details of the crime are based on the official police testimony of Sachiko Shinozaki herself._

_Evidently, the victims were bound, blindfolded and spaced out on the floor then killed, one by one._

_One was repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen with the scissors, then had many of his internal organs forcefully dug out._

_Another was stabbed in the head dozens upon dozens of times, to such an extent that all flesh and bone above her jawline was minced away._

_The third victims left eye was yanked out and she was stabbed in the empty socket a indeterminate number of times. She bled to death in horrible agony._

_Strangely, it was only after these mutilations had already been inflicted that the killer went back and severed the victims' tongues._

_Learning the truth about these proceedings is shocking even to me, and makes it nearly impossible to accept the murderer as anything but a monster._

_And bearing witness to every moment of this was a 7-year-old girl named Sachiko. In many ways, she the most pitiable and long-suffering of them all._

_But it easily through her tearful, frightened testimony that Yoshikazu Yanagihori was officially charged._

_Now, going back to the hunt for information on this unfortunate girl's whereabouts, it was her words that ultimately led to Yoshikazu's sentencing._

_Therefore, it comes as no real surprise that sensitive information pertaining to her and her family would be withheld. That's to be expected._

_What's not expected, however, is that there's not even the slightest trace of this information left to find. It's as if it simply never existed._

_Therefore, I cannot help but consider alternate possible explanations... and I remind you, this is mere conjecture but one question keeps nagging at the back of my mind: Was Yoshikazu Yanagihori really the murderer of the three victims?_

_Is it possible this crime was not actually perpetrated by him at all?_

_Think about it. In his final days, Yoshikazu was incapable of communicating with others through speech and despite his childlike reversions, he'd always been a personable and friendly man. As the saying goes, he wouldn't have hurt a fly._

_All his relatives, friends, and neighbors confirmed as much, shocked to hear that such a kindly man could commit these unconscionable atrocities._

_He certainty had no motive for the crime, either. There was nothing for him to gain from it._

_Then again, he may simply have lost his mind. Look at his father..._

_It was around this same time that Principal Takamine Yanagihori suddenly began speaking in tongues and acting in a most peculiar way not to mention scribbling incomprehensible gibberish all over his walls, as if possessed._

_He seemed frightened of someone and would often be found crouching in the corner of hid office, moaning and thrashing, when visitors came by._

_If he could wind up in such a beleaguered state with no warning, then perhaps so too could his son.._

_I believe that we're looking at a curse far more powerful than anything man could devise._

_From the time it opened its doors to the day it closed them forever...Heavenly Host Elementary School's sealed basement room has existed as some form of cursed ground._

_And to find the underlying cause, we must go back beyond the infamous kidnapping and murder incident._

_Back a whole twenty years._

_I believe I may have found a clue that could shed some light on the situation. It may be a bit far-fetched, as leads go, but it's a lead nonetheless._

_Regrettably, since Heavenly Host was not only closed down but demolished altogether, and another school built in its place, it's no longer possible to investigate the basement room directly._

_But my protege has found what may be the next best thing._

_Something that could make the impossible possible once more. Preparations are being made to pursue this lead even now._

_Be sure not to miss the next installment. It may be the scoop of a lifetime..._

_-Kou Kibiki (2003-7-22)_

* * *

Yugi looked up and said, "The girl in the red dress... she's the spirit of Sachiko..."

I looked at him and said, "The charm we did was called Sachiko Ever After and now..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "We're stuck here with her..."

Satoshi nodded and said, "But the question is... Why is she here if she survived and if that man didn't kill those kids...Who did?"

* * *

_TEA'S P.O.V._

I looked around and saw the three children.

One boy and two girls, besides my self.

I recognized them...

They're the ghost children! But they're still alive!

I looked up and saw a large man, holding a blindfold.

The boy cried, "Somebody, please, save me!"

The man knelt down to me and tied the blindfold on me.

I yelled, "No... stop... NO! PLEASE, NO!"

I can't see! What is he doing to them?! To me?! This blindfold just made everything so much worse.

I began to listen to what was happening.

The children sobbed in fear as the large footsteps made their way to the end of the row.

He mumbled out, "In... or...der...o...kay...?"

'In order? What does that mean?

Then I heard the snipping sound of scissors and the boy began to scream.

He screamed louder and louder and I hear the snipping of the scissors.

I've never heard screaming like this before. It's pure, primal terror, cutting through the air like a perfect sine wave.

It was the boy at the end...Then he went silent, but the noised of him being stabbed continued.

My God, what the hell is he doing to him?! No one deserves this!

Then the footsteps moved closer and the man began to take the scissors to the girl next to me.

She screamed in agony as the man did his foul deed.

Why isn't God allowing her to fall unconscious so she doesn't have to suffer?! The screams from her didn't last long but the man continued to stab and stab and stab...

Is it still going on? Come on and die already...

'Die already'? God, what is wrong with me..?

The noises stopped and I heard the footsteps coming towards me.

Oh God... It's my turn...

"Ahhh!"

Someone's is pulling me by my hair.

They're pulling my head up and they tore off my blindfold!

Which means... I get to see the face of my killer...

But what I saw was more horrible than I could imagine...

Instead of the man standing in front of me aiming his weapon at me...

It was one of the children! It was a little girl, her face dyed red with the blood of her victims and a large smile across her face.

She started giggling and held up the bloodied scissors snipping them back and forth.

The man was cowering in the corner...like he was afraid of her...

She finally closed the blades and held them up high and stabbed them into my left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

She said with a laugh, "Will it come out?"

She yanked on the scissors pulling out my eye with it.

I felt every bit of pain roll through my body.

Make it stop!

She pulled off my eyeball and began stabling me in the empty socket with the scissors over and over again.

She laughed and said, "It'd be all over if you'd just die already, you know...Mmm, now open up and say, 'AAAH'..."

I begged her, "No... Noooo... Please, NOOOOOO!"

She reached into my mouth and began cutting out my tongue while singing, "Oh Mom-my...?"

I felt the blood choking me until, finally the pain was too much and I blacked out.


	5. The Darkening

**Chapter 5: The Darkening**

* * *

_MOKUBA'S P.O.V._

"I think he's gone..." I said in a whisper while listening to the door.

Yuka nodded and said, "He.. lied to us..."

I nodded and said, "This place brings out the worst in people. But still... I didn't expect to see Kizami kill people let alone try to kill us."

Yami Bakura glared at me and said, "Someone tried to kill you two?!"

I looked at him and said, "We never explained what's going on, did we Yuka?"

She shook her head and said, "No..."

I looked at Bakura and said, "Here the basic stuff, we're in a different plane of existence called Heavenly Host Elementary School which is filled with dead bodies, evil ghost, and turns kind people into murderous psychopaths."

Yuka nodded and said, "Like Morishige and Ryou..."

Yami Bakura's eyes widen and said, "My good half was killing people..."

I shook my head and said, "He was beating corpses and taking pictures. They tried to kill us when they saw we were alone, but then Kizami... he killed them right in front of us..."

He leaned back horrified and said, "My God... my host is dead... what the hell will happen to me...?!"

Yuka looked at him and said, "You could help us find a way out. We need to find our brothers."

"_Onee-chan and Oni-chans..._"

I turned to the girl who had saved us.

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you for saving us..."

She smiled and said, "_Aren't you just precious! Heheheh!_"

Yuka smiled and said, "You save us from that scary guy..."

She laughed and said to Yuka, "_You're so cute, I just want to mess you right up..._"

She looked at us and asked, "_Will you three listen to what I have to say?_"

I nodded and said, "It's the least we can do."

Yami Bakura nodded and said, "Go ahead girl, speak..."

She began to glow a dark violet and let out a cackle.

Yami Bakura yelled, "What the hell is happening to her?!"

I yelled, "Oh no, she a evil spirit!"

The ghost girl giggled and said, "_Who do you think you're talking to, you fools?! I'll wring your damned necks just watch you squirm and I'll carve out those filthy tongues of yours!" _

She held up a bloody pair of scissors and began to walk closer.

I yelled, "RUN!"

The three of us ran out of the room as fast as we could, running from her.

She didn't follow she just laughed a horrible, horrible laugh that echoed on and on.

Yami Bakura looked down at us as we ran and asked, "What the hell is this place?!"

I replied, "It a hell in its own now keep running or she'll kill us!"

And with that we continued running farther and farther down the abandon halls.

Seto... Where are you?!

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

The earth began trembling once more in a vicious earthquake.

Kaiba yelled, "Not another freaking earthquake! This place can't take much more."

The room shook and lights fell from the ceiling breaking into broken glass on the floor.

I yelled, "Dammit... It just keeps going!"

The all of a sudden the support beam began to fall one hitting me and Kaiba, dead in our heads.

I felt my head grow heavy and I heard both Yugi and Naomi yell out, "Satoshi! Kaiba! Speak to us! Are you guys okay?!"

I tried to talk but, my voice wouldn't allow it.

I felt into darkness once again, not knowing if I will wake from it.

* * *

_YAMI'S P.O.V._

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOO!" Tea screamed out as Yuki left her body.

Mai yelled, "Tea! Tea, snap out of it!"

Tea continued to scream like she was in pain but, then she began to gasp and wheeze for air.

I ran up to her and asked, "Tea are you all right?"

Tea hugged on to me and began to cry.

I looked at her and said, "It's okay... Everything's okay... You're safe."

Yuki looked at Tea and said, "_That's what happened to me_."

Ishizu looked at Tea and said, "You saw what happened..."

Marik looked at her and asked, "What did you see?"

She looked up and said, "I saw... the true identity... of the... murderer..."

The room got quite and Mai said, "So it isn't the guy who tried to bash in my skull?"

She nodded and said with a sob, "That's why the damned doll... wasn't enough... Repentance from... the killer... We had the wrong person!"

I looked at her and said, "Wait, are you telling us you were actually there? Like, you saw the scene of the murders?!"

She nodded and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying... I was... seeing everything... through Yuki's eyes. I was bound... and then... I was killed..."

I growled at the spirit and the Tea said, "It's not her fault! I'm the one who wanted to know."

Duke looked at her and asked, "So who did it?"

Tea looked down and said softly, "The murderer was a little girl. Yami, Mai, remember that newspaper Naho left us? Her photo was in it. Along with her name. It's the girl in the red dress... Sachiko Shinozaki. She was listed as one of the victims, but believe me, she's no victim!"

Mai looked at her and said, "No, that can't be right. That's impossible! For a little girl to do something like...that... How could she abduct other children her own age? And keep them prisoner, no less! I could believe it if it were that monster with the hammer. He seems fully capable of kidnapping and tying up little kids any day of the week..."

She looked up and said, "He was... just an accomplice. When these children were killed by Sachiko the man with the hammer was in the corner of the room, quaking in fear."

I looked at her and said, "...You...can't be serious..."

She glared at me and said, "I have no idea why he would've helped Sachiko in the first place, though."

She stood up and said, "We have to tell the others!"

I nodded and said, "Right."

Mai nodded her head in agreement.

She looked at the two of us and said, "If we don't hurry up and tell them, they'll be dead before they ever find out! If Sachiko catches them unaware, it could be all over!"

I turned to Yuki and said, "We have to go back! Yuki, please! Take us back into the closed spaces! We'll find a way to exorcise you, and all the other spirits trapped in Heavenly Host! I swear!"

Yuki looked at me and said, "_I... wouldn't recommend that. As a result of your interference, as well as the interference of your friends those spaces arein a state of critical flux right now. If I were to take you back even if I kept this clarity of mind the whole time, I doubt I'd ever be able to bring you home again._"

Mai yelled out, "But... if we don't go back... everyone's going to die! Let's go for our friends, old and new!"

I nodded and said, "Take us back Yuki!"

Grandpa said, "We're coming too!"

Yuki looked at him and said, "_Only those who have her charm may enter Heavenly Host. These three possess the charm and only they can enter_."

I looked at her and said, "But Yugi has..."

Yuki looked at me and said, "_You two are the same being, you share the one piece.._."

I nodded and turned to the four newcomers. "We need you to hold on to this."

I gave them the bags of ID's and said, "If we don't return... Burn these bags..."

Ishizu nodded and said, "Good luck my Pharaoh."

The three of us walked into the portal and it closed shut behind us.

We now stood in a classroom with Ayumi and Yoshiki standing near the front.

Tea smiled and said, "Ayumi! You came too?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, because I know who really killed the kids..."

Tea sighed and said, "Yuki showed you too?"

She gasped and said, "Then you know about Sachiko..."

She nods and said, "Let's go get the others."

"_I'm sorry. I really am... But I wish you the best of luck. The three of us are prepared for the challenges ahead, now that our tongues have been restored. But due to our momentary awakening, the balance of these closed spaces has begun to collapse. Be very, very careful. Also, remember, in order for Sachiko to feel remorse, you must appeal to her humanity. You must purify her soul. It's the only way_." Yuki said as we neared the door.

_"My mind... has already come under attack. So the next time you see me...run_..." She whispered and faded away.

I pulled out the note that Joey had given us and said, "Let's get Joey, he needs to know what's going on."

They nodded and we walked into the hallway.

I looked down the hall and saw two people lying in the floor, one of which had white hair.

I looked at Tea and said, "It's Ryou!"

Yoshiki then yelled, "And Morishige!"

We ran down toward them and...

"No... not them too..." I said looking at them.

Ryou's had a large cut running through his head and Morishige was stabbed in the neck causing him to choke on his own blood.

They were both dead, and killed in a horrible manor.

Tea cried out, "No... We can let this happen to anyone else."

Ayumi nodded and said, "This ends here..."

Yoshiki looked at them and said, "Ryou... Morishige... We'll free your souls... I swear it..."

He took off their name tags and said, "We will save you... my friends..."

We left them with tears brimming our eyes and made out way through the halls.

I saw something glitter in the light on the side of the hallway.

I picked it up and saw it was a student ID card... From Kisaragi Academy!

Someone they know must be nearby!

"Ayumi! Yoshiki! Anyone you know?"

I hand them the card and Ayumi said with a smile, "Nakashima! No mistaking it. It's even still got the scrap of paper from the Sachiko charm! She must be near by!"

Tea smiled and said, "That means Yugi is near by too!"

I smiled and said, "Then let find them!"

Tea yelled, "Yugi? Naomi? Are you there?! If you are, please, answer me!"

The halls remained silent.

Yoshiki sighed and said, "Guess they're not THAT nearby..."

Mai then said, "Come on, let go look!"

And with that we started searching the hallways.

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V._

"Ahhh, my freaking head..." I muttered out as I regained conciseness.

Dammit...

It's pitch black...

What the hell happened?!

I remember there was a big earthquake...

The light began to flicker back on and I saw Yugi, Naomi, and Satoshi all past out on the floor.

I shook them one by one waking them up.

Naomi looked at Satoshi and I and asked, "Are your heads...okay...?"

I said, "Why wouldn't our heads be alright?"

Yugi looked at us and said, "A beam fell on your heads during the quake... and it started bleeding..."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Explains the headache, but we're fine. See, no blood."

Then out of nowhere the tape player comes on.

I muttered out, "This place is full of surprises, isn't it?"

The tape began to play. We watched it for the next 10 minutes.

The video had two people in it, Taguchi and Kibiki, who had come to do an investigation on the school.

Kibiki... He wrote that article Yugi read to us...

Satoshi looked at the screen and said, "They're... in this school building, aren't they..."

Naomi looked at me and asked, "This is that tape you put in earlier, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... But the camera was dead, no power, no batteries, no nothing."

Naomi looked back at the screen and said, "Looks like research footage..."

Then they started talking about a way out...

Satoshi said, "That what we need!"

He was about to explain it when his camera man freaked out about children spirits.

Then the tape ended.

I yelled, "Dammit! He was just about to explain how to get out of here!"

Yugi stood up and said, "He was looking for blank tapes, he probably made a followup. After we find Mokuba and Yuka, let's make finding those tapes a priority."

Satoshi nodded and said, "That sounds like a plan to me. Let's see about getting to the second building."

We walked into the hall and saw that almost everything had changed.

I said, "What the hell is wrong with this place?! It just keeps freaking changing!"

"Kaiba?! Yugi?! It's really you!"

I looked down the hall and I couldn't believe my eyes...

There stood, Mai, Tea, a boy with blonde hair and a partial uniform, a girl with blackish brown hair and the same uniform as Naomi, and a man who looked exactly like Yugi.

Yugi mumbled out, "Y-Yami..."

He smiled and said, "Yami! Your separate... but how..."

He shook his head and said, "That's not important right now. We need to find the others and find a way out of here before she finds us."

I gawked at Yami...

Who I thought didn't exist and yet... he's standing right in front of me.

Yami looked at me and said, "Hello Kaiba."

I stuttered out, "Your freakin' real?! This place just keeps fucking with me, isn't it?!"

Yugi laughed a bit and said, "We try to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

Naomi ran up and hugged the two strangers and said, "Ayumi! Yoshiki! You're alright!"

The guy who I presumed to be Yoshiki smirked and said, "It's good to see you and Satoshi are alright."

Tea looked at Yugi with his massive amount of bandages and said, "Yugi... You're hurt..."

He smiled and said, "I'm fine, Naomi took care of my wounds."

She looked at us and said, "You guys need to hear what happened to us."

I nodded and said, "And us as well."

Ayumi stepped forward and said, "Wait! We should go tell Joey too! He said he was waiting for us in classroom 1-A."

Joey... He didn't tell them yet... When Yugi finds out...

Yugi smiled and said, "Joey... Thank God! I haven't seen him since..."

He shuttered and placed a hand near the rope burns on his neck.

He looked up and said, "Let go see him!"

Yugi began running ahead of us toward the classroom.

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

I quickly opened the door of classroom 1-A.

Inside there was a set of desk and a few scattered chairs.

In the front Joey sat facing towards the board looking at something I couldn't see.

I stepped closer to him and said, "Joey! It's good to see your alright."

He didn't reply. He must still be mad at me.

I looked down and said, "Listen Joey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I wasn't thinking and it may have cost Seiko's life... But I don't want it to cost our friendship. Will you except my apology?"

He didn't respond, not even a twitch to the words I said.

Something's not right...

I stepped closer and said, "Joey? Are you alright?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he fell to the floor.

I looked at him, revealing...

"No...NO!... God no! No! No! No! No! No! Not him! Anybody but him! Please God no!" I screamed out.

I fell to my knees looking down at Joey wanting to tear out my hair, from all the agony.

The group walked in and Mai asked, "Why are you screaming Yu-"

They looked at Joey in horror.

His throat has been slit, his chest had been stabbed multiple times, and in his head laid a large pair of scissors buried deep into his skull.

His eyes were wide open but they stared into oblivion...

Joey was dead...

My best friend is gone...and it's all my fault...

I shouldn't have left him...

I just let out all my sadness right then and there letting every painful sob out, nearly drowning me in tears.

Yami stepped up to me and knelt next to me, his face drowning in tears as we looked at him.

Almost everybody was crying, with the exceptions of Kaiba, Satoshi, and Yoshiki.

They sat there with sad looks on there faces.

No one had seen this coming...

"I'm sorry my friends but, this is the only way I could tell you..." A voice said.

Everyone looked around for where it came from, but there wasn't a person in sight.

Then a swirl of black smoke appeared in the front of the room.

The mist solidified into a solid form taking the shape of...

"Jo-Joey..." Tea mumbled out.

I looked up and sure enough, the ghostly figure was Joey, with a set of cold lifeless eyes.

I looked at him as said with a sob, "Jo-Joey... you're... d-dead..."

He walked towards us and said, "Like I said, I couldn't quite tell you before, my soul was too bound by the closed spaces to speak let alone tell you anything without Naho being present."

I looked up at him with tears still staining my face and said, "Jo-Joey I'm sor-"

He smiled and said, "I know Yug... I know... The fact is it wasn't your fault... It was this place... And for worrying you, Naomi, and Seiko, I am truely sorry..."

Naomi gave a small whimper at the metion of Seiko.

Joey turned to the group and said, "Now back to the matter at hand. You were able to get rid of the closed spaces, but the child spirits still roam only a bit tamer."

Tea stepped up and said, "We'll have to explain, but there's a lot to it."

* * *

**ONE EXTREMELY LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

"Serenity, Bakura, Morishige, Mayu, Seiko, and Joey... So many lives have been lost in this damned school..." Naomi said with a sob.

I nodded and said, "But that still means Mokuba, Yuka, Tristen, and Ms. Yui are still out there."

Yami nodded and said, "And if I'm here then Yami Bakura is here as well."

Joey nodded and said, "I still can't believe it... Seiko was too strong to even think about that... let alone to it!"

Kaiba sat up and said, "Sachiko is the murderer... God how could a little girl do such a horrible thing?!"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure, but she won't hurt anyone else... I promise you that!"

Joey looked at us and said, "From what I gathered, Sachiko is the one of the oldest spirits here and her body is still in the school."

Ayumi looked at him and said, "That can't be right... She was living when she killed those kids!"

Joey looked down and said, "I'm not sure how, but she has. And her body is somewhere here. I would go searching for it, but it would risk me falling under her curse and becoming a dark and vengeful spirit killing people without mercy."

Kaiba looked at him and said, "So that's why you know so little about her. Well fuck..."

Naomi slapped Kaiba in the head and said, "Watch you language!"

Kaiba grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Tea looked at Joey and said, "Do you know where Naho is by chance?"

He nodded and said, "She's in the reference room. She's practically living in there."

Tea nodded and said, "We should look for the others first and then see if we can find out about this way out from Naho."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Or we can find more of Kibiki's research then..."

Tea and Ayumi both yelled, "KIBIKI?!"

He nodded in response.

Naomi said, "If we can find the way out, we'll be home free, and we can set the souls connected to the name tags free."

Joey walked over to his body and said, "Someone grab mine... I cannot touch it anymore."

Satoshi looked at him and said, "You can pick up other things, why not you name tag?"

Joey looked at his body and said, "Those unfortunate souls who come in contact with their own dead body, are forced to re-live their death over and over again. It's a hell from which no one can return."

Yami knelt down, picked up the name tag, and said, "This seems so disrespectful..."

Joey smirked and said, "It's my body and I say it's fine."

Kaiba stood up and said, "We need to get back to looking for the others!"

Kaiba and Satoshi must be worried sick about their siblings.

Joey nodded and said, "I can find Naho... The others I have no idea where they are... I'll check with Naho on the possible way out and learn more about this Kibiki's research, while the rest of you search for the others and the way out."

Joey began to fade and he said, "Good luck my friends. You will need it."

* * *

_MOKUBA'S P.O.V._

"That girl was going to kill us..." Yami Bakura said as we rested in the science preparation room.

I looked up at him and said, "That be the 5th thing that tried to do that to me and Yuka since we got here."

Yuka nodded and said, "I want my Big Brother..."

She began to sob.

Yami Bakura looked at her and said with a soft voice, "We'll find him... You don't need to cry young one..."

Is he trying to comfort her?

I thought Yami Bakura was suppose to be bad...

Well this place may make you consider what side your really on.

Yuka looked up at him and said, "Thank you Ya-chan."

"Ya-chan? Why did you call him that Yuka?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "It's shorter and it suit him, since he's my new friend..."

Yami Bakura looked at her and said, "You don't want me as a friend Yuka... I'm not very nice..."

Yuka looked at him and said, "You save us, from that girl. If that's not nice then I must be really mean."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Yami Bakura laughed a little too and said, "Fine little one, I'm your friend. But let's get back to what we need to do. Find your siblings and get out of here."

I nodded and said, "Seto and Satoshi must be worried sick about us."

Yuka looked down and said, "I want my Big Brother..."

"Well here I am!"

I turned around to see that the anatomy figure that was sitting in the back of the room, had the cover taken off revealing it to be Kizami with half of his skin carved off.

He grabbed a hold of my neck and started strangling me.

"You two think you could get away! Huh?!" Kizami yelled as his grip grew tighter.

Yami Bakura jumped up and said, "Drop him or I carve out your skull!"

Kizami let me go and I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

He smirked said, "Oh, you look just like the other boy I killed... It was fun seeing the last light of life leave his eyes..."

His eyes lit in fire when he said that and he said, "You son of a bitch! You'll pay for killing Ryou, you sadistic bastard!"

Kizami laughed and said, "Come on then, let's see what you've got!"

Yami Bakura charged in and went to punch Kizami.

Kizami pulled out a knife and stuck it in Yami Bakura's ribs.

Yuka yelled, "Ya-chan!"

Yami Bakura stood back up and held his bleeding side and said, "You bastard..."

Kizami laughed and said, "You quite strong... Let's see how much pain you can endure!"

Kizami ran up to him and stabbed his knife into his right eye.

Yami Bakura screamed in agony as Kizami slowly tore his eyeball out of the socket.

He fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Kizami pulled the eye off his knife and said, "A prize worth keeping. This shall be the first of my trophies, but first..."

He took up his knife once more and slammed it into Yami Bakura's leg, nearly severing his foot.

Yami Bakura screamed in pain as Kizami separated his foot from his body in the bloodiest way possible.

Yuka yelled out, "Ya-chan! Stop hurting Ya-chan! He didn't do anything!"

She yelled out, "Don't hurt him anymore!"

Kizami laughed and said, "Don't worry little Yuka... You'll have your turn soon enough..."

Yami Bakura looked up with his good eye and said, "No... S-she won't!"

Yami Bakura had grabbed a ruler off the desk behind him and ran it through Kizami's chest sending more blood into the mix.

Kizami laughed as it went through and said, "Death... Sweet death... So we finally meet..."

He fell to the ground with no breath to him.

Yuka ran over to Yami Bakura who, was sitting on the floor in a pool of his blood, writhing in pain and blood soaking the majority of his clothing.

Even his snow white hair had a bit of crimson mixed into it, making his skin look almost ghostly pale...

I looked at him and said, "You're hurt really bad..."

He looked at me and said with a grunt of pain, "I'll be f-fine... Let's just...find your brothers..."

Yuka said, "No! You're hurt and we aren't going anywhere till we fix you up Ya-chan!"

He looked at her and said, "Little one... it's clear I won't survive this... I want to help you find them before..."

She yelled, "NO! YOU ARE NOT DYING! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Yuka?! Mokuba?!"

I turned to the door and saw Seto, Satoshi, Yugi, a guy who looked at lot like Yugi, and a girl I don't know.

Yugi looked at his look a like and said, "Yami, you were right about him being here..."

Yami nodded and said, "Although he seems to be in bad shape..."

I whispered out, "He protected us... From the ghost girl and Kizami..."

Yuka nodded and said, "Now Ya-chan is hurt badly... Can you do something Big Brother?"

Satoshi looked at Yami Bakura and said, "You're losing a lot of blood..."

Yami Bakura looked down and said, "I can't be saved... My wounds are to grave...Death is eminent..."

Yuka cried, "No Ya-chan! You can't die... You can't..."

He smiled at her and said, "Yuka... promise me that you won't cry for me... I don't deserve your tears..."

Yuka yelled, "You're my friend! Of course you deserve my tears... Besides you not going to die... "

She already began crying.

Yami Bakura weakly raise his hand and placed it on Yuka's face wiping away the tears.

He gave weak smile and said, "Please... don't... cry... you're... strong... Yuka... never...fo..get.. that..."

He closed his eye and said, "Go..od...bye... my.. fri..end..."

His body went limp and his skin turned even paler than before.

Yuka whispered, "Ya-chan..."

There was no reply from him.

She fell to her knees on the verge of crying, but she never let a tear come down her face.

She intended on keeping her last promise to him.

I ran into Seto's arms and began crying.

The room went quite as we paid our silent respects to him, for he had died, protecting us...

Yami Bakura...Ya-chan... shall not be forgotten... Ever...

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

"Yuka..." I whispered as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She still sat before Yami Bakura and not letting a single tear escape her eyes.

"We need to go..." I said calmly.

She looked at me and said, "Alright..."

She stood up with a sad look on her face and we finally left the room, joining the others in the hallway.

Mokuba was still hugging on Kaiba, and Kaiba hugging right back.

Yugi and Naomi had bits of tears rolling down their faces, while Yami sat there quite mourning in his own way.

I looked at them and said, "Are we ready to head back?"

The group straighten up a bit and nodded.

The all began to stand up when a noise came from near the Kaiba brothers.

Kaiba looked at his brother and what fell, and asked, "Is that... a tape...?"

Mokuba looked at it and said, "I've never seen it before..."

I looked at it and said, "This is it. 'Kibki Research Data 2!' This may tell us the way out!"

Yami sat up and said, "I sure hope so. What say we go find out right now."

I nodded and said, "Then, let get over to the other building."

We walked back to the custodian's closet and entered.

Mokuba said, "This place smells... really bad..."

Yuka nodded and said, "I wish I still had my scented charm."

We all approached the T.V. set and Kaiba put the tape in the camera and said, "All right... Here goes nothing."

The video came on and showed Kibiki locked in the room we're in, breathing heavily as if he had just escaped something.

He whispered, "_I shouldn't be alone... I shouldn't be alone... I can't just die... I can't lose hope..._"

He looked at the camera and said, "_If anyone's watching this tape... There's a way out, and I'm going to tell you what it is right now_."

He paused and said, "_You need to perform the Sachiko ritual correctly. Say the line one time for each person, then one more for Sachiko, and put all your paper scraps together_."

Then a knocking came from the background of the tape.

Kibiki then whimpered out, "_I wish I'd never done it... I wish I'd never come here... How could you... How could you...?!" _

The voice of Naho came from the background and said, "_Kibiki..._"

The knocking got louder and Naho yelled, "_KIBIKI_!"

Kibiki cried in fear of her voice.

Naho now screamed, "_KIBIKI!"_

The door opened and Naho walked into the shot, with a black mist engulfing her.

She looked at Kibiki and said with a smile, "_Kibiki.._."

She pounced on to him and he yelled, "_AAAAAGGGH! NAHO, DON'T! NOOO!_!"

She gripped her hands around his throat and strangled every bit of life out of him until I heard the snap of his neck finally breaking.

Yuka hid her head in my shoulder to hide from the graphic scene.

Then she dragged his body into a closet and got in with it closing the door behind her.

The tape stopped and the screen when black.

Yugi looked at the closet door and said, "That footage... It was taken in this room... And if that so then..."

Naomi looked at him and said, "That smell is coming from there..."

Yami stepped up and grabbed the handle. He quickly opened it revealing the two corpses rotting in the wall.

Kaiba sighed and said, "God, that smell... Sad that I recognize it... It's the smell of decay. Based on the clothes, I think we just found Mr. Kibiki... and Naho..."

Yami nodded and said, "The name tags confirm it as well."

Naomi looked at Yami and said, "Yami... Is there... anything farther in? Like, in the back of the closet?"

Yami looked back in and said, "I don't see anything..."

Yugi replied, "No, all the way in the back corner. Look closely. Isn't there, like... a gap in the wall?"

Yami yelled, "Ah! There is! Holy crap... There's a whole other room back here!"

Kaiba looked at Yugi and Naomi and asked, "How...could you two possibly have known about that?"

Yami nodded and said, "It's quite strange..."

Yugi replied, "I'm honestly not sure myself. I just... had a feeling."

Naomi nodded and said, "It just felt like there was something back there..."

I sighed and said, "Either way, we should take a closer look. Yuka. Mokuba. Are you two to keep going?"

Mokuba replied, "Y-Yeah..."

Kaiba and Yami moved the bodies out of the closet making room for us to walk through.

The room was extremely dark.

Yuka said, "It's dark in here..."

Naomi replied, "Here take my hand."

Yuka said, "Okay. Thank you, Naomi. You're very kind."

Then the smell hit us like a brick wall.

Kaiba yelled, "Where the hell are we?! It smells awful in here!"

We walked closer and saw pipes running down.

Mokuba tilted his head and said, "This is... a bathroom...?"

Yugi said, "There's a ladder..."

Yami nodded and asked, "Where does it lead, though?"

Naomi began to climb the ladder.

I yelled, "Wait! Naomi!"

But she was already nearing the top. Kaiba looked at it and said, "Seems pretty flimsy. I don't think it would hold all of us. Let's go in groups of two, the youngest first, all right?"

Everyone nodded and we all began going up.

First Yuka and Mokuba, then Yami and Yugi, then finally me and Kaiba made our way up the ladder.

Then I saw where we were.

We climbed out of the stall...

Where Seiko hanged her self...

Yugi and Naomi stood there in complete horror.

Naomi looked down and said, "Of all the places it could've been... why did have to be here?!"

Mokuba and Yuka looked at the two and Yuka asked, "What happened in here that's so bad?"

I replied softly, "A good friend of Yugi and Naomi's died in here..."

Yugi fell to his knees and yelled, "I can't take this anymore... I just can't!"

Naomi cried, "Seiko... Seiko's angry with us..."

Yugi yelled with tears soaking his eyes, "It was our fault! It's all our fault that she's dead!"

Kaiba looked at the two and said, "No... No you're wrong. It wasn't your faults, and wasn't a suicide."

Naomi yelled, "How can you possibly say that?! You weren't there, Kaiba! None of you were! You didn't hear the things we said to her and Joey!"

Kaiba pulled out Seiko's cell phone and handed it to Naomi.

Kaiba looked at them and said, "Just before she died, she was really worried about you two. She never actually sent it, but she dropped this while she was writing a text message... and I think you two should hear it."

Naomi opened the phone and read out;

* * *

_Recipient: Naomi_

_Subject: No Hard Feelings_

_So how the hell are ya and you cuz babe! ^_^_

_Sorry about earlier- sadface!_

_I apologized though so you and Yugi have to forgive me now!_

_If you don't I'll spam email you two for the rest of time!_

_-So watch out ;)_

_Lets get the hell out of this dump together hand and hand, especially with that sexy cousin you got! :3_

_Until we meet again..._

_You'd better get it on with your darling mochi-or else!_

_Anyway I'll be waiting for you and Yugi by the entrance way with Joey once I find him.. (BTW...He sooo cute!)_

_We all can kiss &amp; make up there_

_xxxooo_

_Ooh La La_

* * *

Naomi looked up and said, "Seiko..."

She buried her head in Yugi's shoulder and began crying.

Yugi let a few tears roll down his face as well.

Kaiba looked at the two and said, "I was was planning to wait until a little more time had passed before showing this to you two... I'm sorry."

Yugi looked up and said, "Seiko... Joey... Why of all people did it have to be them?!"

He face filled with more pain and tears.

We stood there for a while, letting them adjust to what they just heard.

I looked at them and asked, "You guys feeling a little better now?"

They nodded and Naomi replied, "I think so. Sorry about that..."

Yami looked at them and said, "We're going to get out of this school, no matter what it takes. That's what Seiko and Joey would've wanted."

Yuka walked over and said, "Big Brother, I found something!"

She handed me another tape and said, "The camera broke on the last one, so we can't watch it. But still, nice find Yuka."

Yuka smiled and walked over toward Mokuba, taking his hand into hers.

Those two are like peas in a pod, they seem like best friends.

Kaiba looked at us and said, "At any rate, we know how to get out of here now. We know how to reverse Sachiko's charm. Our first priority at this point should be to reconvene with Tea, Mai, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and hopefully- Tristen and Ms. Yui."

I nodded and asked, "Does everyone have there piece of the charm?"

Everyone held up their pieces of the doll except for Naomi and Yami.

She said, "My Student ID?! Where is it?!"

Yami looked at her and said, "Relax, Ayumi found it earlier. When we meet up with her you can get it back. As for myself, Yugi and I share a body, so we share the piece."

Naomi sighed in relief and said, "That makes me feel a bit better."

I nodded and said, "Then let's got find the others."

* * *

_AYUMI'S P.O.V._

We began walking down the hall, until we came across a note on the floor.

It was an article about Heavenly Host written by...

Tea yelled, "It's Kibiki!"

Tea picked it up and began reading it aloud;

* * *

_Things have taken a truly frightful turn, dear readers!_

_I stand now at the brink of a new age for the occult world. Nothing will ever be the same again._

_I wonder if it will even be possible to convey in words the significance of where I'm standing at this very moment..._

_Prepare yourselves for a report unlike any other, for I am presently with the accursed school building- inside Heavenly Host Elementary!_

_And it's all thanks to my highly skilled protege, Naho Saenoki. Many of you may know the name._

_She has the ability to commune with spirits, and it's through these connections that a way has been devised-_

_A means of accessing this sacred ground._

_Together with my faithful cameraman, Taguchi, I have made use of this method to see these cursed halls with my own eyes._

_I have set foot into a school building that should no longer exist... a forbidden land of the dead..._

_In addition to this article, Taguchi and I will also be capturing ample video footage. We have no clear plan of attack, so we'll simply explore and record._

_What will become of us in these dilapidated halls? What secrets will we uncover? Will we be able to learn the truth of what happened here?_

_It may seem odd in such macabre surroundings, but I can't help feeling excited about what awaits us. Surely, dear readers, you can relate!_

_I sincerely hope you will be anticipating my next installment with bated breath. For now, however, I must out down my pen._

_There is work to be done. I must gather evidence of this remarkable excursion, for soon I shall be regarded as a living witness to the dead!_

* * *

Tea looked up and said, "Naho's mentor, the occult writer Kou Kibiki. Investigative reporter- in as much as you can call someone that at a spook mag, anyway. Guess he's in here somewhere too..."

I sighed and said, "I don't want to speak ill of him, but he always seemed to think of Naho as his cash cow. He obviously came here solely to get his hands on a big scoop. That man would wake the dead, if he could write about it afterward..."

Mai looked at me and said, "I didn't realize that Naho chick had a mentor..."

I replied, "Kibiki's choice of words in the article suggests he came here of his own volition. Naho made it sound the same way for her, too. Then there's that first blue ghost we spoke with. He said we were all trapped here by the curse of the children..."

Tea nodded and said, "But the little girl... Yuki... She said she wasn't responsible. So that leaves only one possible explanation. We're here... because we flubbbed the Sachiko Ever After charm. The sole reason we're all being put through this hell... is because we angered Sachiko!"

I began to cry and said, "If only... We'd paid more attention to Naho's blog entry... If only we'd performed the charm successfully..."

Tea cried out, "...We just thought... that we could be friends forever...How was we supposed to know something this horrible would happen if we failed?!"

I yelled, "What the hell kind of charm has a risk like that, anyway?! In all my time dealing with this stuff... I've never..."

Yoshiki looked at us and said, "Don't beat yourselves up you guys. This came out of the left field. None of us could've possibly known!"

Tea cried out, "God... You're supposed to be my friends... I'm... I'm so sorry, everyone..."

I sobbed out, "Suzumoto... Shinohara... Morishige... It's... It's all my fault... It's because of... me..."

Mai looked at us and said, "No. It's not your faults... This came out of nowhere... Now stand up you two so we can find a way out."

I looked at Mai who offered her hand to me.

Tea and I wiped away our tears and stood back up.

We began walking down the halls until we came a cross a small notebook with Naho's name on it. I

picked it up and said, "This is... Naho's Findings notebook!"

Mai looked at me and said, "Well don't just sit there! Read the damn thing!"

I opened it up and began reading her findings aloud.

* * *

_MAI'S P.O.V._

"That's all there is..." Ayumi said looking up from the notebook.

Tea shook her head and said, "No...it can't be..."

I glared at the notebook and said, "Let's go find Naho... She owes us and explanation..."

"Hello my friends."

I turned around to see Joey standing in the door way.

Tea looked at him and said, "Joey... Where's Naho?"

He said, "Follow me... I'll take you to her."

We all began walking behind Joey through the halls.

The air around seems to get colder as we walked, so much in fact that I could see my breath.

We walked until we finally walked into the reference room to see Naho reading a book.

Joey said, "Naho."

She looked up and said, "Joesph, I see you've lead your friends here. How are you all holding up?"

Ayumi looked at her and said, "Did Joey tell you about Sachiko?"

She nodded and said, "Indeed. Sachiko was the perpetrator... I had no idea, until Joesph here informed me of you and Tea visions. However you've only solved half the mystery. You have yet to determine who, exactly, Sachiko is."

Joey nodded and said, "There's still a lot of ground left to cover before we've learned all there is to know about this school..."

Naho nodded and said, "At any rate, there's someone I need to find. If you'll please excuse me..."

She began walking towards the door when I looked at her and said, "We're not done talking to you yet."

Naho looked at me and said, "But I've lost interest in what you have to say. Who were those boys in the staff room, I wonder?"

She giggled and said, "Were they classmates of yours? Brothers perhaps? Is there bonds of love between you. Is that what keeps you going? I would enjoy it so if more people like that came around for me to watch. It's... quite entertaining."

She began laughing at us.

Joey glared at her and said, "Naho... What the matter with you?! You don't usually act like this..."

She looked at Joey and said with a giggle, "Oh Joesph... That's what you must understand... We are spirits talking to the living... There struggles are amusing to me..."

Ayumi looked at her and said, "Naho... I'm disappointed in you."

Tea nodded and said, "As am I."

She gave a questionable look at us and asked, "Hmm? Now, why would that be? Weren't you two veritable fan girls of mine?"

Ayumi stepped forward and said, "It's because of... THIS!"

She held up Naho's notes and Tea yelled, "What is this 'Sachiko in the Ever After' crap?! And what are the ruins of the Shinozaki estate?!"

She opened up Naho's notes and began reading out the a passage;

* * *

_Here in I will detail the proper observance of Sachiko Shinozaki's charm, as well as a means of reversing its effects and returning home._

_'Sachiko in the Ever After'_

_-Procedure for Proper Observance-_

_The spell trigger is the phrase, 'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_It must be chanted once for each participant, then one additional time for Sachiko. Following this, the proxy doll is to be torn apart._

_(Should the proxy doll recovered from the ruins of the old Shinozaki estate be unavailable, a printed facsimile will suffice for the purposes of this ritual.)_

_If everything is performed as indicated, the spirit will pass by harmlessly, and nothing of note should occur._

_If any part of this ritual is performed incorrectly, however, then Sachiko herself will descend upon any viable spirit medium in the vicinity and all present will be afflicted with her curse and spirited away to the sacred ground._

_-Procedure for Reversal-_

_If you've angered Sachiko, you may atone by redoing the ritual properly... but in reverse._

* * *

The two girls glared at Naho and Ayumi yelled, "You intentionally put the wrong directions on your blog! You wanted the ritual to fail!"

Tea yelled, "Did you do it for him?! Your 'beloved'?! Your mentor, Mr. Kibiki? Were you trying to make sure he had a large sample size to study for his article?!"

Naho laughed and her face lit up with light pink.

I yelled, "What the hell is so funny?!"

Naho glared at us and said, "You think you're so smart, huh? Well, you're not... so go fish!"

Yoshiki looked at her and said, "Go fish? What the hell does that mean?!"

Joey glared at her and said, "She's saying it's a lie."

Naho looked at them and said, "Anyone who takes stuff posted on the net and swallows it wholesale is a fucking dumb ass. A total retard."

Ayumi looked at her and said, "You can't tell us that you didn't have the slightest inkling... that it never crossed your mind something like this might happen!"

Tea yelled, "How many people did your little whim send to a slow, painful death, huh?! You're the one who spread Sachiko's curse across the entire country! YOU!"

Naho stared in hate at us and said, "Don't you think I know that?"

She smiled and said, "But Kibiki... My dear Kibiki smiles at me when I do right by him."

She blushed and with a sadistic smile she said, "Oh, Kibiki... My sweet, succulent mentor... I would do anything for you... anything at all..."

This girl seriously has the hot's for this Kibiki guy.

She glared once more and said, "But you occult freaks... you can all go rot in hell, for all I care!"

I yelled, "You're a monster! How could you?!"

Her face went blank and she replied, "It's my duty to protect my dear mentor's job... And I won't let anyone get in my way!"

Ayumi looked at her and said, "Naho... You died here."

She nodded in agreement. "Do you remember what you were thinking when you died? What you were looking at?"

She sighed and said, "I don't, actually. That's the one moment I just can't recall, in fact. No matter how much I try, it won't come to me. So when I met Joesph I came to a conclusion. That spirits such as Joesph and myself have no memory of our deaths..."

Tea looked at her and said, "Your selfish egotism cost you the person you loved most."

Naho looked up and said, "What?"

Tea replied, "You really don't remember, do you? Your very last actions as a human being, after you lost all hope... but before you died...You weren't swallowed up by the school... But you did succumb to the Darkening..."

Joey gasped and said, "Are you saying..."

Ayumi nodded and said to Naho, "Do you get it now?! You killed him! You killed the man you loved! You killed Mr. Kibiki! You took his life with your own bare hands!"

Naho began to scream in terror and a black mist began to come from her mouth.

She began to vanish into nothingness leaving with a whisper. "_Ki..bi..ki.._"

Yoshiki groaned and said, "Give me a break... Is this some kind of horror movie or something?!"

Joey looked at where Naho stood and said, "Her soul has been twisted by the darkness... I wonder how long before it begins to effect me...?"

I looked at Joey and said, "We're not going to let that happen!"

The others nodded and Joey gave a small smirk. "We should meet up with the others and inform them on our findings. I'll meet you there..."

Joey faded from our vision and we left the room closing the door behind us.

* * *

_YAMI'S P.O.V._

"You're serious?" Mai asked as we retold the events of what had happened to us and they told us what happened to them.

I nodded and said, "Yami Bakura gave up his life to save Yuka and Mokuba. He was in horrible contition when we found him... We couldn't save him..."

Tea cried, "Why?! I wish everyone would stop dying so easily!"

Kaiba looked down and said, "I think it goes without saying that none of our friends who died here would want us to join them. We all want to get out of here, so let's just cling to that desire and keep moving forward. We know the way out. So even with things a little bleaker now, there's still that hope for us. We're almost there! All we have to do is find Ms. Yui and Tristen, then we can all finally escape this living hell!"

"For once Kaiba, I agree with you."

Joey materialized next to us and said, "You posses the key to getting out, but there is still the matter of the unanswered question of Sachiko and her cursed charm."

Ayumi gasped and said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Here Naomi, I found this!"

Naomi smiled and said, "My ID! Thank you Ayumi!"

Joey nodded and said, "As we know, to get out of here you need to do the charm in reverse, but... Due to the nature of this place there is one other thing you need to complete... You must appease the malicious spirits that dwell here to unlock the gate..."

We all gasped at this new information. I looked at Joey and asked, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

He shrugged and said, "It just came to me... Information from no where..."

Satoshi looked at Joey and said, "So we have to appease the spirits here in order to get home?"

Joey nodded and said, " Vengeful spirits rest here... Appease them... If you can for that would mean you would have to get Sachiko herself to repent..."

I felt a rush of cold air blow by.

Joey looked at his finger tips and saw them begin to slowly turn black.

"It's starting... I have to leave... The next time you see me..."

He began to fade and he said, "Run... Run far away..."

Joey was now gone.

Yugi looked down and said, "Don't worry Joey... We'll save you..."

Naomi nodded and said, "Let's work on appeasing those spirits. Let's split up and see if we can find a way to appease them. We'll meet back here with our findings."

We all nodded and divide into our groups and went on our way.

This time around I decided to go with Tea and Mai.

I hope Yugi will be alright without me.

We walked down the halls until Ayumi said, "Stop."

Yoshiki looked at Tea and Ayumi and said, "There's something down this hallway isn't there?"

Tea nodded and said, "Yeah... So be careful..."

We walked into the only room in the hall and there in the room sat Tristen and a woman who I assumed to be Ms. Yui.

They both had blood running from their shoulders and breathed heavily.

Tea yelled, "Tristen! Ms. Yui!"

They looked up and smiled.

Tristen looked at us and said, "Thank God you guys are alright! One minute I'm waking up in a classroom with Ms, Yui here checking on me, next thing we know a fucking ghost shoves a bookshelf on us and tries to kill us! If it wasn't for Ms. Yui, I be dead right now."

Mai sighed and said, "You wouldn't be the first..."

Ms, Yui looked up at us and asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

I sighed and said, "Nothing good."

* * *

**ONE HORRIBLY GRAPHIC STORY LATER**

* * *

"Serenity... and Joey?! This place is a freaking nightmare..." Tristen yelled out.

Ms. Yui sighed and said, "Poor Seiko and Mayu... They didn't not deserve that..."

I nodded and said, "We set their souls free of this place once we get away."

Yoshiki looked at them and asked, "Can you two stand?"

They nodded and stood up gripping their arms.

Tea looked at it and said, "They look broken, we'll have to mend you up before..."

Then the room began to shake.

Mai yelled, "Not again!"

The boards and pieces of from the ceiling began to fall down causing the room to fill with dust.

Once the quake stopped I yelled, "Is everyone alright?"

Then I heard Mai scream.

The dust began to clear and I saw why she was screaming.

One of the sheets of metal had landed on Ms. Yui, decapitating her head instantly leaving her severed head staring at us.

A large metal rod came out of the ceiling and ran itself right through Tristen's chest, he laid on the floor his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Tea, Mai, and Ayumi began crying.

Even Yoshiki let a few tears out.

I whispered, "This is too much... Why does this place feel like it needs to torture us?!"

We sat there for what seemed like forever, until finally Yoshiki said, "They won't die in vain..."

He picked up the name tags off over their bodies and said, "Please forgive me... But we will set you free..."

We finally walked out of the room only to see a large male figure fade into... a incinerator...

Ayumi looked at it and said, "That was the principal..."

We walked over to the large furnace and I said, "There's something back there..."

I tried to grab it but my arms were too short.

I knelt down and saw a figure of a young girl squatting down with her hands wrapped around her knees.

I jumped back and said, "There a girl down there!"

I looked closer and recognized the red dress.

"Sachiko..." Tea whispered.

She began to crawl deeper into the machine until she vanishes from sight.

Yoshiki sighed and said, "What the hell...? It looks like there's another room back there..."

Mai nodded and said, "Best lead we've got..."

She and Yoshiki knelt down and began to crawl into the machine.

Tea yelled, "Wait! Are you two nuts?! This is an INCINERATOR! What if somebody lights it up while we're inside?!"

I looked at her and said, "Good point. You two wait here, and we'll go ahead."

I began crawling into the machine behind them.

Moments later Tea and Ayumi came crawling in after us, afraid of being alone.

The dust and ash filled the area entirely making it hard to breath in.

We were almost to the other side when I heard a voice whisper, "_Turn back...Please_. _Turn back_."

Ayumi gasped and said, "Sachiko... That's her voice..."

We began crawling forward once more.

Sachiko whispered out, "_Turn back! Stay away_!"

We made it to the other side only to have my head hit.

As I fell into unconsciousness I heard Sachiko say with a giggle, "_Didn't I tell you to turn back_?"

* * *

_KAIBA'S P.O.V_.

We began walking down the halls once more, but this time the hall was new and a single door awaited us.

Just at the door a black figure floated into it.

Yugi and Naomi stepped back from us.

I looked at them and asked, "What wrong with you two?"

Naomi replied, "It's here... The black mass... that attacked us earlier..."

Yugi nodded and said, "The door says 'Infirmary' but I doubt it the one we know..."

Mokuba sat down on the floor and said, "Ah... My head...It really hurts!"

Yuka nodded and said, "Big brother... It hurts really bad!"

Naomi and Yugi gripped their heads in agony as well.

Something is not right here...

Then their noses began to bleed.

Satoshi gasped and said, "Your bleeding... You four stay here. Kaiba and I will go ahead."

We walked up to the door and saw a note sticking to the window. I read it aloud;

* * *

_Sachiko,_

_Cleaning up in the reference room. Please wait here for me until I'm done._

_-Mom_

* * *

"Sachiko...?!"

Then we heard a woman's voice coming from inside the room and it said, "_The door's open. Come on in_."

I took a step forward a bit of blood fell on my hand.

I gasped and saw Satoshi's nose was bleeding, which probably meant mine was as well.

How did I not notice?!

I pulled out a few tissues and we wiped our faces clean of the blood.

We need to go in there...

But not for long...

We walked in to the room.

I heard the woman's voice once again and she said, "_What do you say? Shall we go on the field trip together over summer vacation?_"

We walked in closer and a spirit materialized.

I yelled, "What's going on?! I can'y move!"

Satoshi nodded and said, "It's like we've been paralyzed..."

The spirit was a young woman, with both her eyes closed.

She said, "_My dead Sachi... She's my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me_."

The spirit stepped closer and we fell to the ground wheezing and panting for air.

I walked over and saw a diary lying on the desk.

Is it this spirit's? I opened it up and gasped when I read the entry.

Satoshi looked at me and asked, "What does it say?!"

I read out the entry;

* * *

**_7/19/1953_**

_I seem to be dead._

* * *

I whispered, "No... That can't be right..."

I turned to see the spirit's neck was now broken and she whispered, "_I will never forgive you... I won't forgive you... I'm going to kill you... How dare you harm Sachiko... How dare you harm me..." _

Satoshi said, "This is bad..."

I nodded and we both ran out of there, me still carrying the diary.

We looked at the group of four and said, "Everyone! Stand up! We have to get out of this hall, now!"

We all ran out of there and into a new hallway.

We sat down for a moment, catching our breath.

Satoshi asked, "Everyone... all right?"

We all nodded and Yugi said, "The headache is gone now... It must have been that hallway... What was that place, anyway?!"

I replied, "It the nurse's office. There was a woman there, with a broken neck... and just before we ran out, children started appearing all around her..."

Naomi looked at what I was holding and said, "That's the diary from the desk! The one that was being written in by the mist!"

Satoshi nodded and said, "It more than likely belongs to that woman. I saw here writing in it."

I held it up and said, "There's a name on the back. Yoshie Shinozaki... I'm not sure what we'll learn from it, but I'm willing to bet it's something importaint. Shall we take a look?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Go ahead."

I opened it up and began to read aloud;

* * *

**_7/19/1953_**

_I spoke at great length with the children again today._

_They're so full of life, and growing up so fast..._

_The younger students are quiet and respectful, too. It's clear their parents love and care for them very much, and have taught them very well._

_But I won't be left behind! I intend to Sachiko with just as much love and devotion as any of them._

_Today is her seventh birthday. We're meeting after school and going out for dinner. I hope she likes the stuffed cat I got her._

_Had to sort out some documents in the reference room before meeting up with Sachi. While I was working, the principal dropped by._

_After he and I talked for a bit, he suddenly came up to me from behind. He grabbed me and forced me down, then began unbuttoning my blouse._

_He'd always been so kind, lending a sympathetic ear to my problems... but today, he didn't even seem like the same man. His eyes were cold and empty._

_I was in such shock, I'm not even sure exactly what happened to me after that._

_I slipped away somehow, but he was right behind me. I only made it as far as the the landing on the stairs. Just as I turned the corner, I felt him push me..._

_The floor came at me fast, and suddenly, I found myself unable to move, I was slumped across the ground unceremoniously... and I was dead._

_Buckets of bloods spilled out from my head. I'm sure it was hell to clean up later. I also lost control of my bowels- embarrassing, to say the least._

_I was slipping away... but I was pulled back by the sound of a very dear voice. Sachiko saw everything. I guess she'd come to find me..._

_The principal closed in on her. What was he planning to do? I yelled with every ounce of my strength for him to stop... but I was dead. I had no strength._

_Sachiko tried to rub, but she had the stride of a 7 year old. He caught her easily. And then, before my very eyes... _

_He strangled the life out of her._

_What a cruel man..._

_He re buttoned my shirt, then took Sachiko to the basement and buried her. He'll probably say my death was an accident, and report her as missing._

_I'm not a bad person. I don't deserve this. _

_There is no redemption for what he's done..._

**_7/20/1953_**

_It's just as I suspected. According to the official report, I slipped and fell... and nothing's been said to anyone about Sachiko yet._

_The other teachers and students are mourning me. _

_They're so kind._

_I'm in mourning too..._

**_7/21/1953_**

_There's a stranger sitting in my chair. The new nurse, no doubt. But no one's come to see her. She mustn't be very popular. _

_I hate her._

**_7/26/1953_**

_Little by little, I'm losing my mind. Bit by bit, I'm fading away. A dark will, not my own, has begun infiltrating my being. _

_Make it stop..._

* * *

I stopped reading for a moment and Yugi said, "So she was... Sachiko's mother?"

Mokuba looked down and said, "It's so awful..."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. I really feel for her..."

Naomi looked at the diary and said, "Wait, though... Isn't anyone else bothered by the dates on these diary entries? Sachiko... shouldn't even be there. The kidnapping and murders didn't take place until 1973, remember?"

I looked back down in shock and said, "You're right! These are all dated a full twenty earlier! But what does that mean?"

We kept reading her diary.

It continued to tell of her agony and laments, until we came to a page stuck in the diary.

I said, "What the...? I can't open it past this page... God it glued together with... blood..."

I quickly past the blood covered section which now all the entries were dated around twenty years later.

* * *

**_7/12/1973_**

_Sachi is my pride and joy._

_She'd do anything for me._

_She'd even kill lots of people to keep me company._

_She sends me so many children._

_I love them all._

**_7/15/1973_**

_I have to make her stop._

_This won't make me happy._

_Sachiko, please stop._

**_7/16/1973_**

_His family is just as guilty as he is._

_I'm going to curse the entire line, forever._

_I'll burn some sense right into their brains._

**_7/17/1973_**

_How did this happen?_

_Sachiko, who died alongside me twenty years ago, has a flesh and blood body once more._

_She kills children and sends their souls to me. But I don't want that! That won't make me happy! Sachiko... please, come see me!_

_Talk with me!_

**_7/20/1973_**

_Sachiko killed six more._

_And when they die, it's like every trace of their existence is removed from histroy. It's 'spiriting away,' in the truest sense of the term._

_But she's not capable of abducting and killing children on her own..._

_She makes that man do the kidnapping for her._

_Sachiko... Please, stop..._

**_7/23/1973_**

_Sachi is no longer killing for my sake._

_Now she's just killing because she likes it. I don't know when this change happened... but it did._

_Living beings are such fickle, easily-angered creatures. They killed us, after all._

_I can't forgive anyone who kills another human being._

_I'll kill them all._

_I'll kill them for what they've done._

_I'll show them no mercy._

**_7/24/1973_**

_Kill more_

**_7/25/1973_**

_Kill more_

**_8/15/1973_**

_Bring me more_

**_9/18/1973_**

_Thanks to Sachi, I'm no longer alone._

_She sent me three more adorable little children today._

_Sachi is my pride and joy._

_I don't think she even recognizes me anymore._

_But I still love her with all my heart._

**_11/18/1975_**

_The school's been closed down._

_And the principal jumped off the roof. Serves him right._

_I think I'll sing with the children. Something fun and happy._

_What a pitiful way to die. Serves him right!_

**_11/23/1975_**

_Sachi's been wandering the halls._

_These empty halls..._

_She kills anyone who enters. People who've heard rumors, or are just curious._

_She and I are both so desperately thirsty..._

_But there's nothing we can do about it._

* * *

After that the diary become illegible.

Naomi whispered out, "God..."

Yugi looked at the diary and said, "So Sachiko's been... killing children... and sending their souls to her mother... so she won't get lonely? And I guess eventually, it just drove her mad..."

Satoshi nodded and said, "It seems like deep down, even her mother wants her to stop..."

Mokuba nodded and said, "She needs to be told that her mom want her to stop."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I'm not sure exactly what we should do next, but if we're going to get through to Sachiko then it looks like the school principal is the key. If I recall, the principal's office is in the other building..."

They nodded and we began making our way though the building.

We were walking down the stairs when I saw a stuffed black cat lying in the floor.

Yuka picked it up and said, "This is probably hers..."

I nodded and said, "Don't lose that Yuka."

We finally made it to the pathway between the building when I heard a scream from above. I looked up and saw a man fall to his death.

It scared all us and we all screamed.

(Not that I'd ever admit it.)

Naomi muttered out, "Wh-What the hell did we just see?!"

Satoshi replied, "He leaped from the roof of the building... so I'm guessing that was the principal of Heavenly Host."

Then the screaming returned and the man once again fell to his death.

I looked down and said, "Joey was right... They re-live their deaths over and over..."

Mokuba yelled, "That horrible!"

I looked out there and saw a key lying on the ground.

Yugi looked at it and said, "I'll grab it..."

He quickly jumped over the small fence and walked toward the key.

The scream once again came and the man landed right in front of Yugi.

Yugi screamed, picked up the key and ran back to the fence.

He held up the key and said, "It looks like a desk key."

I nodded and said, "Let get inside."

They all nodded and we walked into the second wing.

We walked up the large flights of stairs and walked into the office, which was covered from head to toe in sealing charms.

But what intrigued me was the desk, which had layers upon layers placed upon it.

There's something in there he didn't want found.

I walked over to the desk and used the key to unlock it.

Inside was a rusty pair of scissors and a small bag covered in blood with a student ID tag pinned to it.

The name printed was Sachiko Shinozaki.

I placed my hand on the scissors and I felt my body stiffen up then everything began to change.

* * *

_I now stood in front of the man I just saw jump from the top of the building, the principal standing before a small pile of dirt. _

_But... As I looked at the dirt I realized that it was a grave and in it lied Sachiko... _

_Her eyes widen open and and dark bruises on her neck where he strangled her. _

_The man looked down at her and said, "Night after night, you creep into my dreams! How long do you intend to torture me for my sins?!" _

_He glared at her and said, "I get it. You aren't actually dead. You're just pretending." _

_He smiled and said, "But you see... I have a way to fix that. A way so that you won't be able to tell anyone." _

_He pulled out the scissors and knelt down to her. _

_He opened her mouth and... _

_Dear God... _

_He was cutting out the tongue of a corpse... _

_This guy is more than nuts, he's sick! _

_After he cut it out he placed it in the burlap bag and it soon oozed with blood._

_ He held the scissors like a knife and proceed to stab her in the chest saying, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" _

_He stood back up and looked at his handy work._

_ "In order to keep you out of my dreams... I'll kill you as many times as it takes."_

_ He began burying her when I hear some one yell, "Kaiba... Kaiba!... SETO!"_

* * *

My surrounding turned back to normal and I sat Yugi, Mokuba, Yuka, and Satoshi looking at me.

I nearly fell back and I asked, "W-What was that...just now..."

Mokuba looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah, are alright Kaiba?! You suddenly stopped moving and none of us could get a response from you!"

I replied, "I saw it... I can barely believe it but I saw it... I saw what he took from her..."

I looked at the bag and said, "Inside this bag... Is Sachiko's tongue..."

They all backed away in shock and Satoshi asked, "How do you..."

I replied, "I told you... I saw it happen... I watched his memory... He went insane with guilt and thought that she would tell someone what he did to her, so he cut out her tongue and buried her in the basement."

Naomi shook her head and said, "That's...barbaric..."

Satoshi looked at it and said, "I think we should... give this back to her. I'm sure she must be looking for it."

Yugi whispered out, "Give it... to Sachiko...?"

I nodded and said, "If we appease her, she will feel remorse and it will appease the others."

Mokuba leaned on a bookshelf and it slid over revealing a secret passage.

Mokuba jumped up and said, "Whoa, it's... a secret passage! ...And there's a ladder..."

Naomi looked at it and said, "I don't like it... It's got those charms of protection all over it..."

I replied, "Yeah, but that means the principal was deathly afraid of whatever's down here... We should check it out."

Yugi gasped and said, "What?!"

Satoshi looked at us and said, "We'll go in pairs of two. Kaiba and I will go first, then Naomi and Yugi, followed by Yuka and Mokuba."

Yuka cried, "Big Brother... Seto... Be careful..."

We both nodded and made our way down the ladder.

Once everyone was down I looked and saw we were in a basement level.

Yugi looked around and said, "An underground tunnel system... Who would have thought there'd be something like this beneath the school?"

Yuka looked at Satoshi and said, " Big brother... I... have to pee again..."

Satoshi sighed and asked, "Can you hold it?"

She nodded and we began to navigate the underground pathways.

We turned a corner and saw a man holding a camera.

He screamed out, "Aaaah...AAAAAGGH!...W-Wait... People?"

Satoshi looked at him and said, "...Come again?"

He looked back at Yugi and Naomi, dropped a tape, and said, "Y-You t-two..."

Yugi picked it up and said, "Here. You dropped this."

His face filled with terror and he ran away incoherently screaming.

Mokuba looked down the hall and said, "What just happened?"

Naomi replied, "I have no clue. He just looked at me and Yugi, and then... he..."

I looked at them and said, "Come on, we should make our way through here as quickly as we can. Weird things seem to be the norm down in these tunnels..."

We continued walking until we came to a room in the hall. As soon we walked in the room the sickly smell hit me.

Blood... Lots and lots of blood... The room was drenched in it.

There was a torture table in the center of the room, a blood stained medical curtain, and a large wardrobe capable of holding two people.

Around the room was buckets that sat in all the corners containing...

Hundreds of human tongues and vast amounts of blood...

Yuka and Mokuba hid behind us trying to block out the horrible image.

Then I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

Satoshi yelled, "Someone's coming!"

I looked at them and said in a whisper, "Everyone should hide..."

Yuka and Mokuba climbed into the wardrobe while, Yugi, Naomi, Satoshi, and I hid underneath the bloody table.

I heard the camera man from earlier run in and he ran behind the curtain.

A large pair of boots walked in with blood covering them.

He groaned and dropped...

Dear God...

I had to restrain Yugi, and Satoshi had to do the same with Naomi, for sitting on the ground in front of us, was the corpses of Seiko and Joey.

The man knelt down and pulled out a pair of scissors.

He opened up their mouths and with a few cut of the scissors he carved out their tongues.

He placed them in bucket with the others and immediately ran towards the bloodied curtain.

The camera man screamed out in agony as the ghostly man beat him to death.

Once he had finshed his work, the man picked up the two bodies and left the room.

I looked around as said, "I think he's gone..."

Yugi and Naomi crawled out from under the table.

Yugi growled out, "Where... Where the hell is that bastard taking them?!"

They ran out of the room as fast as they could.

I yelled, "Come back! Don't be fools!"

Yugi and Naomi ran down the halls chasing after that monster.

Naomi yelled, "They been through enough as it is! I can't just let this go on!"

Satoshi yelled, "Wait! Don't run off!"

But it was too late, the two had ran out of hearing distance.

I grumbled out, "Dammit..."

Mokuba and Yuka walked out next to us.

Satoshi looked down and said, "It's a safe bet that they are following this trail of blood. Let's try to catch up to them."

We all nodded and began following the fresh blood trail.

We walked for what seemed like forever until it just stopped.

"What the hell?! Why does it stop here?!" I asked in anger.

Satoshi grumbled out, "This place is fucking with us again..."

Yuka looked ahead and said, "We need to go left..."

I looked down at her and asked, "Why Yuka?"

She pointed to the other direction which was a dead end.

Why didn't I notice that before?

* * *

_TEA'S P.O.V._

I woke up next to Ayumi and Yami, in almost complete darkness.

Ayumi looked at me and asked, "Where...?"

Then the lights came on and the three of us screamed at what we saw.

Half of the room was made of a lake of blood with dozens of bodies stacked into it.

Yami yelled out, "Why are there so many?!"

Ayumi fell to her knees and threw up.

She looked up and yelled, "Mai? Kishinuma? Are you two here?!"

We looked around for the two and I whispered out, "No... Please, no..."

We even looked at the bodies but...

"Heeey!" I heard some yell.

"Your not killing us that easily..." Another voice yelled.

Out of the blood came Mai and Yoshiki who must have been knocked out on the far side of the room.

Ayumi hugged Yoshiki and said, "Don't scare us like that! We thought you two were dead!"

Yami smiled and said, "It's great to have you back. Now let's get out of this horrid room."

We walked into the hall and saw Kaiba, Satoshi, Yuka, and Mokuba walk toward us.

Yoshiki said, "Satoshi! Kaiba! We been looking for you guys!"

Kaiba nodded and said, "Us too, but any chance you guys saw Yugi and Naomi run by?"

We shook our heads and Ayumi asked, "Why did they run off?"

Satoshi replied, "That monster... He had Joey and Shinohara's bodies... They ran after it..."

Yami shook his head and said, "We've have some...news..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "So do we. We know why Sachiko's here..."

* * *

**ONE EXPLANATION SO LONG YOU COULD GO BAKE A CAKE AND THEY STILL WOULD BE TALKING ABOUT IT**

* * *

Mokuba looked down and said, "Tristen and Ms. Yui, too..."

Kaiba sighed and said, "This place is a hell beyond mesures... created by monster who deemed it was okay to kill a child so he could evade punishment... I will never forgive that man for what he did...NEVER."

I nodded and said, "We need to find those two and Sachiko's body, then we can finally leave here..."

We all walked down the hall and into a large area with a single door at the end.

Satoshi looked down and said, "Please... Let them be alright..."

We walked into the room and I heard a voice say, "_Ayumi... Tea..."_

All of a sudden Yuki appeared in front of us.

I smiled and said, "Yuki! You're here! Does that mean you still have control over yourself?"

Yuki looked at me and Ayumi and said, "_Ayumi... Tea... Don't give in."_

Kaiba asked, "Give in to what?"

She looked down and said, "_You two...have been stricken with the Darkening... Its effects are begining to take hold of your minds. There's still time to stop it... but you must hurry_."

We were taken back by what she said.

She turned to the door and said, "_She is here. Just beyond the next room. Whether or not you'll be able to return to your own world... depends entirely on her. Go. Quickly_."

Yami walked up and said, "Wait... What about Naomi and Yugi? We can't leave without them..."

Yuki looked at us and said, "_They are facing there own demons right now for you see the Darkening has alrealy planted it's seeds in them near the very begining. If they can overcome it... If they are able to resist their own Darkenings... They will be along." _

_"But if they subcome to it, they will be trapped here... Like the rest of us..." _

Yugi... Please fight it... We need you...

Yuki turned to us and said, "_It should be possible to appease even Sachiko. Make certain you're ready... Ready to fight_."

Mai stepped up and said, "I'm not sure what the hell is happening, but we come to far to back down now!"

Satoshi nodded and said, "We understand. Come on, everyone... Let's do this."

Yuki nodded and said, "_Remember, the way out lies with Sachiko. You must find a way to get through to her. To touch her heart..."_

Yuki faded and said, "_Good luck my friends... You will need it..._"

We all walked into the room not knowing what would happen next.

As soon as I walked in my head filled with pressure.

Mokuba cried out, "It's like before... only worse..."

Apparently everyone is feeling it.

The room was black as night, I couldn't make out my own hand let alone someone else.

The room suddenly filled with light and the three ghost children stood around a body...

It's Sachiko... This is it...

"_I told you to stay away! Don't come any closer! Don't look at me!_" Sachiko's voice yelled.

Yami said, "Sachiko? Sachiko, please, listen! We-"

She yelled, "_Leave_!"

Satoshi replied, "Please, believe us, we mean you no harm!"

She growled out, "_Leave now, or I'll kill you!_"

The ground started shaking and I said, "We're not getting through to her."

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

We ran futher down the hall until we came to a room with a TV and tape player in it.

I felt like... I needed to put that tape in...

As I put the tape in I noticed that some of the bandages had came off and my finger tips were now visible.

But what really scared me was the fact that they were black as night.

Maybe it's from the dried blood. That could happen... Right?

The tape went in and began playing a video.

The man from before came on screen and said, "_My name is Shougo Taguchi. I work as Kou Kibiki's cameraman and general assistant. I've gotten separated from the boss, but I intend do exactly as I promised him I would. I'll keep filming until the bitter end, no matter what happens. I won't miss a minute. These records will serve to validate my existen_-"

"_NO! DON'T!"_ A woman's voice cried.

Taguchi looked at said, "_What the...?! It's coming from upstairs_!"

He ran up the stairs to the girl's bathroom and saw... "_Please... don't do this... Naomi.._."

Seiko was standing on a box, her hands tied and Naomi placing a noose around her neck.

Naomi glowed with a darkish purple color and Sachiko stood behind her.

Seiko cried, "_Naomi, please! Don't do this! No... No, please... Naomi! Wake up! Naomi! Naomi_!"

The video Naomi tightened the noose around Seiko's neck...

And kicked away the bucket...

Taguchi backed away and ran down the stairs.

He ran down the hall and said, "My God, that was a murder!"

"_Snap out of it! This isn't you_!" A man's voice yelled.

Taguchi ran to... room 1-A...

Inside was Joey tied to a chair with the big monster man securing the knots and... me...

What was I doing in there?

The strange mist covered my body too and in my hands was... a pair of scissors...

I stepped closer to him and he yelled, "_Wake up Yug! You have to fight this_!"

I replied with a creepy voice, "_Shhh Oni-chan... You wake him..."_

I held the scissors high and...

stabbed them into Joey's chest multiple times.

He screamed out in agony, "_YUGI, PLEASE NO MORE_!"

I opened the scissor blade and slid it across Joey's throat.

He gurgled out blood and said, "_Yu...gi...wh..y..._"

Sachiko appeared behind me and said, "_Finish him Oni-chan..."_

I closed the scissors once more and...

No... It can be! I killed him... I killed Joey...!

I fell to my knees and the video continued.

Taguchi ran away and said, "_Wh-What the hell did I just see_?!"

He turned around to see me with bloody hands and my eyes closed...

Like a sleep walker...

He ran away from me screaming, "_HELP! SAVE ME! HE'S A PSYCHO_!"

The tape ended and I fell to my knees.

No... Joey must hate me... I killed him... I killed him...

* * *

_SATOSHI'S P.O.V._

All of a sudden I couldn't move. Kaiba yelled, "What the hell?! I can't move!"

Yami said, "Oh, God... Is everybody all right?!"

Yuka cried, "Big brother... Save me..."

Sachiko stepped up to Mokuba and Yuka and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She jammed them into Mokuba's arm and did the same to Yuka.

They both cried out in agony.

Kaiba yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

He can even turn around to see what she's doing.

She laughed and stabbed them again.

I yelled, "YUKA!" Yuka cried out, "What are you doing to us...?"

She stabbed them again.

Mokuba cried out, "PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! NOOOO!"

Again she jammed the scissors into them, making them scream even louder.

Yoshiki yelled, "Sachiko, you bitch! Leave them alone!"

Tea yelled, "Appease her! Hurry!"

Now in the front of the room sat another Sachiko dressed in white.

Kaiba yelled, "Sachiko! This is yours! It's a part of you body that was taken from you! Open your eyes! Please! We know... That you and your mother was the first victims..."

Red Sachiko stopped at stared at him.

Kaiba held out a small bloody bag which held her tongue.

White Sachiko cried, "_Mommy... You promised..._"

I looked at her and said, "Your mom's been suffering just as much as you have. The things you're doing aren't making her happy at all..."

Yami nodded and said, "You were frustrated, right? You tried to tell the truth but you had no one to tell it to. So you..."

Yuka pulled out the toy cat and said a whimper, "Y-Your mommy want you to have this..."

She took the cat and the bag in hand.

She looked at us and asked in a soft voice, "_Where's my mommy?... Where am I_?"

All of a sudden I was able to move my body.

Does this mean it's working?

Red Sachiko dropped the scissors and began crying.

Yugi and Naomi walked in the room. Naomi gasped as said, "Guys?!"

I looked at them and said, "Naomi! Yugi! Thank God you guys are alright..."

White Sachiko walked up to her red counterpart, and began to weep as well.

I looked at them and said, "It's alright... It's over..."

White Sachiko cried out, "_I'm sorry that I hurt everyone! I'm sorry!_"

The two Sachiko's began to glow with an unearthly light and melted into one being.

Sachiko smiled at us and said, "_Let me seek my atonement, by returning theses to you..."_

She held up two strange necklaces, one in the shape of a pyramid and the other a ring with little spikes on it.

Yami yelled, "The milienum ring and puzzle!"

Sachiko nodded and said, "_I know what is like to be divided... Allow me to make you whole once more..._"

The puzzle glew in a brillant golden light, and when it faded, Yami was gone and the puzzle hung neatly around Yugi's neck.

She looked at Naomi and Yugi and said, "_Please forgive me for what I did to you..._"

Yugi gave a soft smile and said, "No hard feelings."

Sachiko smiled and said, "_Thank you..._"

She faded away.

The building began shaking all around us once she left. Yuki and Joey appeared in front of us.

Joey said, "Go outside... Reverse the charm! Do it before it's too late"

Yuki nodded and said, "_This dimenion is collapsing in on itself... All the hate that held it together... It's fading away... The gate is open... Once it closes... You can never leave..."_

Ayumi looked at them and said, "What will happen to all of you then?!"

Joey replied, "Until our name tags have been burned in the real world, we are part of the spaces. Besides Sachiko, none of us can leave until the tags have been burned."

They began to fade and Yuki said, "_Please... go. Get out while you still can._"

We began running through the elaborate maze of tunnels into the hallway, from there to the outside doors.

I looked at Kaiba and said, "Once we're all home, we should meet up and burned them all together."

Kaiba nodded and said, "We'll meet at Sukinato Shrine in 3 days, I'll send a ride your way."

I nodded and said, "Alright..." We walked outside to the pouring rain and the gound outside shaking apart.

Ayumi yelled, "Everyone do it now!"

We divded into our oringial groups and began chanting;

* * *

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

_"Sachiko, we beg of you..."_

* * *

We put all our pieces together and the world went dark


	6. True Ending

**Chapter 6: True Ending**

* * *

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

"Yugi wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Grandpa and Tea standing above me.

I smiled and said, "We're back!"

I almost jumped for joy but my body hurt as it is.

Kaiba smiled and said, "Out of that hell at last."

Ishizu walked over and said, "It's good to see that everyone made it."

I looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Duke looked at us and said, "The five of you went in there, and the five of you came out. Everybody is alright."

Mokuba looked up and said, "What about Joey and Bakura?!"

Marik raised and eyebrow and asked, "Who are they?"

I stared in horror as did the others...

"No... It can be right... Joey Wheeler is my best friend! Don't you remember?!" I yelled.

Grandpa looked at me and said, "That scrape on you head must be making you delusional, I'll..."

Kaiba yelled, "He's not delusional! Joey was real! So was Bakura, Tristen, and Serenity! How can you not remember them?!"

Duke looked at us and said, "I've never heard those names before. Those people don't exist."

Mai looked down and said, "No one else but us can even remember them?! They only exist in our memories now... That's just beyond cruel!"

Ishizu looked at us and said, "So you five remember these people..."

Tea nodded and said, "They died in the place... They never made it back, but they were real...!"

Ishizu looked up and said, "Then I know what's going on... When they died there, everything about them was spirited away as if they never existed..."

I gasped and said, "No... This is horrible..."

"_They will remember, once they are all set free of the curse Oni-chan_."

Sachiko stood before us with her white dress on and a pair of red legging.

Mokuba looked at her and said, "S-Sachiko..."

Duke yelled out, "That her! The little girl that went crazy and killed all those kids! Why the hell is she here?! We need to get away! We need to..."

Tea yelled, "That's enough! She had no idea what she was doing..."

"She had to watch her mother die right in front of her, then got killed for watching it! So give her a damn break!"

Duke stared at her in complete shock.

Tea looked down and said, "Look, I'm sorry... That place really got to us... and once we figured out what really happened well..."

Mai nodded and said, "The whole thing was began because the principal is a damn perv..."

Mokuba looked at Sachiko and said, "You looked better."

She smiled and said, "_My soul is free of the darkness, but still I wish to atone my deeds and make up for my sins..._"

Grandpa looked at her and said, "It's a noble endeavor to seek atonement, especially after that..."

Sachiko looked at me and asked, "_Have you told them yet? About what happened?"_

I shook my head and said, "No... I haven't..."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Told us what?"

Yami appeared next to me and said, "_Yes Yugi, there a part of your mind that is completely inaccessible to me and I wish to know why_.

" Tea looked at Yami and said, "I can see you... I can see you Yami!"

Yami gasped and said, "_What?! But I'm in my spirit form!_"

"She not the only one... I can see him too..." Mai said a bit wide eyed.

Kaiba nodded and said, "I can see him as well..."

Duke asked, "I can't! What make you guys so special that you can see him?!"

Sachiko replied, "_Since they all survived Heavenly Host... The spirits of the three children granted them a special gift which in this world is all but not existent... They now can see spirits of the dead in this world... They now possess what is called the true sight_."

Kaiba shook his head and said, "If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now... I FUCKING HATE MAGIC!"

Tea slapped him in the arm and said, "Kaiba, show some respect! They're kids in here!"

Mokuba giggled and said, "Don't worry Tea, Seto is always like this."

Sachiko looked at Kaiba and said, "_Plus Yoshiki was a worse potty mouth than him_."

Mai laughed and said, "That is true, but I think Naho had him beat, when we figured her out."

Yami nodded and said, "_I think she used a swear word for every other word for about ten minutes straight_."

Sachiko looked at me once again and said, "_You should tell them... But before he does, I'm the one to blame for what happen... I was the puppet master controlling people with the strings that is the Darkening... Do not blame him for my actions..._"

Kaiba looked at me and said, "That's right, you and Naomi we're under a trail to see if you would fall into the darkness... So what happened?"

I sighed and said, "It's not good, but... I'll tell you... I'll tell you what happen in that accursed trail..."

* * *

**ONE HALF OF A NIGHTMARISH TALE LATER**

* * *

"_So it... was you two_?" Yami asked, still a shocked by the tale I had told.

I gave a sad nod and said, "I have no actual memory of doing it... But the tape... It showed everything... Every horrible detail put in front of my face... The Darkening had it's grips on us and in our moments of weakness... It forced us to kill...Kill the people we loved most..."

Sachiko looked at me and said, "_You weren't in control, nor was Naomi. You had no idea what you were doing..._"

I continued my story, "When Naomi and I saw that scene play out... My mind just shut down... I couldn't think at all... and a black mist surrounded us both. We were slipping away into the darkness..."

"And I didn't care, neither did Naomi. Nothing mattered to us anymore... To be honest, I would've welcome death to end the misery of what I did... But..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Naomi and I sat in the floor the black mist enveloping us even more.

My arms had turned completely black so had my legs...

Honestly... I don't care...

I killed my best friend...

He must hate me...

He must think I horrible...

He must want me to die...

Naomi cried out, "Sei-ko...SEIKO!"

I cried out, "Joey... I wish... I could take it back..."

We continued to cry and once again the mist began suffocating us.

Only this time... We weren't struggling...

We welcomed death with open arms... but then I heard Naomi's phone go off.

She picked up her phone and said, "It's the message... from before... It doesn't matter. I don't even want to live anymore... Living is too painful."

I whispered, "I'm sure Joey must have died hating me."

"Yugi Motou you've never been more wrong in you life."

I looked up to see Joey standing above me.

I cried, "But I killed you... You're dead because of me! There's just nothing left to live for..."

Naomi phone went off again and she said, "It's the same message... She must be spamming me. She's probably furious..."

The message sent again and again.

I looked down and said, "Joey you must be angry with me..."

He looked at me and said, "Yug, you known me for most of my life. The only person I've ever held a grudge against is people who hurt my friends, but even then, I never stay mad..."

I looked up and said, "But Joey I..."

Naomi looked at her phone and said, "This message is different... No Hard Feeling... We forgive you..."

Joey pulled out a card and handed it to me.

I looked at saw it was his Red Eyes Black Dragon, Joey's favorite card.

Joey smiled and said, "I forgive you..."

Naomi cried out, "I love you, Seiko..."

I looked at Joey and said with my face drenched in tears, "Joey... I'm sorry... You like a brother to me... You're my best friend..."

He nodded and said, "There is no hard feelings..."

The mist disappeared from our bodies and I fell like a great burden had been lifted.

Joey smiled at us and said, "You have done it... You fought your inner most demons and won."

He pointed us at the exit and said, "Now, go find them... Go find our friends..."

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tea looked at me and said, "Joey could never hold a grudge... He was a good friend."

I nodded and said, "We still have one more responsibility to them."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Three days... In three days we will set them all free... All at once..."

Sachiko nodded and said, "_I shall await you there, for those spirits to truly put to rest... I must give them my remorse...Which they deserve after what I did..._"

She began to fade away and she said, "_Sukinato Shrine... I will see you there, Oni-chans and Onee-chans..._"

* * *

_NAOMI'S P.O.V._

"They really did exist, right?" I asked as we rode in the limo to the shrine.

Satoshi nodded and said, "They all were real Naomi, and now..."

He held up the box containing our portion of the name tags and said, "Now were going to set them free..."

Ayumi nodded and said, "And then they will finally be at rest."

The car stopped and Yoshiki said, "We're here."

When the door opened, Yuka was the first one out and tackled Mokuba to the ground.

Mokuba laughed and said, "Yuka! Get off of me!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you for saving me Moku-chan."

Mokuba blushed a bit and said, "Uhh... No problem Yuka..."

Ayumi and I yelled out, "That too cute!"

We all got out of the car and saw Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Mai, Grandpa, and three strangers.

A ghostly Yami appeared next to Yugi and said, "_Is everyone here?_"

Ayumi smiled and said, "Yami! It's good to see you!"

He smiled and said, "_You as well Ayumi_."

I walked up to Grandpa Motou and hugged him.

Grandpa smiled and said, "You have sure has grown since I last saw you, Nai-Nai."

I laughed and said, "Grandpa! Don't call me that!"

The woman walked up to me and asked, "Who might you be?"

I hugged on to Yugi and said, "I'm Naomi Nakashima and I'm Yugi's cousin."

The woman nodded and said, "I am Ishizu Ishtar, this is my brother Marik, and Yugi's friend Duke."

I introduced the others to them and they exchanged pleasantries.

"_Good. You are all here." _

I turned to see Sachiko standing in the doorway holding the stuff cat toy.

Yugi looked at her and said, "Hi Sachi, are you ready?"

She smiled and said, "_The fire is burning hot and we can begin at anytime_."

I nodded and said, "Then let's not waste anytime."

We walked in and saw the fire pit a blaze with flame, that seemed unnaturally hot.

Satoshi and Kaiba carried the two small boxes, each filled with thousands of name tags.

I pulled out the small bag I was carrying. Inside was the name tags of Mayu, Morshige, Ms. Yui, Seiko, Bakura, Tristen, Serenity, Joey, Naho, and Yuki, we kept them separated.

I looked at the bag and said, "We should do them last... That way we can say goodbye..."

Everyone nodded and the two boys approached the fire.

They dropped the boxes into the flames, consuming them instantly.

The fire turned blue and spirits began to fly around us, and out the window saying, "_Thank you,_" and, "_We're free_!"

Marik looked at the spirits and said, "There are... so many of them..."

Tea nodded and said, "We didn't start collecting them... They did... and when they died, they past the task on to the next living being, we just finished what no one ever finished."

Finally the fire turned orange once more and the spirits dispensed from the room.

I held up the bag above the fire and said, "It's time to save them... It's time to remember..."

I dropped the bag.

The fire once again glowed blue.

Grandpa's eyes widen and he said, "Dear God... Joey! Ryou! Serenity! Tristen! How could I forget?!"

Duke looked down and said, "It... not possible... How could I forget my best friends like that?!"

Eleven spirit flames came out of the fire and began to take shape.

I watched as our friends began to form, and began to look like themselves again.

Finally the stood before us, with smiles on there faces.

Yuka stepped forward and said, "Ya-chan!"

She ran up and hugged Yami Bakura.

Ryou looked at him and said, "_It appears you have an admirer._"

Yami Bakura smirked at Yuka and said, "_It's good to see you again young one_."

Serenity walked forward and said, "_I can believe we're really free_."

Mayu nodded and said, "_I was going crazy in there... I'm glad to be out, right Shige-nii_?"

Morshige nodded and said, "_I'm sorry about... what I did in there Mayu I..." _

She kissed him and said, "_Shut up and be happy_."

Serenity kissed Ryou on the cheek and said, "_Same goes for you Ryou_."

Yugi and I, stood before Joey and Seiko.

They both smiled at us and Seiko said, "_Come here you two!" _

Seiko hugged on to us both and said, "_You guys are the best_!"

Joey nodded and said, "_I couldn't agree more_."

Even after everything we did... they still loved us.

Yugi smiled and said, "No you guys are the best. You two pulled us out, even after we lost hope."

Yuki stepped forward and said, "_Friendship is not a bond easily broken. Even when the darkness seems to have consumed you, that light will out shine it every time_."

Naho stepped up to Ayumi and Tea and said, "_I'm sorry... I should have never did, what I did... But I'm going to change it_."

She had Ayumi hold out her phone, Naho waved her hand and said, "_There... I've taken it down... No one will ever go there again_."

Kaiba sighed and said, "It's strange seeing these spirits, but... I getting use to it..."

Sachiko stepped forward and said, "_It's time..._"

I looked at the group of spirits standing in front of me and said, "Goodbye... My friends... I love you..."

Seiko nodded and said, "_We will all meet again... Someday..._"

They all began to glow in white light.

Joey and Seiko smiled at us as they faded away into the light.

And just as they came... They were gone...

The tears we're spilling all over the floor.

There was not a dry eye in the place. (Even Kaiba had a few tears running down his face.)

But they we're not tears of sadness...

No too many of those had been shed.

These were tears of joy, knowing someday we will see them again.

Satoshi walked over next to me and asked, "What now?"

I looked at him and said, "I have one last promise to Seiko, I need to fulfill."

Satoshi looked at me and said, "I'll help anyway I can."

I smiled and said, "Good."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, right then and there.

And just as I was doing it, I swear I heard Seiko whisper out, "_Finally_!"

Tea walked over to Yugi and said, "I put this off, for too long."

She kissed him in the same manor I did Satoshi.

Even after all the darkness and hate...

Things are beginning to look brighter already.

* * *

_THIRD PERSON P.O.V._

_Many years has past since that day and many things have changed. _

_Seto Kaiba created The Lost Duelist Foundation, a group that helps ill children learn to duel, and named those who died as part of the founders. _

_Mai Valentine went on to become the third greatest duelist in the world, using a card given to her, by her lost love. _

_Yoshiki and Ayumi went on to become a spiritual team, freeing spirit from all over. _

_Mokuba and Yuka became high school sweethearts, always staying hand in hand. _

_After they freed Yami who they found his true name to be Atem, Tea and Yugi got married, and had two children, two boys named Joesph Ryou Motou and Atem Tristen Mouto. _

_Satoshi and Naomi married as well, and had three children. Two girls named Seiko Yui Mochida and Sachi Mayu Mochida, and one boy named Sakutaro Yugi Mochida. _

_All though many things have changed, one thing stayed the same. _

_Every year on the anniversary of those horrid events, they all gather at the shrine and pay their respects. _

_For no matter how hard they try to forget... _

_They still remember the deaths, the pain, the blood... _

_They remembered being brought into that hell... _

_They watched the deaths of many in that infernal place. _

_The day may have long since past but... _

_The memories of the corpse party still remain..._

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
